Kiss of darkness
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Schwartz are back, with a vengeance A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

A/N: Ah this is like the third Weiss Kreuz fic I started this week, I'm hoping that this one is right. All the other have felt strange and so have been temporarily abandoned until I can work out what to do with them n.n oh well I will keep with this one because it has Schwartz in it and they're always fun to play with n.n Mwahahaha… uh… enjoy mina-sama and please review n.n

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter one- Life and death**

Ken's POV 

Gunfire echoed all around me as I ran through the corridors. This mission had sounded simple enough, go in, take out the target, the CEO of an international drug company using children as test subjects for their latest products, get out. But somewhere along the way everything had gone horribly wrong, they had known we were coming and had placed heavily armed guards in every corner. Each of us had taken a different section of the building and at present we were waiting for Omi to shut off the lights to give us the advantage we desperately needed.

"Check in there," I growled when I heard the voices outside of the room I was currently in. Every light was on and the corner I was hidden in would only conceal me for so long before they caught sight of me and if that happened I was screwed because there was no where else to run to. I'd made the biggest mistake of my entire Weiss career and that was to hide in a goddamned corner. Fuck why hadn't I just given them my bugnuks and said shoot me now? It wouldn't have been half as embarrassing that way.

"Omi, I need the lights off now, please don't tell me to wait a minute because I don't have that amount of time," I whispered into the communications device that was attached to my ear. I could feel the sweat trickling down my brow and could hear my heart beating so loudly it was almost deafening. I hated pressuring Omi so much but at present I didn't have another choice, if I was going to live I needed the lights off now.

"I'm almost there, hang in there Ken, it won't take long," the kid whispered, I froze when I heard the unmistakable click of the door being opened and held my breath, scared that any movement or any motion whatsoever would give away my position. I could hear the soft sound of shoes on the wooden floor growing closer and closer to where I was hiding. "Done it, good luck Ken," I sighed in relief when the lights went off and darkness surrounded the entire building, giving me the cover I needed.

"What…who's there?" I growled and leapt up from my hiding place, I closed my hand and pressed the catches for my bugnuks together, the claws extended and I dove down on the guard forcing the blades into his stomach and then ripping them out. He howled in agony and fell to the floor at my feet, after a minute the only sound that could be heard was the drip, drip of the blood rolling from my bugnuks and onto the cold wooden ground beneath where I was stood.

"I heard something in here, Ron are you ok?" Three more guards entered the room and even with the cover of darkness I was completely outnumbered. I charged forwards and took out the first one, using my bugnuks to slit his throat; there was a gurgle and a thud as the lifeless body collapsed on the floor. The next one fell just as easily, he was too shocked at his friend's death to even realise that I was there. He was obviously new to all of this an experienced security guard wouldn't have made such a mistake.

"Who are you?" The younger one asked as he backed against one of the walls, I saw his hand move to his belt and watched him pull out his gun. He pointed it at me and I had to dodge the bullet but it wasn't hard seeing as how he was too frightened to aim properly anyway.

"I am Weiss and I put a stop to criminal's like you," I snarled and sliced his entire body with my claws. He screamed as the blood poured out of his body before falling backwards against the wall. A deep chuckling reminded me that someone else was in the room and I spun on my heel to face them. A revolver was trained on me, not faltering once, this man wasn't scared, and he didn't care about the men that lay dead on the floor. He wasn't even shaking, I hated men like him, men that not even death could touch.

"Weiss eh? Ah I've heard of you, they warned us you'd come. To think I didn't believe them, until now that is. You must be Hidaka Ken, nice to meet you, after all aren't you supposed to be my executioner?" He chuckled again, which prompted another growl from me.

"I despise men like you, you think you're immortal and beyond death you think that the world owes you something, it doesn't. You don't understand what heartache and betrayal is for it has never happened to you but you have delivered it to others on so many occasions. I have met men like you before and I killed every one of them." I snarled, he chuckled and walked closer to me, I brought my bugnuks up infront of my body, ready to shove them into the anatomy of the oncoming man.

"And I hate men like you, you think you fight for justice but how do you know? Think about it you might kill a guilty man but by doing that you will hurt their families, families that are innocent. You're just as bad as they are and don't deny it,"

"I know, and I never have but I will be judged when I am judged and you will be judged now!" I yelled and ran towards him, my bugnuks still dripping with the blood of the other victims. Before I reached him he pulled the trigger on the gun and the bullet hit into my side. I fell backwards at the force of the impact and hit into a nearby wall just next to the body of the man I had just killed. The other man just chuckled and walked closer to me repositioning his revolver so that it was inline with my head.

"Really, I think you should be judged instead," he chuckled and I tried to get to my feet the pain in my side was almost overwhelming but I forced myself up. I ran forward again, bugnuks prepared to cut threw and shed anything in their way. The guard stepped aside and tripped me up before hitting my back with the butt of his gun and sending me head first into the opposite wall. I cringed and flinched in pain, the small click told me that he had pressed down on the trigger. I wanted to get up but the pain in my side had swelled to a height even I couldn't repress.

"Leave him alone," I sighed and placed my hand on top of the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of my body. It wasn't the first time I had been shot on a mission it had happened several times before and each time it hurt like hell. The first time Kase had shot me for instance, I was amazed he missed every vital point in my body the second time I wouldn't have been as lucky but Aya and Omi had forced me into a bullet proof vest.

"Oh and which one are you of the loveable Weiss team? I'll do what I want thank you very much and I want him dead." He growled, "Goodbye Mr Hidaka, it was fun meeting with you…"

"SHI-NE!" Then there was silence, I pushed myself up off of the floor and used the wall to hold myself up. I turned to see Ran stood next to the body of the guard, katana in hand and dripping with blood. He sheathed his weapon and then looked over at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I started to walk forward, biting down on my lip to stop myself from screaming out in pain. I must have moved too fast because a searing pain shot up my side when I went to leave the room. "AH!" I yelled and fell into the wall; thankfully I fell on my non-injured side and used my hand to steady myself.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," the redhead whispered and wrapped his arm around my waist to help me stand; I sighed and leant into him for support. I could feel my side going numb and wasn't sure whether I should be worried or grateful about it, at the present I decided to be grateful.

"What about the target?" I asked as we walked out of the room and in the direction of the exit. He sighed and glanced down at me shaking his head.

"He wasn't there"

"Dammit he got away; I should have gotten there faster,"

"No Ken, it wasn't our fault he was never there, someone warned him that we were coming for him. We'll be lucky to make it out alive," I sighed and tried to shift my weight so that Ran didn't have to carry so much he glanced over at me and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just thought it would be easier for you to move if you didn't have to support so much of my weight," I explained quietly as I glanced around, checking that there were no other guards coming our way to rip us apart or shoot up to pieces. He adjusted his grip on my waist so that his hand was on top of mine, which was positioned atop the wound the bullet had caused, yet still keeping a secure hold on my body to keep it upright.

"Don't be foolish you're surprisingly light, if you need to lean against me then do so. If you continue to try and crawl your way out of the building because you believe it would be a convenience to me I will pick you up, bridal style, and carry you out of here." I chuckled at that statement but immediately regretted it for it must have pulled several muscles in my side that were currently 'out of order' as it were. I took up his offer to lean against him and glanced around to see several dead guards sliced up in tiny dice like pieces.

"Look's like Yohji's been here" I explained as we neared the exit he nodded and we turned around when we heard the sound of a light tap, tap, tap echoing in the corridor behind us. Ran's free hand gripped the top of his katana and flipped off the catch that held the sheath in place, preparing himself for battle. I moved slightly in his grasp and clenched my hand so that the claws of my bugnuks extended.

"Uh…I…I…have a message for the members of Weiss," the figure moved closer and out of the shadows to reveal that he was about Omi's age, around seventeen. He had long white hair and brown eyes that were shimmering with tears. His eyes widened when he caught sight of my bugnuks and Ran's sword. "Oh…please… don't hurt me…they paid me to deliver the message…I…I need the money…my mom abandoned us and I have to support my baby brother alone since my dad died. Please, it was good money,"

"Its ok kid we won't hurt you unless you give us a reason to," Ran explained and I smiled at him but that caused me to shiver in pain as the feeling began to return to my side. "Ken? Hurry up I need to get him out of here," Ran's voice had become harsh and cruel. I growled and glanced up at the kid that was obviously terrified of us. I sighed and motioned for the kid to come closer, releasing the catch on my bugnuks and causing them to retract.

"Ignore him, I don't know what he's moaning about I was the one who just got shot," I joked, the kid smiled but his eyes seemed to waver with worry as he got closer and saw my clothes drenched with my blood. "Yeah but could you hurry up I'm loosing blood here," I smiled and he began to apologise, he stepped closer and handed me a black envelope which was sealed at the back with a white cross made out of melted wax. "Who gave this to you?"

"I never actually met them, I work here as a secretary the offer was presented in an envelope like that one that had been left on my desk early last week. It explained everything I'd have to do and how much I would receive. When I agreed the money was electronically transferred into my bank account it's enough for my brother and myself to live on for ten years." He whispered, I nodded and smiled

"Hm, I understand, you're a good kid there's no need to justify your actions to us. Now, get out of here and go and look after your little brother" he nodded and bowed in gratitude before running off in the direction he had come in.

"Ran, do you think…" I trailed off unsure of what I wanted to say and at a loss of how to phrase it; he stared at me, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in confusion. I shook my head and sighed, "Never mind, it doesn't matter," I slid the note into my back pocket and allowed Ran to assist me out of the building. We reached the exit five seconds later without any other obstacles or surprise guests.

"Ran! Ken!" Omi winced in pain and I smirked at him when I caught sight of the injury he had sustained. There was a bullet wound on his side, not unlike mine, but the bullet had only grazed his side and left a cleaner wound due to the fact that it hadn't got stuck somewhere in his abdomen. It was still a pretty bad wound though and looked nasty though that was probably the dirt and grime that had accumulated around it. Yohji was holding him up with one hand and smoking a cigarette with the other a smile on his face. No doubt pleased that he had come out of the mission without a scratch for once.

"Oh, Ken, are you ok that looks pretty bad?" Omi asked when he saw that Ran was supporting me and the bullet wound that had torn through my shirt and lower stomach.

"It'll heal, what about you?" The youngest member of Weiss chuckled and blushed, at the question.

"Oh this, it's nothing just a scratch really. Did the bullet go straight through?" Before I could even begin to answer that question Ran cut in to do it for me, not that I minded, the less I talked the less I moved and the less I moved the better.

"No, and it would be best if we got it out soon, the longer it's inside of him the more damage it could be doing. It should be a simple enough procedure; I'll take care of it when we get back to koneko." I raised an eyebrow at what he had said and glanced around nervously.

"Can't I go see a doctor, you know, a professional?" I asked, Yohji laughed at me and Omi giggled before they turned around and headed in the direction of the car. Ran growled and helped me in the correct direction,

"I thought you didn't like hospitals because they were too small and crowded,"

"Well…yeah…but…"

"And you dislike doctors because they ask too many questions and that unnerves you considering the fact that you are a member of Weiss,"

"Yeah that's true, how did you know?" He smirked,

"You're an open book to me Ken, I know a lot about you, I learnt it just by being around you and watching the way you act. Riding a motorcycle instead of driving a car tells me that you prefer wide-open spaces to tiny cramped areas. And being an assassin puts you on guard when ever someone asks the time of day." I smiled and nodded, he knew me so well. Good thing he was a friend and not an enemy or else I'd be screwed.

"Ok, but you? Ran since when do you have a medical degree?" He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't, but ask yourself this, who pulled out all of the previous bullets? Who cleaned up the stab wounds that left you almost entirely drained of blood?"

"Oh…I never knew…thank you and I shall trust you to remove the bullet which is currently still lodged within me." I chuckled quietly, his eyes rolled once again as he helped me into the car, seating himself down next to me and closing the door. Yohji was driving and Omi was sat in the passenger's seat. He turned carefully to face us and smiled weakly.

"What are we going to tell Manx and Birman?" he asked, I sighed and shrugged,

"The truth, that he must have got wise and moved out, Katsuya Iwata is being protected by some very powerful people but that doesn't mean he is invincible. We will stop him it'll just take longer than we originally thought."

"AH!" I screamed as another bolt of pain overrode my entire body, all I could feel was a burning sensation flaring up inside of me and making me forget everything other than the overwhelming pain.

"Ken? Yohji step on it, we need to get him back to koneko," Ran explained, I gritted my teeth and waited for several minutes for the pain to retire, it did just that and I slumped back against the leather seat on the car. Yes at present the thing I wanted most was this bullet out of my body and in a nearby trash can.

"Ken?" Omi stared over at me, with fear and worry in his childish sapphire depths, Yohji used the rear view mirror to check that I was still alive and breathing. He winked at me when he saw that I was and patted Omi on the shoulder.

"Don't worry chibi Kenken's gonna be just fine, no best friend of mine's gonna give up before we've completed the mission," Yohji joked and winked at me; again Ran growled and narrowed his eyes on the blonde.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road Kudou," He snarled angrily I smiled and looked back at Omi to see that he was still carrying the concerned friend look that he was all too good at giving. I smiled at him and gave him a victory sign,

"Yohji's right for once chibi, I'm fine, I've had a lot worse. Don't worry yourself so much one day you're going to give yourself a coronary." I smiled and he smiled back before returning to facing the windscreen. I sighed and yawned, it had been a long night and all I wanted to do now was sleep but first of all Ran would have to remove the bullet from my stomach and bandage me up. Yep there was still a lot to do, where was the glamour in being an assassin nowadays?

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

Notes- Yes I will be referring to Ran as Ran in this fic seeing as how Aya-chan is around and it would get confusing n.n sorry for any inconvenience,

This fic takes place after the end of the series so Schwartz are apparently dead and Aya-chan is awake.

Sakura is in this fic and she is still after Ran but he doesn't like her in that way.

The Weiss gang still work for Kritiker and work at the flower shop with Mamoe. The mission room is back up and running but they also have a warehouse nearby that they use to train and talk about assassination stuff n.n,

Ok I think that's everything cleared up, I hope you enjoyed and until next time goodbye mina n.n oh uh…whilst you wait feel free to review, it would make me happy n.n


	2. Blast from the past

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

**Review replies will be done at the end… thanks mina-sama n.n**

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter two- Blast from the past…**

Ken's POV 

I screamed out when we entered the Koneko, all the pain that I had been ignoring for the entire car journey had just welled up with a vengeance. I couldn't even focus my gaze on anything anymore and the only reason I was standing was because of Ran's arm around my waist. Even half walking was getting hard to do now, Omi was practically in tears and was being comforted by Yohji. I would have told him that I was going to be fine but I couldn't, all I could do now was scream.

"What…what's going on?" Aya asked as she stepped into the shop wrapping her dressing gown around her and rubbing her eyes free of sleep. It was late or rather early, roughly half past two in the morning. She gasped when she saw me and ran over to where I was stood. "Ran what happened?"

"He got shot, help me get him to my room, Omi get me the first aid kit, Yohji supplies would be useful. Hurry!" He barked and repositioned his arm so that he had a firmer grip around me. Aya gently placed her arm on my back and moved my arm so that it was draped over her shoulders as she helped her brother carry me to his room.

"Ran, I've seen this same wound before on Yohji, it shouldn't be as painful as this," I could barely hear their voices, it was all little more than a drone to me now but I noticed the look in Ran's eyes at what Aya had said. It was one of agreement and confusion; it was a strange thing indeed to see Fujimiya Ran look confused. I screamed again as something tightened within me, it felt like my muscles were contracting around the bullet and it hurt like hell. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes as I tried to force the pain away.

"Ken! Don't succumb to the pain, fight it," I chuckled and leaned closer to him, I could just about get my voice to a whisper and with a smile let my words drift across his skin and into his head.

"Easy for you to say, Ran, this isn't like any ordinary bullet wound, it's different…I don't know how but it is…" He nodded and kicked open his bedroom door, I collapsed unable to stand at all anymore. Aya's hold around me wasn't strong enough to keep me up and half of my body fell. Ran struggled to keep himself and the rest of my body up, he did so and used his other arm to sweep me off my feet. Bridal style just as he had said he would do, and carry me into his room.

"Aya-chan put on the lights and go find Omi and Yohji!" The redhead barked as he placed me down on his bed, the sudden light blinded me and I had to blink several times to regain my vision. He quickly removed my goggles and his gloves before placing the back of his hand on my forehead. He yelped slightly and pulled away from me. "Shit, Ken do you feel hot?"

"No, nor do I feel cold, it's like I've gone completely numb to everything save for this pain in my side." I muttered and coughed the pressure in my lungs kept growing and falling and it was really starting to annoy me. "Ah! Fuck, Ran, get…it…out…please… ah!" He stared down at me and nodded, he ripped open his coat and discarded it on the floor before turning his attention back to me. He leaned over me and lightly lifted me from the bed, just enough so that he could remove my jacket without injuring me. After that he untied the jumper that was around my waist and placed it on the floor next to his coat. "AH!" I screamed and arched up in pain,

"Ken!" Omi yelled as he ran into the room, Yohji following closely behind, and put the kit on the bed, Aya-chan stood in the doorway prepared to go and get anything if and when Ran asked. "Should I give him a sedative? Something to help with the pain?" The youngest Weiss member asked as he sat beside the bed.

"No," Ran ordered and turned back to me, "Ken you've got to understand, I need you to stay awake so that you can tell me if it still hurts afterwards. I know it sounds strange but just do it," I stared up at him with a confused look on my face but nodded anyway. After all how did I know if I was going to be able to endure the pain and stay awake? As if he had been reading my thoughts he replied, "You can do it Ken, you're an assassin and one of the strongest I know, just trust me,"

"Fine…just…do it…" I whispered, Ran nodded and motioned for Yohji to bring him the box he was holding he did so and the stoic leader of Weiss opened it to reveal several knives. I would have objected to the other using a knife to cut a bullet out of my stomach but what other option did I have? I watched the way the light reflected off of the blade and studied the movement of Ran's wrist as he brought it down to my shirt. With one flick of the wrist he had ripped my shirt off and had set to work on the task of removing the bullet.

I resisted the urge to arch up as the knife tore my skin and skilfully entered my body I felt two hands pushing down on my right side and then two pushing down on my left. I opened my eyes to see Omi to my left and Yohji to my right; they smiled warmly at me and winked. I gave a weak smile back in return,

"Try not to move too much Kenken, Rany-boy may be skilled with that knife but if you move he might slip and well lets just say none of us want that to happen." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"AH STOP NO AH!" I screamed as I felt the blade slice the muscles within me, Yohji sighed and shook his head,

"No can do Kenken, Ran's almost there, just take a deep breath,"

"Shut up Yohji I'm not giving birth you idiot!" I had the overwhelming urge to punch him square in the jaw right at that moment but thought better off it when I remembered that Ran currently had a knife lodged in my abdomen. There was silence for a few minutes as I bit down on my lip to stop the cries of agony, I sighed when I felt the knife leave my body and a warm towel press against my stomach. Yet the pain didn't diminish in any way shape or form.

"Damn it!" I recognised that to be the voice of my surgeon and opened my eyes to see Ran stood before me holding what I presumed to be the bullet.

"What is it?" Omi asked as he let go of me and walked over to the redhead, Yohji stayed by my side and Aya-chan replaced Omi at the other. Ran just stared at me, his eyes telling me something that I really didn't want to know. "Ran? I demand that you tell us what's wrong right now!" Omi yelled the taller male sighed and passed him the bullet.

"It's no ordinary bullet, you see the shell is built to stay in one piece on impact which lowers the damage once it enters the body compared to one which shatters. However there's a nasty little catch, one much like the catch with Omi's darts and that it that once it enters the body it releases a toxin. Without the knowledge of what this poison is I cannot treat it, all that I know is that it is fast acting and causes a hell of a lot of pain."

"So I'm pretty much…ah…fucked…then…am I right?" I chuckled and sighed; the people around me were silent. None wishing to speak the truth I chuckled again and stared at each of them in turn. "Hey, stop mourning I'm not dead yet," Ran growled and Yohji and Omi glared at me, Aya-chan smiled weakly and placed her hand on my shoulder. I let my head fall against the pillow and closed my eyes, I couldn't help but remember that kid that we had met today. The one with the white hair that had risked his life in order to pay for his brothers well being. He'd risked his life to bring us a message…a message that was still in my pocket…a message from who?

The silence in the room had become uncomfortable and unwanted and so to entertain myself I leaned forward and reached into my back pocket, searching for the black envelope with which I would occupy myself until someone decided to talk.

Ran's POV 

I stared at the brunette as he lay on my bed, his chest coated with blood as was my hands only it was different to all the other times because it was his blood on my hands now. It was the blood of my friend, Hidaka Ken, a man I had known for what seemed like an eternity. He shifted forward on the bed and slipped his hand into his back pocket I continued to watch him as he removed the black envelope from earlier and held it in his hands. I stood at the foot of his bed and allowed him to open it and read it before interrupting.

He broke the seal on the back and opened the envelope slipping a black piece of paper out and skimming over it. His eyes widened and he glanced up at me pushing the paper back into the envelope and passing it over to me. I took it from him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Read it, trust me, ah, it's one hell of a blast from the past." I removed the paper and glanced at him before looking back at the letter in my hand.

'Weiss 

_It's been so long since we encountered each other, but the time has come for us once again to meet. A new mission has brought us back into Japan, into your domain, Katsuya Iwata is under our protection and thus you will not be able to harm him. We gave you a warning with Ken this time, it will not happen again I can guarantee you that. _

_Oh and do not fear for Ken, as I said this was only a warning to you, as such you will find the antidote to the poison behind the counter of the koneko flower shop. Well done on an unsuccessful mission Weiss, it has been foreseen that we will be seeing each other very soon. _

_Love Schwartz, before you ask…no…we are not dead, unfortunately for you we are not ones to be killed so easily…till the next time we meet Weiss, ja ne,_

_Remember as long as Weiss lives Schwartz will live, because Weiss cannot exist without Schwartz, and you know it._

_P.S. The poison is fast acting, as you know, run little kitty, run ' _

"Ran? Ken? What's wrong?" Omi asked, my eyes locked with those of Ken's and he uttered only one word.

"How?" I shrugged and dropped the letter onto the floor,

"I don't know, we'll work it out later, Yohji, stay here with Ken and stay on your guard. Aya go and get some more towels and bandages. Omi I'll need a syringe, if we haven't got one give me an empty one of your darts, which'll have to do. I've got to go down into the shop; I expect all of you to be back here by the time I am, go." I growled and left the room, running down the stairs as fast as I could to the front of the shop. I could hear the others running around above and was glad that Mamoe was practically deaf or else she would have woken up to a hell of a racket only to see that Ken had been shot which would probably have given her a heart attack.

I entered the shop and ran straight for the cash register, sure enough, just as the note had said behind the counter there was a small vile with a purple liquid inside that read 'antidote' on the front. Next to the vile there was a syringe with which I was going to inject the antidote into Ken's veins. I took the two objects and ran as fast as I could back up the stairs, one thought was constantly running through my head and that was. Could I really trust Schwartz? The answer was no but I didn't have another option did I? I could hear Ken's screams and quickened my pace,

"Ran! Hurry up! Ken's gone into shock!" I was in the room before Yohji had even finished his sentence; Omi and Aya were right behind me. Ken was thrashing around on the bed, his eyes closed, his body seemingly having a mind of his own. I ripped open the syringe packet and opened the vile. I quickly filled the needle with as much of the liquid that would fit and walked over to the bed, Ken's body was still thrashing and I ordered Yohji and Omi to hold his arms down. They did so and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shit, he's moving around too much" I growled, the question of whether Schwartz were lying or not was still going through my mind but I couldn't just sit back and watch the younger man die only to find out later that this liquid in my hand would have saved him. With a low growl I got onto the bed and sat on top of Ken's waist, so that I was ultimately straddling him. Omi forced the brunette's right arm onto the bed and straightened it out. Slowly I moved the needled to one of the veins in his arm and pushed the top down so that the antidote was forced into him.

His movements calmed almost immediately and I got off of him, Aya handed me a damp towel which I them used to clean the younger man's chest. His breathing was calm and even which suggested that he was getting over the affects of the poison. I sighed in relief and glanced around the room to see all of its occupants staring at me questioningly.

"Where did that come from? How did you know that it would work?" Yohji asked and stood from Ken's side. I stared at him and picked up the letter that I had dropped on the floor. Passing it to him and whispering one word or rather one name,

"Schwartz,"

"But, they're dead?" Omi insisted, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair,

"No they're very much alive and they're back in Japan, this was a warning to us," I explained and motioned at Ken who I then proceeded to bandage.

"So it was them who informed Katsuya we were coming?" Omi asked,

"Most likely, remember they have a really nifty little group of people I mean Nagi can bring down an entire house without even moving his hands. Crawford can see the future before it happens, Schuldig's a goddamn telepath and will screw with your mind just for the fun of it and don't get me started on that Farfarello guy." Yohji snarled and sat down in a nearby chair before lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. I grabbed the box and the lighter from his hand and took one for myself, needing a little stress relief.

"Still why would they warn us? Why not just swing by and kill us all in our sleep? I mean we wouldn't have expected it, we thought they were dead, they had the perfect cover."

"They like to manipulate us, to play with us and watch us crumble at our own hands. Schwartz are Schwartz they probably would have left us alone if this new mission hadn't come about and our paths had stayed separate. They're interesting and dangerous they saw this coming, most likely had something to do with it. They wanted us to know it and they wanted us to know they were back. Now they're going to let us stew, maybe pop in every once in a while to check we're sure of their return but they won't make a move until the opportunity presents itself. I say we make sure that that doesn't happen and they don't get the chance to royally screw us over." I said, Omi and Yohji agreed, Aya had become surprisingly quiet,

"Schwartz are bastards I say we find them and kill them," The blonde chuckled and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Great idea Yohji, you said yourself Crawford can see the future, he'll see us coming a mile off. Truth time, if the ocean tower wouldn't have collapsed who would have won, us, four normal assassins? Or them, four bodyguards with paranormal powers?" I sighed and took a drag of my own cigarette. Blowing the smoke into the air and watching it dance on the cold night's breeze.

"You have a point there," Yohji sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Schwartz had us right where they wanted us and something in the back of my head was telling me they knew it.

"Ran, Ken's burning up, should I go get a towel and some cold water?" Aya asked, I smiled and nodded. She had always viewed Ken like a brother, infact she viewed each or Weiss as a brother. They had become the family we had lost and I for one never wanted to loose any of them.

/_Least of all Ken right/_

I shook the voice away and took another drag from my cigarette; I held the smoke in my mouth for a while before letting it go. I could hear small gasps and moans coming from the bed, the fear struck me again that the 'antidote' may have been nothing more than a placebo given to us by Schwartz to lure us into a false sense of security. A deep chuckling in the back of my mind told me that I was not alone in my head.

_/I give you my word Ran that will make little Kenken right as rain, we have no interest in killing one so beautiful. Unless he gives us a reason that is? I'll leave you to your thoughts Ran or Aya or whatever you go by now. See ya soon ja/_

I wanted to punch him for being in my head but I couldn't, I didn't even let onto the others that the infamous and definitely not dead Schuldig had just payed my mind a visit. No something told me it wouldn't be long before he talked to them himself, Aya then walked into the room with the bucket of cold water and towel. I sighed and stood from my seat, stumping out the cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"It's late, you three should go to bed, I will take care of him tonight, I promise you I will not leave his side till he can protect himself," I explained, Omi, Yohji and Aya-chan nodded and left the room silently. Closing the door behind them. I took a deep inhalation of breath and perched on the edge of the bed. I brought the bucket of water closer and dipped the small hand towel into the water. I wringed the extra water out of the towel until only a little moisture was left.

"All this hassle you've caused me Hidaka Ken and yet I do not mind, if it had been anyone else would I have gone to all of this trouble to ensure their safety?" I asked as I knocked the strands of dark chocolate coloured hair away from his forehead and placed the towel onto the overheated skin. Yes he had caused me a lot of trouble, but I did not hate him, nor despise him and I knew that I would continue to care for him for as long as need be.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Review replies**

**shikigami-kun****- **Yay you were my first reviewer, I'm glad that you're liking it and find things 'intriguing' and yes if all goes to plan then you should be in for a very bumpy ride hun. More Ken angst on the way with fluff in between and uh…the stuff mentioned in the warnings as well n.n hope you keep reading and that I hear from you again soon n.n

**Lk****- **Yay thank you, I love reading reviews and seeing that people enjoyed my work. I hope I updated soon enough for you, I update once every week so that I have time to write my fic, read others and have a general life n.n hope to see ya again soon n.n

**westkitsune****- **I'm glad that rape and gore interest you because if all goes to plan this fic is going to be choc full of it because I love angst n.n I'm an angstaholic and every fic I've written is packed to the brim with angst. I'm happy to see you're enjoying my attempts at humour with the whole bridal style thing, thanks for the review and I hope I have another one from you even with this lame ass chapter…sorry for that by the way n.n

**dark- **I'm glad you read it too, thanks, I'm always worried that I'm either putting in too much description or not enough so I'm happy to be told that I got the right balance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and that I haven't heard the last of you n.n

**Kurama's Kitsune- **It's been a while hun, I did wonder where you had gone, I was worried I'd bored you to death or something so I'm glad to see that I haven't. Well glad you're enjoying and I hope to hear from you again soon n.n

Thanks to all the reviewers, can I just say that I update once a week this time round it's every Monday so look up for an update then n.n thank you all…

Ok another sucky chapter there, I'm very sorry but it is just the beginning so bare with me. Schwartz will be seen in the next chapter and from there the plot will slowly unravel. I hope that I will have some readers and that you will enjoy my work enough to leave a review for it, please, whilst you wait for the next chapter leave me a review. It would mean a lot to me, till next time mina ja ne, n.n


	3. A little help

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter three- A little help,**

**Schuldig's POV**

"The kittens have such interesting thoughts," I chuckled and leaned back against the couch reaching for my pack of cigarettes and slipping one from the box. Placing it in my mouth and searching for my lighter.

"Reading minds again Schu?" I turned to face the Irishman who was sat next to me, my lighter in his hand as he attempted to set himself on fire. I raised an eyebrow and snatched the object out of his hands, lighting my cigarette before throwing it down onto the table and away from him.

"If you wanna set yourself on fire Farfie do it when I'm not sat right next to you," he huffed and narrowed his one good eye. I chuckled at his childlike tantrum and handed him a knife that I had kept in my back pocket since our first mission back in Japan. He smirked and licked his lips as he took the object from me, he held it in his mouth as he began undoing the bandages around his left arm. I watched him as he brought the dagger down to his skin and began to trace small patterns over the scarred skin.

"So, what is going on in the minds of Weiss?" I smirked at him and continued to watch as he skilfully shredded his skin. Blood bubbled over the new wounds and slipped along the pale flesh.

"Oh the usual, save the world this, destroy evil that, oh my God Ken is dying what should we do?" I chuckled and took a drag of my cigarette holding the smoke in my lungs until it burned before allowing it to escape my lips and into the air around me.

"Why should they ask God for help? It was He who allowed Ken to be shot, if it was His will for Ken to die then it hurt Him that he lived. Heh," I raised an eyebrow at the ranting of the madman at my side "did they give him the antidote?"

"Yes, Ran thought that it was all a scheme and that it would either kill him faster or do nothing at all so I assured him that it would all be ok. Hm, that man has a very interesting mind," I watched, entranced, as Farfarello licked his blood off of the knife and then returned to carving his arm with the now clean object.

"How so?"

"I have reason to believe that he harbours intimate feelings for a certain ocean eyed brunette," another drag that burned my lungs,

"Homosexuality hurts God," I smirked and turned to face him, the knife was hanging limply in his hand, his bloodied arm was bleeding profusely and strange enough he actually looked very innocent. I stubbed my cigarette out in the nearby ashtray and leant forward so that my lips were but a few millimetres away from my madman's. He licked his lips and stared into my eyes.

"Really Farfie, how interesting," I studied him, his one golden eye was shimmering with a childlike naivety that never disintegrated no matter how many times we did this. I leaned closer and forced my lips onto his I chuckled into the kiss and plunged my tongue into his mouth. I could taste his blood on his tongue and loved the metallic flavour that he always seemed to have. I pulled away and stared down at his arm, "I'm going to have to find you something else to cut away at, or there will be nothing left of you for me to toy with,"

"There's always you," I raised an eyebrow and shook my head before standing and motioning for him to join me in my bedroom, planting the idea in his head aswell. He smirked and stood a mere centimetre from me, his eye shimmering with interest and amusement. He lifted his hand and grabbed hold of my hair, pulling me closer to him and licking the side of my neck.

"Stay out of my head Schu, or I'll deny you what you want," he chuckled maliciously and walked away in the direction of my bedroom. I followed; eagerly awaiting what was bound to come.

Ken's POV 

I awoke to darkness, I felt awful but then again for someone who had just been shot and poisoned I suppose I didn't feel as bad as I should have. It was strange the last thing I could remember was being shot, everything after that was just a blur. I yawned and pushed myself up, glancing around the room I was in. What little I could see in the darkness told me that this wasn't my room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to see that all I was wearing was a pair of boxers and some bandages around my middle. I blushed at the thought of someone undressing me and patching me up whilst I was unconscious.

"Ah!" I growled as I stood and felt a sharp stab of pain in my side, I tried to steady myself but the pain in my side was too unbearable and I began to collapse. Before I landed flat on my face I heard the door swing open and felt two strong arms catch me; I blushed and glanced up to see Ran staring down at me.

"So you're finally awake, I wouldn't try and move for another couple of hours, we got the bullet out and found an antidote for the poison so you're going to be ok." He explained as he helped me back to the bed, "We didn't want to give you any pain killers in case they affected the antidote that we gave you. He sat me down on the bed before sitting infront of me on the floor and pressing down on the bandages around the wound.

"Oh, where's everyone else?" I asked as he continued to prod at the area around the wound he shifted slightly and moved his hands to another part of the wound applying the same force as he had to the other and checking my reaction.

"They went to bed, I said that I'd watch over you, I still can't believe that Schwartz are back," my eyes widened and I blinked in disbelief before knocking his hand away and capturing his gaze with mine.

"What do you mean 'Schwartz are back?'" He blinked at the question and stared at me in confusion,

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head, "We were given a letter by some kid as we were leaving the mission site, it was from Schwartz, said that you being poisoned was a warning telling us to drop the mission. They were the ones that told us about the antidote and the ones that gave it to us, thus you owe them your life."

"Wonderful, I owe the people that want me dead my life," I sighed and he went back to checking my wound, "ah!" I muttered quietly when he pushed down on a section that was still tender. He apologised and stood grabbing a glass of water and passing it to me before sitting beside me on the bed.

"You seem to be healing nicely, I will check it properly tomorrow and re-bandage it for you." I sipped at the water and turned to face him,

"No, it's ok, you've done enough, I'll do it."

"I insist, that way I know that it's been done properly."

"What are you trying to say Ran, that I can't take care of myself?" He chuckled; a cold breeze slipped into the room and wound itself around me. I shivered and rubbed my arms to try and warm myself up. I was shocked when I felt something slip around my shoulders and saw that it was the cover from Ran's bed. I smiled and snuggled into the warmth provided by the duvet. "Thanks, anything new on the mission front?"

"Only that Katsuya Iwata is being protected by Schwartz. That's how he knew we were coming, Crawford would have seen it and gotten him out of there. It's strange after all this time they're back it's like having that aunt you hated and thought was dead drop back in for a visit."

"No Ran what is strange is hearing you compare Schwartz to an aunt." I chuckled and then groaned grabbing hold of my stomach. He placed his hand on top of the duvet and leaned closer to me, holding me and comforting me.

"Take it easy, your body is trying to heal itself don't put it under any unnecessary strain." I sighed and glanced over at him questioningly,

"That's the first time I've ever heard anyone refer to laughing as 'unnecessary strain,' have you talked to Manx or Birman yet?" He shook his head and glanced out of the window, it had started raining about five minutes ago and it was really starting to come down now.

"No, Omi said he'd do it, no doubt they'll drop by soon to give us another mission. You should be healed by then, we can do a little training each day to try and get you to heal faster. Of course we'll start off slow, it also means that I can check your reactions." I smirked and leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling,

"Can't I just play soccer?" he glanced over at me and shook his head,

"No, and I won't allow you to ride your bike until I'm sure you have fully healed." I smiled and moved slightly so that my head was resting on the pillow, "You should get some rest,"

"As should you, I should return to my own room,"

"Come on Ken, we're both full grown men, I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed next to each other just once." Why did that thought send shivers up my spine and make my stomach do flip-flops?

_/That's what I said to Farfie, we're currently screwing each other's brains out/_

_/Schuldig/ _I froze as the voice entered my mind, unable to do anything else or proceed any further with anything because Schuldig was inside my head.

_/That's right Kenken glad to see you haven't forgotten me after all this time. Just thought I'd check to see that you weren't dead./_

_/Get out of my head/ _I snarled in my mind, he just chuckled and blew a kiss, I cringed,

_/People keep saying that to me today, but for my favourite little kitty cat I'll do it. I'll be seeing you soon Ken, I promised Farfie after all…/ _And just like that he was gone, he had come and gone so quickly I'd barely had time to blink. His words rang in my head for what seemed like an eternity afterwards. It just felt so unnatural to have him in my mind.

"Schuldig? Am I right? He was in your head?" I turned to face him and nodded, but wondered how he knew; he smiled and shrugged as if he had heard the question. "He contacted me earlier, I think it's best to ignore everything he says, he's just trying to scare us." I nodded; it seemed to make sense after all fucking people's minds up was what Schuldig did best. "So, are you staying with me where I can keep an eye on you or are you going to let your pride get the better of you?"

"After having Schuldig's fucking voice in my head I think I'll stay here, it's just creepy to have him up there. It's like he can know everything about you without even having to try." Ran sighed and lay down next to me on the bed; it felt odd to be so close to him. After all he was Fujimiya Ran only ever known to care for his sister, never one of the men he worked with yet here he was caring for me like I was one of the most important things in his life.

I rolled over onto my injured side and stared at the door, I could feel Ran's breath on my neck and shivered at the soft sensation. A stab of pain shot up through my side as my weight pushed down on the wound on my stomach.

_/Interesting Kenken, very interesting. Why do you keep your distance? Roll over, be more comfortable, stare into his eyes… I know you want to. After all, I'm in your head, I'm practically part of you./ _

_/Go away Schuldig/_

_/Really Kenken. Is that anyway to talk to one of the men that saved your life? I don't see you talking to Ran like that, maybe that's because you feel something more for him am I right/_

_/No, go away/_

_/Ken, don't lie it's bad, remember I'm in your head I know what you're thinking. And your thinking that if you roll over to get rid of the pain, you'll see his eyes and you won't be able to stop yourself from falling into them. Do it Kenny boy, let yourself fall, have fun, just this once, before it all gets snatched away…/_

_/What do you mean by that/_

_/Oh nothing, remember you wanted me out of your head, sleep tight Kenken, you'll be hearing from me again, don't worry about that…/ _I sighed when his voice left my mind for the second time that night. Yet his words continued to echo in my skull, damn it, he was so manipulative. So conniving, so smart, I winced as the pain surfaced again and did as Schuldig had said. I rolled over; sure enough my eyes locked with his and I felt all my sanity just drip away from me.

"You ok?" His voice was calm and soft, his breath drifted over my lips and as I stared into those violet depths I felt myself begin to fall. I couldn't speak; I was frozen, unable to move, his hand moved from his side to my face where he gently stroked my skin. The tenderness of the touch was beyond words; it had me caught completely off guard, never had I ever expected for him to touch me in such a soft and sweet way. "Ken?"

"I'm fine, it's just I can't lean on that side, for obvious reasons." I wanted so much to press my lips to his. Wanted so much to run my hands through his hair and push my body against his. Strange thing was, he was so close to me that I could do it all. "Ran, why did you help me?" He stared at me in confusion for a very long time before sliding his hand from my cheek to my chin and lifting my head so that my eyes locked with his.

"Because you're my friend, Ken are you sure you're ok?" He moved closer to me; I could feel the heat coming off of him and was captivated by the way his eyes shimmered in the dim light. The rain pounding against the window held the same rhythm as my heart beating in my chest. I swear if Ran couldn't hear each and every beat then he was deaf.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all and…it's been hard for me to trust people close to me after everything that happened."

"What do you mean?" His hand moved back up to my face and softly knocked away a few strands of chocolate that had fallen infront of my eyes.

"Kase, everything he did to me. He destroyed my life ruined my career and then came back only to do it all again. Then there was Omi he pointed a gun at me because his brother was more important. And Yohji, punched me all over one stupid girl that had tried to kill him more often than anyone else. Of course being me I forgave everyone of them, even Kase, but betrayal weighs heavy on the heart and I'm so tired of it happening again and again."

"What about me? Have I ever betrayed you?" I just stared at him, my eyes were watering and I knew I was on the verge of tears. I just couldn't work out why all of this was coming out now.

"No, not yet, but there's still time…" his eyes flashed with confusion and worry as he stared at me. His lips grew closer to mine, the heat intensified and his breath hovered over my face tingling my lips.

"I won't ever hurt you Ken, I promise…"

_/Promises are so easily broken Ken, you're treading on thin ice and just waiting to fall. Lets hope someone's there to catch you when you do…/ _The voice was little more than a drone to me as Ran's body moved closer to mine, his hand slipped down to my waist and rested lightly against the wound on my side. His lips were so close to mine that I could practically feel them brushing against my own.

"Hey Ran I just wanted to see if Ken was ok," Aya explained as she bounded into the room. We moved away so quickly that it amazed me I hadn't hurt my side, I perched myself on the very edge of the bed, with the duvet around my shoulders and Ran sat on the windowsill staring out at the rain. It was as if nothing had ever even happened between us it had come and gone only to be forgotten by us both.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**ran/ken 4eva- **Oh easily n.n, I love angst in yaoi it makes it so much better I think n.n. I'm glad that you're liking the plot and enjoying my work hope to get a review from you soon hint hint, thanks for your review.

**Kurama's kitsune- **Yeah you got that right I'm going to out in as much Yaoi as I can in this fic, I hope you like this chappie and that I haven't disappointed you at all. Till next Monday hun n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **Wow a really long review, I love those, gives me something to read n.n all I can say is thank you, that was a super nice review and as for all of those questions well…you'll just have to wait and see mwahahahaha n.n yes I am insane n.n. Sorry my updates aren't quick enough, it's just the way I work, i'm faster in the holidays but school slows me down a lot. Kisses and hugges right back n.n

**Rhidaka- **Woohoo yeah I got a lot of reviews for that chappie, thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it it makes me soo happy to see people liking my work and wanting more. Hope to hear from you soon n.n

**westkitsune****- **You'll just have to wait and see hun, it's a good thing that you like angst and fluff because I'm planning on putting more than enough into this. Once again thank you for the review and I hope this chappie was good enough for a second one n.n.

**shikigami-kun****- **Yes more Ken-angst, all in good time my friend all in good time. I'm planning it all right now so YAY! I like exclamation marks too they're fun! I love Schwartz too that's why they're here and I hope you like their evil conniving ways because there's a ton of them to come. Hope to hear from you soon and thank you n.n

**dark- **Good then no matter what happens I will always have one reviewer YAY, I say wait for a while and then that wish will come true, thank you soo much for your review and I hope I see another from you soon n.n

Ok another screwy chapter plot should kick off really soon now. There should also be some more of Schwartz because we know how great they are. Evil intentions will be made clear and relationships shall be built up only to be knocked back down again and then, well it's a surprise. So uh…please review mina, it would mean a lot to me and make me a very happy authoress n.n


	4. Injured Kitten

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter four- injured kitten**

**Ran's POV**

He tossed and turned in his sleep, his body shivered and shook and I eventually found myself holding him. Comforting him whilst he slept because it felt right and because I didn't want to see him hurt again. Luckily Schuldig had kept his distance and stayed well out of my head. It was early in the morning when he woke, about half past six which for Hidaka Ken was extremely early indeed. His body stretched against my own. He stared up at me in shock and confusion for a while; still in a dreamy haze and not quite sure why I was lying beside him.

"Ran?" He questioned quietly and then smiled softly when realisation sunk in his hand moved over to my face and gently knocked away a strand of crimson that had fallen infront of my face. "Sorry, I never intended to be such a burden, I prefer to be independent." He chuckled softly, that intoxicating sound that I heard every day because it seemed he found every day amusing in some way.

"Can I check that?" I asked in a hushed voice and motioned at the bandages that hid his injury. He nodded and shifted on the bed so that I could access the bandages without hurting him in anyway. I carefully undid them and watched as the white material slipped away from the golden skin. My hands moved to his abdomen and slowly pressed down on the sensitive skin surrounding the wound. He flinched when I applied pressure to the skin closest the injury and I immediately apologised.

"It's ok, just don't do it again, I think I'm about ready to train, wanna fight me?" I stared at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion; he chuckled and carelessly ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not such a good idea, you're physically impaired and that would give me an unfair advantage," He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't be so sure, first things first though I've gotta get bandaged up and then grab something to eat." I smirked at him, and he gave me a small shocked expression. I raised an eyebrow begging the question 'what' his smirk grew larger. "It's just a little strange to see you smile that's all," I chuckled and shook my head, finishing off bandaging his wound.

"There, I'll leave you to get ready, Manx and Birman are downstairs have been for a while. I should go talk to them and explain what happened. They'll want to speak to you as well so don't be too long." He nodded and I existed the room, I reached the mission room extraordinarily quickly Manx smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat. I decided to stand.

"How is Ken?" Birman asked

"He's fine, what is it you want?"

"Please Ran, sit down, we have some more information for you. It's something that you really need to know." I stared at Manx and noted that she was deadly serious, I nodded and sat down on the couch opposite from the two women in my company.

"Go," I growled, something was telling me that they had already relayed the information to Omi and Yohji for they were no where to be seen and were probably making their way to the warehouse to train.

"Katsuya Iwata is not who we originally believed him to be, Kritiker much like you received a letter from Schwartz the other day informing us that they were back. The letter explained about Ken and said that he would be fine, it also said that Katsuya Iwata was not the correct name of the man you have been hunting. His name is infact Takatori Yuuki. One of the last remaining Takatori and he wants revenge on the people that killed his family."

"What do we know about him?" I turned my head to see Ken walking down the stairs his hand was resting lightly over the wound hidden beneath his shirt and the bandages and I could tell from here that it was still slightly painful for him to be moving around.

"Mr Hidaka, please, join us," Birman smiled and motioned at the couch that I was seated on. He nodded and sat down next to me, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Manx to continue with what she had been saying.

"Ken," the redheaded women greeted with a nod and then went back to the previous conversation. "Our information on him is limited, we know only that he is young, about Omi's age. He was considered by his family as a genius, he was Reiji's favourite child, the only one he kept hidden from the world, his mother was a model in England she was only nineteen when she had the child. A beautiful woman, Reiji was very much in love with her and her him as far as we can tell. She was assassinated two years after the birth of her second child by a group of assassins long since dead."

"Second child?" Ken asked, Manx sighed and nodded,

"Yes, we know nothing of him. He was born in England, almost no one knew of his existence only the midwife and Yuuki not even Reiji knew he had another child. She had left him when she'd first discovered she was pregnant but by leaving him she'd left herself wide open for an attack, she no longer had the protection he had given to her and so she was murdered."

"What does Yuuki look like?" I asked repositioning myself on the couch so that I was more comfortable. Birman took over from there,

"Again we don't know, he and his sibling are a mystery always have been. We tried to track down the midwife that had brought the second child into the world, figured she would have seen Yuuki at some point. By the time we tracked her down she was dead, someone had murdered her, covering the tracks. Schwartz don't want us to know what this boy looks like, they are doing everything within their power to stop us from finding out."

"It's great they're back isn't it?" Ken joked from beside me; I turned to face him and smiled. Manx and Birman chuckled quietly before standing and walking over to the stairs.

"Omi and Yohji have gone to the Kritiker warehouse just outside of town to train. It would be unfair to ask Ken to train with the four of you straight away, that is why we are giving you two the keys to the warehouse on the other side of town. Ran you will go with Ken and train with him. But do not injure him anymore, if a mission comes up we will need the four of you at the best of your abilities. Schwartz are back, things are about to get a hell of a lot more complicated." Birman explained,

"For the moment we're taking things a step at a time, we're not going to go rushing into things. It was dangerous before, with Schwartz around it would be suicidal now." With that said Manx threw me the keys to the warehouse before her and Birman left the room and following that left the shop. Ken turned to me and smiled,

"Lets go," I stared at him for a while, unsure whether it was the best thing to do given the others current condition then again it wasn't like Ken was going to let me get out of it now was it?

"Fine, but we take things easy, no unnecessary strain remember," He nodded and chuckled,

"I know I know, I just want to get out of here and do something more physical and hands on you know what I mean?" I nodded that was so like Ken, always wanting to play soccer even if it was tipping it down with rain or half past one in the morning. He had never been one to sit around and watch TV and being injured was not going to change that.

"Am I going to be able to talk you out of this?"

"Nope and I wanna drive my bike there aswell,"

"You're trying to break all of the rules I set for you last night, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" He asked with a chuckle,

"Fine, we'll go to the warehouse, but you have to promise me that you will inform me if things get too tough" he nodded in a childlike manner, eager at the thought of going out for even just a few minutes. "And only on one other condition," he stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes on me suspiciously.

"Depends on what it is," The younger explained, his eyes continuing to narrow,

"I drive and we go in my car, I made it perfectly clear to you yesterday that I did not want you riding the Yamaha until you have completely healed. You know better than anyone else that I'm not one to go back on my word."

"Fair enough, we'll go in your car. Still I don't know why you're worrying about me, I'm fine." My eyes locked with his and I took a step closer to him, staring him down with that same stoic look I always seemed to bear.

"Ken, you were just shot and poisoned, you are not fine do you hear me?" He nodded dumbly and there was something about the look on his face that told me I had in some way scared him. I apologised and he accepted and after that we ascended the staircase and walked into the front of the koneko shop. Aya-chan was at Ken's side in a matter of seconds. Her hand grabbed hold of his and she inspected him for any obvious pain or blood. She was acting like I wasn't capable of taking care of him properly. As if she didn't know how protective I was over everything that got close to my heart.

_/And we all know how close Kenken's got don't we/ _I growled at the German's voice and tried to force him out of my mind. _/Oh, why so angry Ran? Did someone find out your dirty little secret/ _

_/Shut up you bastard you don't know shit now get the fuck out of my head/ _I screamed out in my mind, the sound of nasal laughter was enough to make me what to shoot myself.

_/You got a nasty little tongue there Ran, maybe you should go wash your mouth out with soap like a good little boy./ _The snide remark made me growl, I could just picture the others face and wanted to punch it so bad it made a smile play on my lips when the visual image played out in my minds eye. _/Hey hey hey, is that necessary? What would Kenken think/_

_/Stop calling him that you bastard/ _

_/Oh…Ran's getting all protective over the little soccer kitten…/ _Another deep chuckle. _/Then again I have to say, I can clearly see what you see in him. Well it's been fun but I've gotta go, see ya soon Weiss…/ _

"Ran? You ok?" I glanced up to stare into those beautiful ocean coloured orbs, I felt like reaching out and knocking back the chocolate strands that had once again fallen into his eyes but I forced back the urge.

"Fine, you wanted to go lets go," I snapped irritably and pushed him aside. There was hurt in those eyes at what I had done but my mind was elsewhere. On something or more specifically someone else, Schuldig wanted something I could see that clear as day. He was scheming something and nothing brought forth by that lunatic could ever be good.

Normal POV 

"So is everything going to plan?" The man asked, his face was hidden by the darkness in the room. The only light filtering in from the window behind him but instead of showing his identity it glowed around his body giving him an almost angel like appearance. It didn't matter to the others in the room if they couldn't see the face of the man because they already knew what he looked like. He was their new boss, he gave orders and they followed.

"Of course, you asked for the fall of Weiss we will deliver it to you" Crawford's deep voice cut through the darkness. His glasses glinting in that same sinister way they always seemed to when he was planning something or hiding something from someone.

"However this one interests me immensely," he chuckled and passed a photo across the desk to where Crawford lifted it and stared at it. He smiled maliciously and glanced over at the boy sat behind the desk.

"What would you like us to do with him?" The Schwartz leader asked softly setting the photo down on the desk once again. The younger chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to tear him apart, destroy his feisty spirit and leave me with the hollow shell for which to entertain myself. I want him to kill those he loves; I want him to watch their blood as it drips from his hands. I want him to loose all of his will and I want him to succumb to the darkness within him before he submits to me."

"Not a lot then?" Schuldig joked and chuckled to himself as he searched the boy's mind for the image of the man he and Brad were talking about. He smirked and winked at the other, "ooh good choice of course getting him to kill his friends and submit would be like trying to get a fish to breath without water." The boy's eyes narrowed on the German and he leaned forward making a bridge with his hands and propping his chin on them.

"Well then what are you going to do?" The boy asked, the orange haired German shrugged and turned to face Farfarello. The golden eye glimmered and a smirk tugging at the left side of his beautifully scared lips. He walked closer to the German circling him in that seductive manner he seemed to do everything in.

"I have an idea," every head snapped in the Irishman's direction except for Schuldig who just draped his arm around the smaller mans shoulders. Knowing full well what the others intentions were. "It won't be long before his world comes crashing down anyway, wait till then, he'll wish for another life and Schwartz will bring it to him. Then we'll kindly give him to you…we will do as you ask. But we must play our cards right. We are artists Takatori-san, and great art always takes time, be patient, do not rush us and everything you want will fall snugly into place."

"Nicely said Farfarello, I agree we can do far more on our own then with you constantly breathing down our necks. I mean no disrespect to you but we need our space, we will destroy Weiss give us time," The young Takatori smiled at Nagi and gave a courteous nod to the youngest member of Schwartz.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your own devices but please, don't screw up." There was a click as the door opened. A small stream of light filtered into the darkness and the small whimpering of a child could be heard. Each member or Schwartz stepped to the side, into the cover of the darkness.

"Onisan, I had a bad dream," the small child explained as he wiped his tears away with the blanket in his hand and then the stuffed blue bunny rabbit in the other.

"Ssh, come here chibi," the boy whispered softly, the younger quickly ran over to the desk and jumped onto his brothers lap hugging him tightly. The elder hugged the child back before lifting his head and looking over to where the four men of Schwartz were stood.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen you may leave now," they nodded simultaneously before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. They walked to the car in silence but the minute they entered the midnight blue vehicle Schuldig had broken it.

"He interests me," He admitted as he leaned back against the leather seat in the back of the sedan.

"Takatori-san?" Nagi asked, Schuldig raised an eyebrow and frowned at the question.

"No Nagi Frankenstein's monster honestly and you're supposed to be the genius of the group." The German laughed but was stopped when a hand slapped him across the face. He growled at Crawford and rubbed where the contact had been made.

"Shut up, things have changed. It's not a simple case of just killing them all now, he wants them to fall at their own hands." Farfarello chuckled and tilted his head so that he eye was staring directly at Brad.

"But isn't that what we've always wanted, think of how perfect that chaos will be. Trust me Crawford it'll be easier than you think."

"And when exactly did you start to see the future?" The pre-cog snapped angrily, Nagi snorted softly and placed a hand on Crawford's shoulder, motioning for him to clam down.

"Enough, I think we should listen to Farfarello, he's not as insane as he makes himself out to be. He knows what he's doing. We'll accomplish what Takatori had asked of us. We are Schwartz and we will succeed."

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

Ok the plot is kicking in at long last, there is definite Ran Ken action in the next chapter so yay. I'll finally be earning the R rating or M rating as it's now called for this fic and I think you can all guess what I'm talking about there n.n I know it's slow and boring at the moment but everything should be kicking off real soon so just stick with it please and drop me a review because it would make me real happy n.n

Review replies 

**AA- **Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it it's always nice to hear that and I hope that this chapter hasn't let you down in anyway. Yep Ran/Ken is great, it was infact the thing that got me into Weiss Kreuz in the first place so it is very dear to my own heart. Thank you and I hope you enjoy what's left to come n.n

**shikigami-kun****- **Hm 'Schuldig do your worse' you asked for it so don't go cursing me when he does n.n Mwahahaha, thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter and that it will get me another review (hint hint) thank you Shiki-kun and I hope I hear from you soon n.n

**Kurama's kitsune- **Yeah I love Schwartz too they're some of the best bad guys I've ever come across. Hm 'crying for more' that's a mark I'd like to hit but I doubt I will I can only hope that you liked it enough to review again thanks hun.

**dark- **Yes bad Aya-chan but what can I say? I love the suspense and I know, they were so close and I was soo evil as to stop anything before it could begin. But I promise you I will not do that again, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, with the hugging at the beginning and that I will hear from you again soon thanks again hun.

**Gillian Sillis- **Ah I know what you mean about the weather, I live in England (ENGLAND, known for it's crappy weather) and it's boiling. Going to school over the past few weeks in this heat has been hell. Ah yes Schwartz I think this chappie cleared that up n.n I'm glad you liked the bit with the lighter I myself actually saw it as one of my best moments (not being full of myself or anything it just amused me n.n.) Farfie's new toy you ask? Well you will have to wait and see I'm not letting anything slip yet or you might stop reading sorry hun n.n. And you make a good point with Omi and Yohji, basically I see it as this, all of that happened around the same time as Kase so what happened would have been magnified and he would have felt like everyone had someone who was more important to them than him. It is a little farstretched and I did expect more people to pick up on it but oh well n.n and I would never kill you for having your own opinion hun so don't worry. And banning you? Never, I need all the reviews I can get n.n I'm a review fiend. Wow one long review reply for one long review (thanks for that by the way ) I admit not a lot of Ran/Ken in this chappie but just you wait till next time (wink wink) kisses and hugges right back at ya hun your reviews always make me feel great n.n

**rebellion2fate****- **I love having my story described as 'awesome' that really lightened my mood when I read it n.n Ran/Ken fluff? I'm not sure how much more of that I can fit in, Ran/Ken action is what's heading your way my dear so don't worry about that because there will be a bit more in time n.n And yeah bad Schuldig and Aya-chan but these things happen nothing can be helped I hope you enjoyed this chappie and that you will enjoy the rest and I will hear from you again soon n.n**  
**

**Next update Monday 4th of July, Ah two days before my dentist appointment and my first ever filling ;; well that's me signing out now because I've talked for way too long Ja ne my friends and I hope I see ya again soon n.n  
**


	5. Build me up and knock me down

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter five- build me up and knock me down,**

**Ken's POV**

We walked silently down the street; he had startled me earlier. The way he had been fine one minute, laughing and joking with me and then shouting at me and scowling the next. What had happened I didn't know, maybe he felt that he was being too nice, becoming something that he wasn't. I continued to analyse his strange behaviour until I walked into his back. He had stopped walking at some point and due to my mind being elsewhere I hadn't noticed, I'd just kept on and eventually walked straight into him. He didn't flinch or acknowledge the action just stared ahead.

"Uh…gomennasai…" I whispered, still he didn't move or even acknowledge my existence. I won't lie, that hurt it hurt a lot, more so than the poisonous bullet that had been removed from my stomach not that long ago. I tilted my head slightly to see what he was staring at and saw Sakura running towards us waving. There was a pang in my heart, like a bullet had just gone straight through it.

"Wait here, I need to talk to her about something, alone," I nodded understandingly and gave a weak smile even though all I really wanted to do was sit down and cry until there were no tears left to shed. Maybe it was foolish but with everything he had done for me last night I guess I'd started to believe that there was something more to it than partnership or friendship but as I watched him walk away from me and over to her that belief was shattered almost instantly.

She smiled and giggled as he walked over to her, I didn't need to see the warm smile on his face to know that it was there. I didn't need to hear his voice to know that it was soft and caring and I most certainly didn't need to stand here and watch as those two talked and laughed and so I didn't. I jogged back to Koneko and grabbed the keys for my Yamaha, next to them was another set of keys with a note attached. It was in Manx's hand writing. I smirked as I read it, that was Manx all right, always thinking two steps ahead.

'_Ken, just thought I'd give you your own set of keys to the new warehouse. I know how Ran is and I know that you might want to blow off some steam alone. Manx' _

I snatched both sets of keys and ran round back to the garage where the Yamaha was parked. Luckily Ran hadn't had time to lock it up of else I'd be screwed. I jumped onto the back and forced the keys into the ignition I just needed to escape the thought of those two being together for a few minutes. I was acting irrationally I could tell you that now, but there was burning within me that I couldn't ignore and it was telling me to go with my spiralling insanity and fall…

**Ran's POV **

I explained to Sakura about the return of Schwartz, not trying to sugar coat it for her; she needed to know that it was still dangerous for her to be around us. She stared at the ground for a while after I had broken the news to her before she returned to herself and nodded. Showing that she had understood everything I had just told her.

_/Tut, tut, tut, aren't you missing something Ran/_ I growled and squinted my eyes shut as the nasal German accented voice penetrated my skull for what felt like the millionth time. Didn't he have anything better to do than torment me? _/Nope, not when it's in my job description. Poor Kenken, maybe I should go cheer him up. Rustic sex in a park has always been a fantasy of mine, and Farfie's for that matter./_

_/Touch him and I'll kill you/ _I snarled, he chuckled and sent me a mental image of what he had just been talking about. I was aware that Sakura was staring at me strangely and had her hand on my shoulder but I didn't do anything about it. I was too occupied with Schuldig.

_/You're not that bright are you Ran? You haven't even glanced back to see if he's still there, I'll tell you now he's not. Hope you find him before we do…/ _

"Ken!" Sure enough when I glanced back he wasn't there and Schuldig had left my mind. "Where did he go?" I asked to no one in particular as I glanced around for any sign of the stunning brunette. Unfortunately there wasn't one.

"Oh, he ran off about five minutes ago. It looked like he was upset about something. He was running in the direction of koneko." I stared at her in confusion, koneko? Why would he go to koneko? The roaring of the Yamaha flicked a switch in my mind and I snarled angrily. I had specifically asked him not to ride on that goddamn thing.

"I gotta go now, see ya later Ran and take care of yourself" she smiled and hugged me, I nodded and hugged back. Before seeing the black Yamaha speed off into the distance. His head turned to stare at us, the black helmet hiding his head and the tinted visor hiding his eyes, before his attention snapped back to the road.

"You too," I muttered before running off to where I had parked my Porsche. I opened the door and jumped in. I knew where he was going, I knew him and I knew how he thought so I knew where he was going and what he was going to do. He was an open book to me and I wouldn't let Schwartz hurt him, he meant too much to me. I pulled up infront of the warehouse Manx told us about and saw the Yamaha in the spot next to the door.

I quickly surveyed the grounds, there were no other cars there but that didn't mean that Schwartz weren't here. I half expected Schuldig's voice to slip into my mind and whisper 'I'm right behind you' but nothing came. I leapt from the Porsche and slammed the door behind me before running to the front door of the warehouse. The minute I entered I was surrounded by darkness. The only light was coming from a lone window at the back that had not been boarded up.

I could just about see a body moving in the black, fast and agile, the small beam of light bouncing off of the bugnuks as he twisted and twirled, jumped and leapt. He was practically dancing, the movements were so fluid and I could tell that even with that injury he was dangerous, a force to be dealt with, he hadn't noticed my entrance or if he had he didn't do anything to make me believe otherwise just continued with his training.

He flinched due to one of the moves; he had twisted the top half of his body and pulled a muscle near to where the bullet had been. He collapsed onto the floor on his hands and knees but was back up before I had a chance to go and see if he was all right. He began the dance again, each move in perfect time with a heartbeat. He looked absolutely beautiful in the dim lighting. He looked free yet hurt I couldn't help thinking that had something to do with me.

I quietly pulled one of the katana's from where it had been hanging on the wall nearest to me and crept over to where he was training. He had heard the noise of the weapon against the wall as I had removed it and was now stood facing in my direction. He could not see me I was sure of that, the darkness was concealing me from his view. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands shut causing the bugnuks to extend. I smirked and tightened my grip around the top of the katana.

He moved so quick that had I blinked I would have missed him jumping out of the light and over to where I was stood. I held the katana out in front of me, protectively. The clash of metal probably echoed for miles as his weapons hit into mine. I pushed him back, before leaping away and behind him he was behind me just as fast, the slightly laboured breathing was the only thing that had given him away. I swirled just in time to catch one hand with my blade, I dodged the other.

"What do you want?" He snarled, and released the catch on his bugnuks, somehow he had discovered that it was me. Probably had known it straight away but I had the feeling that I'd pissed him off and so he'd most likely been trying to kill me or injure me at least. Was it me or was he being extremely temperamental at the moment? What had that poison been? Could it have affected him in some other way?

"Why did you leave so suddenly? We were going to train together Ken. I have to monitor your progress or else you could over do it and hurt yourself even more."

"You were talking with Sakura, I figured that was more important to you." I felt like he'd just shoved his bugnuks through my heart. He sighed and removed the weapons, throwing them at the wall as he ran a hand through his hair and walked to the far side of the building. "That's how it's always been, how it always will be, it was the same with Aya-chan, 'save her' that was all that mattered to you. You didn't care if one of us had to give our lives to protect her."

"That's not true!" He chuckled and leant against the wall with the window, the light illuminating every muscle and curve on his frame. His shirt was off, sweat running down his body and shimmering in his hair. The bandages were as bright as they could be, only a few droplets of blood around the wound where he had probably ripped the injury open again with one of his attacks.

"Isn't it Ran? There were times on missions when I could see it in your eyes, I could read you clear as day. 'Throw yourselves in the line of fire, just don't let her get hurt' would it have mattered to you if I, any of us, would have gone down with the ocean tower just as long as her and Sakura were ok?" He asked as he thrust his hands into his pockets and looked at the wall to the side, was it tears I could see in his eyes or just a false reflection caused by the light?

"Of course, you're my friends," I started to walk closer to him, slowly closing the distance between us. Why was he thinking like this? Just because I had been talking to Sakura? Was that it, or had I done something else to upset him so?

"Really? So you can honestly tell me, that if Schwartz would have asked you to choose between Sakura and me you'd choose me?" I was right infront of him now, and sure enough they were tears, tears his pride refused to let him shed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from the touch as if it burned.

"She's an innocent Ken," His eyes narrowed and he chuckled softly,

"And I'm tainted right? I have blood on my hands, blood that can never be washed away. I have sinned, I am sin, I'm darkness, we're not white we're not pure we are darker than Schwartz, at least they admit what they do we cower behind words like justice. We are justice…I've wanted to believe that for so long, I've wanted to believe that I was pure. But I'm not…" I wanted to hug him but I couldn't everything he had just said. It had been so cold, so unlike Hidaka Ken,

"We fight for justice, we judge the men the law cannot touch," He shoved me back and growled at me.

"Who gave us the right? Who gave us the right to decide who lives and who dies? Who gave us the right to cause pain? I'm a murderer I saw that the other night, I've seen it on so many nights but I tried to ignore it tried to believe that I wasn't that I was pure that I was helping. But when I saw you with her and remembered all of these feelings I'd locked away I saw how dirty I was. The blood will never leave me, if anyone deserves to be judged it's me…"

"Ken we help people,"

"Do we? I don't think so we take peoples loved ones from them, I hate the light now, do you know that Ran? I hate teaching the kids to play soccer in the park on a warm summer's day because I see what I once was and what I am now. I used to be one of those kids; playing with my friends never once did I see myself ending up as this. I loved the sun years ago; loved to lounge around and meet people as I strolled along, now I fear that if I do that people will be able to see who I really am. The darkness shadows my sins…I now belong to the darkness…"

"No you don't,"

"I take lives, kill in cold blood, I am sin…I can't except that like you guys can, it's killing me, making me go mad. When I see Sakura in the sunlight smiling at you, I think of how I can never do that, I can't stand in the sun and smile because when I do I see the blood. I'm tainted…" I gently stroked the side of his cheek, brushing away a lone tear that had slipped down the bronzed skin.

"Then we're the same Ken, I've killed with you, I too have blood on my hands, I have sinned and I believe that it will one day tear me apart." I whispered and slowly leant in to him, my lips pressed against his in a quick gentle kiss. His eyes widened as he stared at me in confusion. I pulled away and smirked,

"You're not a murderer though Ken, you kill people because you have to, it's your job and I've never met anyone as pure as you despite the blood." I smirked before pushing into him again. His eyes fell closed this time as did mine and his lips parted allowing my tongue entrance to his mouth. I pushed my body to his, as I tasted him, the sweet taste of strawberries seemed to linger on his tongue. It drove me mad, gently I placed my arms around his body before lowering him to the floor.

"R…R…Ran," he panted and stared at me as I crawled on top of him, pinning him to the ground. I smirked at him and lowered my mouth to his neck where I bit down on the soft skin piercing the flesh with my teeth though only lightly enough to draw a drop or two of blood. "W…W…What are you…doing?" He asked as my hands moved to the top of his trousers.

"Proving to you that I care," I whispered and kissed him again he responded eagerly his tongue battling with mine in a dance for dominance that I won without even having to try. I quickly removed his trousers before allowing my hands to stroke over his chest, his body arched and twisted with every touch and I revelled in the moans that escaped his lips as I attacked his body with my mouth. A soft blush tinged his cheeks as I began to remove the white boxers, after removing the last items of clothing I took a minute to admire the beauty underneath me before ravishing his lips once again.

I then began to remove my own clothes, desperate to be as close to him as humanly possible. Desperate to be with him in the most intimate of ways, I understood that I was rushing things between us a bit but I needed this, I needed him. I'd waited for so long and now the opportunity had presented itself, I could have Hidaka Ken. I could make him mine, claim him as my koi.

I gently knocked his legs apart and positioned myself at his entrance, I had no lubrication on me and I understood that this would be painful for him but I had to show him how much I cared. It was a strange way to do it I know but in all honesty my lust for him had become unbearable. I smashed our lips together once again as I slowly began to enter him, his body arched into the sensation and he gasped. His hands grabbed hold on my shoulders.

I forced myself into him as far as possible and kissed away a tear that had slipped out of the corner of his eye. I pulled out before thrusting back in again, he yelped quietly, his fingernails dug into my back, most likely drawing blood. I lowered my lips to his neck and lightly kissed the wound I had made earlier. I slowly began to thrust in and out of him at a pace that matched our heartbeats and was not too strenuous on his healing body.

He arched and moaned with every thrust, forgetting about the pain and focusing on the pleasure. His entire body was shimmering with sweat and he glowed beautifully in the minimal white light. My hands trailed over his chest, tracing every muscle on his wonderfully sculpted body, of course the bandages made this difficult. He whimpered when I stopped, mourning the loss of the sensation. I would never forget the feel of his flesh whilst in the midst of pleasure, because it was far too perfect.

I could feel his interior muscles tighten around me, he had been bleeding for a while now, both of us had felt the liquid as it worked as a make shift lubrication. He didn't seem to mind though; his eyes were shimmering with admiration and joy. Those were the eyes of Hidaka Ken this man was Hidaka Ken and he was mine. No one could take him away from me. He called out my name as he came, his nails digging into my back and scraping down my flesh. I vaguely registered it as pain but was too overwhelmed with the pleasure to care about it.

"Ken!" I screamed as I reached my climax then I collapsed beside him and pulled him on top of me. His breathing was heavy and ghosted across my skin; this moment was perfection to me. It was everything I had ever wanted, everything I ever would want. He was my world.

_/Do you love him Ran/ _Maybe if things were different I would have noticed that that voice hadn't been my inner thoughts but Schuldig, but things weren't different and I was too tired to distinguish reality from fantasy right now. My senses were too blurred by the after math of pleasure for me to register anything but Ken's body resting on top of mine. His heartbeat and mine beating as one. _/I said, do you love him/_

_/Or is it just infatuation, have you built him up this far only to knock him down? Are you cruel and malicious? Do you care for him or is he just a toy for which you will amuse yourself with/ _I didn't answer, didn't see a point, I knew how I felt and there was no need for me to explain myself to anyone. I glanced down at the beauty lying on my chest to see that he was fast asleep. I bent down slightly and placed a kiss atop his head.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you Ken, you deserve to be happy and I'll try my best to make that a reality for you…" I whispered before I too followed him into the lands of slumber.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

Ah I hate the way that chapter turned out and the lemon was the worst I'd ever written so I'm sorry for that. Don't worry though I have planned on there being more lemons, ones that will hopefully be a lot better than that. So please just be patient, ok next chapter lots of things are planned to begin, so the next few chapters should be really action packed. Once again please review, it makes me feel happy n.n

**rebellion2fate****- **what's Schuldig planning you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see, I hope you enjoyed this update and that the lemon scene wasn't too unbearable I know it kinda sucked but I had to rush it so soz n.n anyhoo thank you very much for yet another review and I hope that I can get another one from you for this even though I probably don't deserve it…please n.n…

**dark- **You think that I write Schuldig perfect? Thanks, I thought that I was turning him a bit ooc but I guess I haven't…Yay, probably can't say the same for the rest of Schwartz though or the rest of the characters in general…oh well…thanks again for another review and I hope that I hear from you after this thanks hun n.n

**shikigami-kun****- **Devious and underhand? Well it is Schwartz so I think we'll be seeing some of that. I hope you're not going to be disappointed and I hope that I haven't disappointed you with this chapter the only way for me to find out if to get a review…please…n.n thanks once again for another wonderful review n.n

**Gillian Sillis**- I am updating every Monday, yeah I think you're right and it has something to do with the time difference, I live in England if that helps any n.n you were close with the fifth of July only it was the fourth n.n and I love your reviews they give me so much to read and your criticisms help a lot. Oh on that subject I totally agree with the Manx and Birman thing, originally I was just going to have them walk out but I thought I'd try and make them a little less depressed. Really I have no excuse for that one sorry hun n.n and Yuuki and his bro will be explained in time so just wait for the huge explanation I have planned You're going in the right direction with the theory on who Yuuki wants so congrats n.n and everything to do with that will be explained over the next three chapters, yeah I know it's gonna take a lot of explaining. As for Farfie and Schu their plans are going to be a surprise so you'll have to wait for that only you won't be waiting long I can tell you that now. Thanks for your advice on the writing I am definitely enjoying myself with this one it's really nice to have a reviewer that wants the authoress to enjoy writing the story as much as they, hopefully, enjoy reading it n.n

Thanks to you hun and kisses and hugges right back at ya n.n


	6. Curiosity killed the cat…

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter six- Curiosity killed the cat…**

**Ken's POV**

I stretched my body as I began to awake; a cold breeze snaked its way around me, freezing me to the core. I shifted slightly and felt something hard and warm to my left. Before I even knew what it was I was snuggling against it, feeling safe and cared for with its presence. For me, nowadays, that was a very strange thing indeed after all my trust in people had died along with Kase. Yet I felt protected here beside this person that I hadn't even opened my eyes to see.

"Ken?" That voice, Ran's voice and as it entered my mind so many memories came flooding back to me. Last night, him, me, everything that had happened between us, I opened my eyes and glanced up at him. Those violet orbs shining in the light of the setting sun. So much had happened between the two of us in such a short amount of time but I would have had it no other way. I liked things fast, forced my bike to go as fast as it would go. The tires of the Yamaha outside were barely non-existent thanks to that fact.

Nevertheless this caused me to question whether he actually cared for me or whether he had only wanted sex. How was I ever to know? It wasn't like he'd come straight out and tell me. I stared at him for a long time and he at me; I didn't know what to do. Did this make Ran my koi now or were we still just friends? My mind was aching due to the annoying questions and only one thing could make my headache worse. Thankfully Schuldig's voice did not arise.

"Hey, you ok?" Ran asked as he softly stroked the side of my face, knocking several strands of brown from infront of my eyes. I nodded dumbly; it was as if my voice had been stolen from me. I smirked at him and forced myself to find my voice.

"Yeah, better than ever actually, well that was an interesting way to train," I joked, he smiled and gently lifted my chin so that my lips were as close to his as possible. He leaned forward quickly and captured my lips in an amorous kiss. I smirked into the kiss and parted my lips allowing his tongue access to my mouth. Never had I been on such a high, never had I experienced something as amazing as this. It was wonderful it was perfect, it was so right, it was…indescribable. He pulled away before trailing his hand down my side.

"That's what I was thinking, perhaps we could do it again some time," I smirked at him and jumped slightly when I heard the cell phone ringing in my trouser pocket. I got up and walked over to where the item of clothing had been thrown slipping the small object out and flipping it up. My ass hurt like hell and I wanted to punch Ran in the face for not have thinking all of this through but I didn't.

"Moshi moshi?" I greeted as I placed the cell to my ear, a sigh of relief could be heard from the other line and I chuckled knowing full well that it was Omi.

"Ken…thank Kami-sama, are you ok? We've been waiting for you and Ran for ages and haven't heard anything from you. Yohji went out to look for you both but came up empty handed and I couldn't get hold of either of you on your cells!" He yelled from his end of the conversation, I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair as I pulled my boxers and my trousers on.

"Gomennasai Omi, we should have called, we were… training. Is everything ok at koneko?" I asked as I found my shirt and slipped it on over my head.

"No, according to Aya-chan and Sakura, Schuldig and Farfarello came in today,"

"They what? Shit are they ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine, However they arrived with a bouquet of flowers and a box, for you Ken. I think you should get back here as soon as possible," I gulped and took a deep breath. Why had they left something for me? What were Schwartz up to?

"We'll be there in five, don't do anything until I get there, don't even touch the box understand?" There was a grunt of approval and understanding so with that I flipped the phone down and threw it across the room at the furthest wall watching it shatter into a thousand pieces on impact.

"Ken? What's going on?" Ran asked, he was now fully dressed and stood right behind me his hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"It's Schwartz, they've been to koneko, they've left something there…for me…"

It didn't take long for us to get back to koneko, five minutes tops; I'd left the Yamaha at the warehouse deciding instead to ride with Ran in his Porsche. I could tell that he was thinking about Aya-chan and Sakura and I had to suppress the growl from escaping my lips. Had I truly been nothing more than a one-night stand, a mindless fuck, to him?

"They're fine, I asked Omi about them straight away," I explained keeping my voice calm and controlled and my eyes fixed on the road ahead. He sighed and chuckled glancing over at me with a look of concern and care burning in the violet depths.

"They're not the only ones I care for Ken, I'm worried about the contents of that box. What could Schwartz have left?" I shrugged,

"A bomb?" He snarled and shot me a glare before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"That's not funny Ken. Infact this whole situation is incredibly serious; nothing would have stopped Schwartz from rigging that box to explode as you opened it. They would essentially kill us all where we sat."

"It's not their style, they'd rather do it hands on, you know stab us and let Farfarello draw pretty pictures with our blood." The rest of the car journey was spent in silence; no conversation seemed to fit the situation at the moment. Sudden death seemed to be the thing that loomed in our foreseeable future so silence was more than accepted.

When we reached Koneko Aya-chan, Sakura and Omi were waiting outside. The very second Ran exited the car Sakura ran over to him and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and crying into his shirt. I think I growled, but I wasn't entirely sure, her loud sobs drowned out any other sound that was present. Still my mind noted how Ran wasn't pushing her away, no, quite the opposite, his arms had snaked around her waist and he was whispered a soft 'shh' to her. I wanted to look at his eyes to see what was shimmering within them, but I was too scared, too worried of what I might see.

_/I'm confused, is he dating her? Why did he fuck you? Oh she's underage isn't she, I understand, sexual tension can be a bitch you have to relieve it whenever you can/_

_/Shut up Schuldig/ _

_/Why Kenken? Am I making sense? Could it be that he just used you before going back to her? Does he love her/_

_/Shut up Schuldig/_

_/But how can you know? After all you were just asking yourself the very same thing, so many people have betrayed you my sweet little kitten, perhaps it's his turn. I hate to be the one to tell you this but the ice is melting, get off before you fall, cause he won't be there to catch you when you do./_

_/Shut up Schuldig/ _I grabbed my head and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as I made my way into the koneko no sumi.

_/Why? Look at them Ken, look at him, look into his eyes, see the look you wish to see him look at you with/ _I whimpered softly and forced my head to stay straight despite it wishing to look back, _/Whatever kitten, why don't you go in and open your present, I hope you like it, believe it or not, we do care for you…Farfie and I…/ _He chuckled lowly and then the voice disappeared, I was glad but simultaneously I missed the comfort it brought to me by being there…

I shuddered at the thought and smiled at Omi and Aya-chan before entering the flower shop. Said two followed me in, I wasn't sure about Ran and Sakura, and I sure as hell didn't want to look back and see. It was as if the package was calling to me, drawing me in, the bouquet was on top of the black box filled with what looked like a million red and black roses, a white cross was the note in the centre of the arrangement. Only the name 'Ken' printed on it in big black lettering. I removed the flowers and placed them on the table my hands moving to the red ribbon wrapped around the black box.

"Ken, don't we haven't inspected it yet," Omi muttered but his voice was barely audible to me now, this box, this object, had entranced me and I was going to open it regardless of what it might be.

"Ken stop it! It could be dangerous" I vaguely recognised the voice as being that belonging to Aya-chan but ignored that as well. My hands seized the crimson red ribbon, pulling softly at the bow before the silken string relinquished it's hold on the box allowing me easy access to the lid and whatever was inside. _'Curiosity killed the cat' _was written on the top, it did not deter me, nothing could. I needed to know what was inside the box.

"Ken no," Sakura appeared at my side I could make out that much but I ignored her, my vision was centred on the object on the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you stop being foolish Ken," I chuckled at Ran's voice, couldn't make out the words but the voice was there. Strong and in control, just as it had been last night…I growled at the thought and yanked the top off the box. I just about heard Sakura scream as she saw the item hidden within a bed of black silk. The inscription on the inside of the box lid read _'But Schwartz kindly brought it back' _I stared down at the item. A heart, a human heart, bloody and stained, ripped from someone's body lay in the centre. A note was stuck in the organ and I gently pulled it out scanning the white words that were printed on the black paper.

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_We stole his heart_

_And we'll steal yours too' _

_Look in the roses dear kitten and your true present be revealed…_

I did as the note instructed picking up the bouquet and flipping through the flowers, I lifted a multicoloured black and red rose from the arrangement to see a red chain wrapped around the stem. A black pendant in the shape of a cross, jet stone and crimson red rubies running along the edges. The rubies made the pendent look like it was bloodied. All in all it was amazingly beautiful, I slipped it around my neck and stared down at it for a while before I felt someone shaking me. I unfroze and blinked to see Ran with his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing? That parcel could have been a bomb, you could have killed us all."

"But it wasn't and it didn't! It was a present, a heart, and this, I don't pretend to know what Schwartz are intending but no one got hurt so what's wrong with going along with it?"

"They're manipulating you!"

"Then they're just like you, look where that got me, used only to be thrown away a few minutes later!" I pulled out of his grasp and pushed him away, Sakura was at his side in a minute and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" He asked moving closer to me, I retreated again, I wouldn't fall victim to broken promises not now, not with him.

_/Good boy, push him away/_

_/Shut up Schuldig/_

_/I'll make you trust me, do something, say something to her and you'll see, he'll stick up for her just like he's always done./_

"You promised me Ran, and just like every one else you broke your promise, used me and then went back to your little underage whore," he slapped me so hard that I heard something click when my head snapped to the side. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched Sakura grab hold of Ran's waist, he placed a hand on the small of her back and I began to walk over to them. He did just as Schuldig had said he would, pushed her back behind him and stood infront of her protectively. I just picked up the bouquet and stared at them.

"This is the only bouquet I've ever been given, I don't expect I'll be getting one from you Ran I was just your little fuck toy, Schuldig was right," I shoved the arrangement into his arms, and gave a weak smile, my anger having calmed. "Give them to Sakura,"

_/That's right kitten, he's in love with her, I know it, after all I've been in his head. If it's any conciliation he thought you were an amazing fuck./_

_/Shut up Schuldig/_

_/You're falling kitten, so quickly, so easily, if you stay he'll just manipulate you and use you again. Leave kitten, run away…/_

"SHUT UP SCHULDIG!" I growled and smashed my fists against my temples before running out of the shop, my bike was back at the warehouse, but the green and white Kawasaki Ninja that Yohji had brought a month ago was parked outside. Helmet on the seat and keys in the ignition signalling that he had just returned from wherever he had been. I jumped onto the bike and slammed the helmet onto my head. I forced the bike to go as fast as it could. Speeding down the highway at a speed way over any speed limit.

_/Where are you going kitten/_

_/Away/_

_/Would you like revenge on him for what he did to you, used you and all so that he could stay with her/_

_/No/_

_/Don't lie to me, it's a bad habit/ _

_/Shut up/ _I snarled and increased the speed on the bike, I turned sharply at a corner and felt my leg graze the road beneath me. I could feel all of my worries and pain just drifting away as I forced the bike to go faster and faster despite it's protests. There was another motorcyclist behind me; I could see them reflected in the right side mirror. There was something familiar about it, after focusing on the bike for a while I realised it to be mine, the black Yamaha and it was gaining on me.

I knew the Yamaha was faster Yohji and I had raced several times, sometimes switching bikes, the Yamaha would always win. And if the person riding it wanted to catch up with me then it would be no problem. I snarled and decided to try and lose them down on of the mountain paths I was so fond of. I switched gears on the bike and turned off into another road, the road was gritty and old, warn out by all of the people that had travelled down it in the past. The other bike continued to chase me, it was closer now and forcing the bike to go even faster was not an option for me anymore, it was already at full speed.

At the end of the road to my left there was a relatively well hidden path that led off to a track that wound it's way around the side of the mountains. I didn't turn the bike until I was right infront of the path and then swerved it roughly to the left so that it kicked up dust which I was planning on using to block myself from the other man's view. If only for a split second. My body heaved and began to protest at the force at which I was moving now but I didn't care, I was running away from everything that persisted to annoy me. I wanted to see what it would feel like to be free, even if it was only for a brief period of time…

I chuckled when I saw that the Yamaha was no longer behind me, I truly had escaped everything. I figured it had probably been one of Weiss on the bike, most likely Ran, Yohji had probably brought it back with him and had been putting it away when I'd taken off, or something like that anyway. Like I cared either way fuck them all, I guess I didn't mean that. I was just acting irrationally; I didn't have much time to think on this matter though cause the next thing I knew the Yamaha was at my side. The driver rammed his bike against mine with so much force that the Ninja went right up against the wooden railing of the hill.

With one more push from the other bike I was rolling down the hill, my head hitting against a rock or something hard at least because the next thing I knew my helmet rolled off of my head and I was surrounded by darkness…

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

And I'll end it there, right, sorry for such a strange chapter, if you're worried why Ken was acting like this then it's because he'd always thought that Ran had harboured a feeling of love for Sakura and having Schuldig in his head saying that it was true kinda flipped him over the edge and for other reasons which will be explained eventually n.n. In other words I just wanted an action packed angst filled chapter where just after they've gotten together things don't exactly go to plan.

Don't hate me yet, there's time to fix everything if you just review n.n

**DEDICATION…** I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the people who were injured or died in the London bomb attack and all of their friends and family's. I already wrote a Dragonball Z poem but being English and not living that far away from London myself as well as having friends there it's just something I had to do n.n

_**SilverwingedAngl**_**e- **(blink, blink) Uh…Ok… oh and about Omi that's because his injuries were only minimal and so after a while the pain just kinda faded away and plus I think he was more worried about Ken having a poisonous bullet being buried in his abdomen than a small flesh wound on his side n.n Anyhoo thanks a million for your reviews and I hope I hear from you again soon n.n

**Miss Takatori- **Yeah Schwartz are fab I love them soo much that's why I had to put them in here as the sick twisted bastards that they are, he he. I love Schuldig and Farfarello they're what I consider to be perfect bad guys n.n anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even with the lack of Schwartz, stick with me please n.n I'm planning a few Schwartz centric chapters for the future n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **Another really long review and something that I needed considering that my friends have just completely ditched me and I'm feeling a little down right now n.n. I know I'm evil with all the pain I'm putting Ken through but hey hopefully it makes for good reading. Let's not blame Ran though he didn't actually know that he was hurting Ken so much and neither does he in this chapter. He just doesn't understand what's going on inside Ken's head (which is a secret yet to be revealed to all n.n) so he doesn't know how to help him or how to deal with him. Yes getting ignored is a very painful way to get at someone, I should know, I'm glad you're enjoying all the pain Kenken's going through. I personally HATE Sakura I mean she looks exactly like his sister it would be like incest if he dated her and also can anyone say 'Relena from Gundam Wing?' who I also hate they're exactly the same. I think sinking into a pit was just what Ken wanted to do, he didn't want to deal with it anymore, betrayal hurts and after suffering so much I figure all he wanted to do was give up, but I refuse to let him n.n. Him leaving them alone was completely down to my own experiences when my friends started ignoring me I was just like 'fine you wanna play it like that play it without me watching.' It's the easiest thing to do cause if you just stand there you're gonna get more and more upset you know what I mean? And speed has always been a thing for me, the theory of the faster you go the closer you are to flying away from all of your troubles in my opinion is dead on. Still love Schuldig? Oh what a wicked web he spins I wonder what he and Farfie have planned, (all knowing smirk.) I hated writing the touchy feely moment between Sakura and Ran, I didn't want him to do too much back because then it would be like she's trying to get close to him but he doesn't care (like in the series.) But for this fic I think he has to react to her a little more even thought it's most likely Ken blowing things out of proportion. Wow 'Sensual training' you say well as someone that does martial arts aswell as sword fighting I know how beautiful fighting can be. The way the moves flow like water when played out perfectly is just breath taking. My boyfriend actually was training when I was drafting this and so I got most of it from him even though I didn't join in as Ran did. I know it was a little dangerous having them use real weapons but they're experts and no one got hurt (save for Ken's ass) so it doesn't really matter does it? I haven't seen Gluhen or the OVA's either although I have seen pictures and from what I've read Gluhen especially isn't worth buying so I'll just stick the original n.n I like your ideas for Sakura but I'll just have to wait and see if they fit in with what I've got planned k hun? 'Stash a bottle in the warehouse for next time?' How do you know they'll be a next time? Nah I'm just kidding, or am I? I know I'm sorry I'm soo slow with this story my first ever fanfiction was updated every other day but that just became impossible to keep up as I went along…wow is it me or is this reply longer than the entire story? (Sweatdrop) Oh well you deserve it because you took the time to review so deeply so I will give you the same favour. Aww, from kisses and hugs to with love I'm soo lucky to have such a sweet reviewer.

With love right back hun n.n

**rebellion2fate- **Thanks, I'm glad people liked the lemon and the chapter in general, I'm so used to writing full blow NC 17 on fics for other fiction services that I don't know where to stop when it's R…(sigh)…oh well it hasn't been removed so here's hoping I got it right n.n And is Ran doing this on instinct? (Smiles innocently) I have no idea, we shall just have to wait and see, bugnuks at the ready…just joking… or am I n.n? Thanks for the review hun n.n

**dark- ** ok maybe the lemon wasn't as bad as I thought it had been n.n well that's just me nothings I do is ever good enough in my opinion. Wow I'm a real downer on myself (sigh) Oh you want to see what happens do you should I say 'tissues at the ready?' or 'You're all in for one hell of a bumpy ride?' Ah just mix them both together (giggles maniacally) Thanks for the review and I hope this chappie prompts another one n.n

_**shikigami-kun**_**- **Yay I haven't scared you off yet n.n I'm so happy, this chapter got soo much attention from you guys I guess there's a little hentai in all of us or in my case a big hentai (giggles) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well, it was kind of a flip reverse from the last one but I'm heading for some turbulence so if you'd all sit down and buckle up your seatbelts please n.n Hope to see ya again soon hun n.n


	7. Strange

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

**Chapter seven- Strange,**

**Ran's POV**

I stared at my ceiling in confusion, everything had been fine when we were in the car driving back from that warehouse and then it had all just gone horribly wrong. For once I'd had the thing that I'd craved for what seemed like eternity and it had been cruelly snatched away from me. His behaviour had been so strange and out of it, it had been like watching a volcano erupt. Did he think I didn't love him? Did he think I was in love with Sakura?

I heard the noise of a motorcycle pull up outside and leapt to my feet, I ran to the window and stared down at the street below but it wasn't him. Just some random person waiting for a truck to pass before they continued on their way. I snarled and threw my fist into the nearby wall, had I done this? Had I made him so confused? Had I done the thing I had promised I wouldn't do to him? Had I hurt him? Had I betrayed him?

Shit, I just wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to hear his voice. I wanted to explain everything, tell him how much I loved him, and how much I needed him. I'm not sure how long I leant against that window, just waiting for him to return. At some point, Sakura had come in asking if I was ok, I just shook my head and told her to leave. I was blaming her because it was too hard for me to blame myself. Aya-chan had walked past the door several times, telling me that she had made food and it was downstairs. I told her that I wasn't hungry and she pushed the matter no longer.

I watched as Omi and Yohji went out to try and find the brunette, no matter how many times they tried, they came back empty handed and with a look or dread on their faces. And when night rolled in and they walked into my room and sat on my bed, watching me watch the road beneath. We shared the same belief that the longer he was gone for the less chance their was of him coming back…to us…to me… tears stung the back of my eyes as I thought of that night we had spent together. The overwhelming pleasure of my lips on his, sweat covered body against sweat covered body.

Everything had just been too rushed, if only I had taken it slow then maybe he would have seen that I truly did love him and didn't only want him for a quick screw. I think the reason for him flipping out had been because I had gone about showing him my affections in a bizarre way and thus he had reacted bizarrely. Still there was something more to it, I knew that, Schwartz had something to do with it I could tell by how quiet Schuldig had become all of a sudden. No longer in my mind…

Had he been in Ken's?

"He'll be ok, he'll storm in tomorrow morning and apologise for the way he acted. That's Ken, he's a hothead, he acts on instinct and in the heat of the moment. He leaps before he looks then deals with the consequences afterwards. But, he knows what he's doing and he knows how to protect himself, there's no sense in us worrying so much, there's nothing we can do till he returns. I know my best friend, he'll be in a hotel or a bar somewhere unwinding." Yohji explained lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm not so sure," I muttered, "Ken has never acted like this before, sure he can be irrational sometimes but never like this. Something else was affecting his judgement, that present from Schwartz was something used to lure him away from us."

"Don't jump to conclusions Ran! Schwartz may have nothing to do with this, I agree with Yohji I say we wait. Give him a day, two tops, he'll come back, he's Weiss he needs the rest of us because we're so much like him. We're his family, he needs us as much as we need him." I couldn't argue with that logic, Omi had spoken perfect truth. So why was it that I didn't believe it? Why couldn't I imagine Ken walking through the door tomorrow morning apologising?

Why did I still think this somehow linked in with Schwartz?

"Get some sleep Ran, what if something did happen and he needed our help? You being dead on your feet wouldn't help in the slightest." Omi pleaded, his eyes shimmering in the dim light. The chibi was right, I needed to sleep, though I knew that when I closed my eyes I would see him. I'd see his body underneath mine, feel my lips on his, taste him. I would be able to sense the sweat and I would recall the bliss we had shared together only to wake up the next morning and see that he wasn't there.

"Omi's right, Ken'll come back, just don't think about it anymore, switch off and go to sleep and in the morning…well…we'll see," and with that said the two of them left my room. Closing the door behind them, I growled and threw myself down onto the bed, squeezing my eyes shut and forcing myself to sleep because it was too hard to stay awake without him being there. Too painful to be without him…why was it that you only ever miss something when it was gone?

But Ken wasn't gone…he'd be right back…he'd walk in tomorrow smiling and laughing and I'd hold him in my arms once again. Then I'd make love to him and show him how much he truly meant to me…and it was with those thoughts…those little lies that everyone tells themselves before they go to bed at night that I slept. Although the sleep was uneasy and uncomfortable and as light as could be incase something happened, it brought with it images of him and thus I was happy.

Ken's POV 

I awoke to darkness, my whole body hurt like hell, I went to stand but couldn't. I was dizzy and my vision was blurred not that having perfect vision would have helped in the perpetual darkness. I screamed out, asking for help but receiving none from the four walls enclosing me. I screamed again before backing into one of the corners and trying to think back to the last thing I remembered.

I had been riding a motorcycle after storming out of koneko, Yohji's motorcycle to be exact, then some guy appeared out of nowhere riding my Yamaha and knocked me off the road. After that there was nothing, I had blacked out and somehow ended up here, wherever here was. My body went numb, then pain overwhelmed it again, I missed the numbness almost instantaneously. I groaned in agony, my entire being burned, I tried to push myself up from the floor but the aching of my limbs was too great and so I merely managed to collapse once again.

"Hm, hm, hm, poor little kitty, strayed from the group and got lost… now he's all alone and injured to boot." The voice was so familiar to me, yet the only thing that registered in my mind was that I was to fear it. I went to move, to try and run but all I did was flinch and scream as I knocked one of my sides against the wall. "I wouldn't move if I were you, broken ribs, sprained left wrist and right ankle. Plus the standard bumps and bruises one is likely to accumulate if one should happen to be knocked off of a motorcycle."

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I?"

"Ssh, all will be revealed in time, first let us help you with your wounds." Another voice, from right beside the other.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we are offering our help, you must understand it's not something we do on a regular basis, now please, what fun can we have with you when you are so badly injured." The voice…it was…it couldn't be…I hadn't been…no…

"Hm, hm, hm, yes I apologise, for I was the cause of those injuries but you must understand it was in your best interest that I did. Think about it, how much longer would Weiss have kept you around anyway? You're becoming unstable Ken, unreliable, untrustworthy, you're showing mercy to your enemies and doubting your own abilities, we can help you with that."

"Schwartz!" I snarled as the lights came on and illuminated the two men before me, Schuldig was stood on the far side by the door and Farfarello was crouched right infront of me. His head tilted slightly in confusion as he glanced me over, noting my wounds and their causes. "Fuck off!" I screamed at him, he just chuckled and licked his lips before seizing hold of my arm and snapping the bone back into place. I held in the scream of pain as the bone was forced back into the socket.

"Oh, I retract my earlier statement, that wrist was broken not sprained," the left side of his lips pulled upwards in a smile and Schuldig chuckled from where he was stood. I stared at that one golden eye before my attention returned to my wrist, the pain was gone.

"Amazing isn't he? He can fix everything with a crack of a bone and a few bandages and can make your emotional pain just fade away with a slice of a knife. No Kenken, I'm not talking about murder so don't worry about that. Farfie's an artist, he likes to draw and skin is the canvas of his choice." My eyes focused on the white haired man before me as he went about how to fix my other injuries. It seemed strange but I felt as though I should trust them. "Go with that thought, we don't wish to harm you,"

"I'll bandage your ribs for you, but firstly, are you bleeding anywhere?" Farfarello asked, his voice soft, calm, and completely sane. I stared at him and shook my head.

"No, I don't think so," He moved his gaze from my face to my shirt and pointed at a crimson spot opposite where my bullet wound was.

"Really? So what's that?" I didn't know whether to say sorry or push him away from me and try to break free from wherever I was being held. Still, it was probably in my best interest to stay put considering either one of them could overpower me without even having to try. Before I could think about anything else the Irishman before me had my shirt off and the bandages removed. He chuckled and leaned closer to the gash across my lower abdomen licking the blood from the wound. I gasped and immediately pushed him away from me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelped and placed my hand over the cut, both of the other men chuckled as Farfarello stood and walked back over to me. Sitting right back down where he had previously been and grabbing hold of my face in a vice like grip.

"I'm clotting the wound in order to stop the blood flow, why? Is there something uncomfortable about having my tongue on your flesh?"

"I don't think so, I rather enjoy it, infact you could say that I'm getting a little jealous stood all the way over here watching my koi lick another man." Schuldig joked and chuckled as he grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth before lighting it and taking a deep drag from the small white stick resting in his mouth. Farfarello's lips came dangerously close to those of my own before he moved and whispered softly into my ear.

"What's wrong kitten? Do you fear me? Do you fear what I could do to you?" I shivered as the warm breath floated across my face. His hands moved to my sides and gently danced their way across my skin. "Do you fear your helplessness?" I shook my head and took a deep breath before responding to the question.

"No!" he chuckled and lightly scratched at my skin with his nails.

"Do you fear what you are slowly becoming? A murderer like us?"

"Yes" I wasn't sure why I had just admitted that to them, wouldn't they use that against me in the future? After all they were my enemies surely they'd do anything to destroy me. Then again if that was the case why hadn't they killed me when they'd had the chance, when I couldn't defend myself? Why were they helping me now when they could just kill me?

"Because we see in you one of our own, Schwartz would never kill another Schwartz. There's darkness burning within your soul my little kitty-cat, let it out or it'll tear you apart." Farfarello chuckled and slipped a small knife out of his mouth, I sighed and took a deep breath. Was it true that I was one of them? Had I got it wrong by joining Weiss? Did I belong here, with them? Farfarello smirked at me and lifted the cross pendent from where it hung round my neck, tracing the symbol of his faith before dropping it back against my chest. "Do you like it kitten?" I stared into his lone golden eye and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think I do…" He smiled and ran the tip of the knife across my cheek drawing blood before licking it away with his tongue…

"Good, I killed the man who made it for you, it was his heart in that box, I did it so that this…" He took hold of the necklace with the knife scratching my throat slightly but not deep enough for blood. "Would be yours and only yours, no one else will ever wear a necklace such as this. It is unique to you just as you are unique to all the world…" those words twisted and twirled in my mind…what were they planning to do with me?

Normal POV 

"What are they doing in there?"

"Exactly what you asked Takatori-san," was the curt answer Crawford gave as he walked away from the door and sat beside Nagi on the couch. "But I wish to inquire, why him?" Yuuki chuckled and turned to face the two members of Schwartz that were at present his companions.

"Simple, there is not a member of Weiss that does not trust him completely, not one among them that would be willing to attack him and strike him down. Fujimiya Ran would do it to any of the other two if he had to but he loves this one far too much to hurt him. Infact quite the opposite he would go to extraordinary lengths to protect him and how much would it hurt him to see the one he loves with the men he despises the most?" The young boy asked as he leant against the nearby wall a flicker of glee shining in the dark chocolate eyes.

"Are you truly doing this for revenge on your family or is there something else to it?" Nagi asked softly, his midnight blue orbs shining with curiosity.

"Well of course I wish for revenge for the members of my family that were killed by them however…there is a curse upon the Takatori name, one that states you will eventually be assassinated by the best of the best. I do not so much care about myself more my younger brother, he knows nothing of this, nothing of the Takatori's, he is not a Takatori and he never will be. I want him to escape this curse even if I do not." The other two men were slightly shocked at this, a Takatori that did not care centrally for himself it was like a blue moon, very rarely happened.

"How admirable," Nagi muttered and folded his arms across his chest, Yuuki smirked and nodded.

"Yes I suppose it is, how long will this take exactly?" Crawford shrugged and glanced over at the door and then back to Yuuki.

"I wouldn't hang around for them, Schuldig and Farfarello aren't ones to rush something. This will undoubtedly take time; we will contact you when they're done. Go home, spend time with you brother, Nagi and I must go and find out what Kritiker have planned. They are being oddly silent all of a sudden."

"I agree, they're probably planning something it would be in your best interest to let us find out what." Yuuki smiled at the other boy and nodded softly before taking one last glance at the cell door that contained the two other members of Schwartz and the one who belonged to them now. He chuckled sadistically before saying goodbye and leaving the apartment. Nagi sighed when he was gone and rubbed his temples gently. "What are you planning Crawford?"

"After all of this there will only be one remaining group in this 'alliance' either the Takatori's or Schwartz. I tire of the Takatori's refusal to die, these two will be the last we protect and they will be the last we betray."

"Then why do we keep stopping Weiss from doing this for us?" The young Japanese boy asked, searching for the answer on his leaders face. Crawford smirked and leant closer to the teen.

"Where would be the fun in that Nagi? Every pest, every annoyance to Schwartz must fall by our hands and it's ten times sweeter when they fall by their own. Now come on we must find out what Kritiker have planned."

"Is this the future for Schwartz? Is this all our destinies hold? Will we forever remain assassins destroying whatever comes close to us? What are we trying to accomplish with all of this death and disaster? How will it end Brad? Will we walk off in to the sunset as victors, free to do as we please and kill when we want? Or will we be delivered the same murderous fate that we have sentenced so many others to over the years? Hm, hm, hm or maybe not even you can foresee that, perhaps Schwartz is a mystery even to itself,"

"Maybe, but no mystery remains a mystery forever, we must all understand that there will be an end to Schwarz whatever that ending may be. It wouldn't seem fitting for us to find freedom after all of this. After everything we've done, what we are, we would never be able to become 'normal' and just blend in with the rest of society and I for one wouldn't want to."

"I feel the same, do Schuldig and Farfarello really believe that they can turn Hidaka Ken against those he loves the most? He's a stubborn one; they may be able to confuse him but getting him to kill the rest of Weiss. Are they strong enough to manipulate him so very much?"

"Of course not, but we knew this was coming and made preparations Hidaka will do as he is told. I have foreseen the downfall of Weiss and it is at his hands not ours. Until Weiss are out of the way we do as Takatori Yuuki instructs understood?"

"Understood, I'll hack into the Kritiker information sites that they set up for their agents, any new missions will be posted there. If I can't find any there I'll hack into Weiss' computer system and see if Omi has written anything up about a new mission or received an E-mail with anything resembling mission info. If all else fails we can ask Schuldig to dive into one of Weiss' heads and see what he can find. They'll be too absorbed with Ken to notice him invading their minds anyway."

"Agreed, contact me the minute you find anything, I'll be in the study until then. And Nagi, no more questions on where Schwartz are heading we will deal with those kinds of situations if and when they arise."

"Yes, of course." And with that the two members turned and went separate ways. By the end of this day the future of Schwartz, Weiss and the Takatori's would have changed drastically. Questions would have been asked only to be left hanging unanswered in the air and heartache over all else would reign supreme…

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

It's getting strange now I'll admit that. Ok well things are about to explode big time, what do Schwartz have planned for Kenken and what is Yuuki planning? He he, I know. I'm well aware this chapter is completely and utterly strange hence the title but it's just a bridge to go from one thing to the other. Next chapter things that desperately need to be explained will be and Ken's in for a world of pain (my poor baby I'm soo cruel) Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me n.n

**Silverwingedangle- **(blink, blink) uh…I don't understand, all I can say is thanks for the review and I know the thing with Omi was a bit of a screw up so I'm sorry and I hope you can see through it, thanks for the review and I hope I get more amusing reviews from ya because they give me a good laugh…thanks hun n.n

**bffimagine****- **Yep, confusing it is, that wasn't what I was originally planning on but it just ended up as something really baffling and it's going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better…thanks for the review and I hope this chappie prompts another one from ya (hint, hint)

**Lk****- **Yep RanxKen is great but I do have to say I am partial to FarfarelloxKen there's just something so sinister about it so don't be shocked if that pops up a bit…there won't be much but I just love Schwartz and their evilness so it had to go in n.n I'm glad you like the characterisation and I hope to hear from ya again soon n.n

**RosefaerietaleRed****- **Thanks for the review and the driver was Farfie but I'm guessing you know that now n.n thanks for the review and I hope I hear from ya soon n.n

**JadedSoul****- **Yay a new reviewer, I liked that line too I was very proud of it and thought that it was a very Ken thing to say, anyhoo I'm glad that you like and I hope that you stick with it and that I'll be hearing a lot more from you real soon…thanks hun n.n

**Dark- **Ha, I like being compared to Schuldig, he's soo cool, I'm really glad to hear that you are still enjoying it, I'm surprised at how many reviews I've gotten so far but really pleased at them as well. Thank you for contributing to my happiness, hm you want the pendent hey? Tough it's Kenken's and as far as I can tell…non existent I just made it up (laughs manically) well hope to hear from ya again real soon hun n.n till then thanks for all the reviews.

**Bweiss****- **Hm, Sakura being abandoned in the woods and then hunted by rabid wolves, (thinks on it then goes all teary eyes) you're a girl after my own heart I do agree with that. I'll have to think of how I can fit it in to the fanfic because that just sounds like fun. Anyhoo I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic and I hope that you stick with it and that I hear from ya real soon thanks a million hun n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **Hey it's cool, I love long reviews and yours really lift my spirits when I've been having a bad ass day so please…DON'T shorten them I like that you ask questions and offer constructive criticism it proves that you're reading thoroughly. n.n****I love to cuddle too, usually my pillow because all the people I know aren't touchy feely --U however I just ordered a Kumagoro plushie which I intend to hug the stuffing out of but I'm straying off topic I'm just soo happy about it n.n back to the review reply.

The whole thing with Ran brushing strands of hair from Ken's eyes was put in for exactly that reason but Ken being unsure of himself and the people around him is unable to view that moment for what it was. Other things also contribute to this fact but they are crucial to the plot and have yet to be mentioned n.n they're a surprise so you'll just have to wait for all to be written and therefore revealed soz hun. Your question on why Omi and Yohji didn't know where Ran and Ken were is easy to answer, Manx and Birman didn't tell them because there really wasn't any need to they wanted Ken to train with Ran so that he could help him get over his injury. To do this they figured he'd need a little one on one time with Abyssinian and Omi and Yohji being themselves had they have known of the existence of this warehouse would have no doubt gone to join in, or watch, or disturb them in general so they kept it a secret. Ran and Ken probably would have told them about the new warehouse but Omi and Yohji had already left by the time they left the meeting with Manx and Birman. I hope that explains it n.n and although it would have been hilarious for Bombay and Balinese to have walked in on the two when they were (cough) at it (cough, cough) I think it would have ruined the moment and the atmosphere I was trying to create. Maybe next time…if there is one (looks around slyly)

As for Ran knowing Sakura was at Koneko, I meant to explain this in the fic but it must have slipped my mind, she's now working there with Aya-chan as the two have become something that resembles 'friends.' Ok the way Ran reacted to Sakura I know totally OOC but there is a reason for it that will be mentioned in a later chapter. It's basically linked to how she looks like Aya-chan and how much he loves his sister I put it in to give Ken something to flip about --U and don't worry about not liking Sakura I personally despise the girl. You're right things like that are bound to happen if you hang around Weiss and they're just going to keep happening so either grow a spine or leave that my theory n.n

What's with the presents you ask? I can't tell…not just yet all will be revealed in time, all I can say is maybe they want Weiss dead or maybe they truly love Kenken and want to give him a better life, who knows in this fucked up excuse for a fanfiction? (I swear it's getting more and more insane and complex by the second.) The questions you're asking me now are exactly the questions I wanted people to start asking around the next few chapters I want to invite the readers into Ken's world and show them his confusion. As for the questions involving the end of the fanfiction, how am I supposed to know? I'm just going where the muses take me n.n I'll tell you one thing though you are a VERY perceptive reader and I've noticed several times now that you're hitting the nail on the head with your questions so just keep that in mind. I can't give it all away you must understand but I'll give ya that much n.n

Ok the necklace's role has yet to be explained so be patient, I know Ken's comment on Sakura was really cruel but he was desperate to find out what Ran's reaction would be so he had to take it to such extremes, forgive him and me? And don't say 'Were a couple' you'll give mean little me bad ideas, just keep in mind that they never actually called things off…just had a little 'tiff' as it were.

Are you psychic or am I that obvious? You were spot on with your guess on who was on the motorcycle n.n Farfie all the way because I love him soo much n.n and Schuldig did offer a little telepathic help to him as well so it was kinda both of them, good guess. Don't apologise for asking for a sooner update, I understand and don't mind, it shows me that you really like my story and that's always a nice thing to see, the martial arts it a key reason I can't update faster my sensei is incredibly strict so I don't like to piss him off with skipping classes or being late so I have to slow my writing down instead, sorry.

Thanks for the comment on my friends or ex friends or whatever you call them I have to admit I would like to make up with them but I'm too stubborn and they're being too bitchy to me so I don't see it happening at least not until after the summer holidays. I break up in two days now so I may be able to get these chapters up sooner… MAY be able to I'm not promising anything though hun even though for being so sweet you do deserve it n.n

_'One drop of water already raises the ocean, so let us just start with ourselves.' _That's so philosophical and so true no one ever gains anything from terrorism all it ever promotes is pain and loss why people can't see this I don't know. I'm not after global pacifism or complete peace just an end to mindless destruction and pain…maybe that is the key to having global pacifism I don't know I just want everyone I know and care for to live in a safe world…

To end on a happier note thank you for you're wonderful reviews and please leave them as long as they are because I always have fun reading them n.n hope to hear from you again soon hun; (glomp tackles you for the lovely review)

**Rebellion2fate- **Yay you're still here, oh hunny if you're confused this early in the game then be prepared for some major headaches later…seriously how I'm going to make sense of what my muses have planned I'll never know…ah well…I hope that you enjoyed this chappie and that you will enjoy the many more to come thanks for the review hun n.n

**shikigami-kun****- **Oh you don't have to worry about Schuldig all he will be doing in this fic is confusing people and screwing with Weiss' minds because we all know that's what he does best n.n glad to hear you have your harness on, hope you checked it first, wouldn't want you falling off mid ride n.n thanks for the review hun and I hope I hear from you again real soon n.n

**  
**


	8. Alone my heart breaks

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter eight- Alone my heart breaks… 

**Ran's POV**

When I awoke he had not returned, then again I had not expected such a thing. My heart ached for him yet there was nothing I could do to get him back. Still my mind nagged at me that it had only been a day at most since he had left and that he just needed to blow off a bit of steam before he waltzed back in through the door. Smile on his face and glow to his skin. Yes I forced myself to believe that it would only be a matter of time before Hidaka Ken returned, his sanity intact his mind, his body, his soul, his heart, his very being all of it mine and all of mine his.

I sat on the window ledge twirling an acacia mindlessly between my forefinger and thumb. I was running over the events of the past few days in my mind, analysing everything and trying to work out why Ken had acted as he had. Why he had been so strange and senseless, why hadn't he just stayed and allowed me to talk with him? Allowed me to straighten everything out? I was jerked from my thoughts when the door opened and Omi stepped in, I was on my feet and infront of him in an instant.

"Did you find him?" He shook his head in a motion that read 'no' and my hopes were shattered instantly. He sighed, almost as if he were disappointed that he hadn't found him for me. Yes that was just like Omi always thinking about other people, it made me feel guilty that I was asking them to look for him instead of doing it for myself and fixing the mess that I had made.

"He'll be back," It was at this point I wondered whether Omi was trying to convince me or himself. He had seemed so sure of this fact last night but now, not now, now it was as if that belief had been cruelly snatched away from him and from myself. I wanted to believe that Ken would walk through that door any minute now, my head kept protesting that he would but my heart screamed that he wouldn't. It yelled that he wasn't coming back now or ever that something awful had happened to him and that he wasn't mine anymore…I wanted to cry…but Fujimiya Ran doesn't cry.

Not for his sister, not for his parents, not for his friends, his enemies, himself, and not for his lover…because at the end of the day I was a cold hearted bastard that had once sworn that I would bleed every last drop of blood before I allowed myself to shed one tear. My pride my ego my goddamn heart of ice wouldn't let me weep for my lover and it wouldn't let me beg for his return.

"So what is it then?" My voice was cold and harsh, I hadn't meant for that to be the case but it was. I was just too stressed to let anything go at the moment; everything within me burned for the feel of my katana slicing through flesh and muscle. Piercing a heart as charred as that of my own.

"Oh, Manx and Birman are downstairs, they're waiting for you in the meeting room," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair straightening it slightly.

"Have you told them about Ken?"

"No, we thought we'd leave that to you," I nodded

"Thank you, now let's not leave them waiting," I went to walk away but Omi stopped me by outstretching his arm and blocking my path. I stared down at him with an inquisitive look; he refused to meet my gaze instead choosing to stare down at the floor beneath his feet.

"That's not all Ran…they asked for me to go and get Ken, said that they found something out about the antidote you gave him. They said it was urgent," he finally glanced up at me, a look of complete and utter worry replacing his usually genki exterior. My eyes widened and I pushed past him, running down the stairs I passed Mamoe and Aya-chan on my way and received odd looks from the both of them but I didn't care. Had I possibly injected Ken with a poison dressed up to look like an antidote? And now I had no idea where he was or how to help him. If I was in any way responsible for any pain he might be in…then I don't know what I'd do…

When I entered the mission room everything was silent, Yohji was sat on the couch staring at nothing in particular and Manx and Birman were sat to the left of him flipping through file folders. Infact no one even noticed that I had walked in until Omi ran in behind me and shouted my name. Manx raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw us in the doorway, no doubt wondering why we looked so panicked and confused. Birman and the red head herself stood from their seats and motioned for us to join Yohji on the couch, we did just that, Omi sat beside the blonde and I sat next to him.

"Where's Ken?" Birman asked as she handed each of us a case folder, Yohji and Omi just ignored the question, I however was going to ignore the new mission until I found out exactly what they knew about Ken. "Never mind, we'll deal with that later, first and foremost the file I just handed to each of you is the brief for your new mission…" She would have continued but the thud of the file hitting against the wall must have interrupted her train of thought.

"Ran!" Manx gave a warning shout before ordering for me to take my seat and restrain myself. I just shot her a glare before walking over to Birman and staring the other woman down.

"I heard you ran some tests on the antidote I gave Ken and came up with some results that he needed to hear. I need to know what they were and I need to know them now." She stared at me for a while before nodding,

"Fair enough but Ken should be here to hear this as well after all it does involve him more than anyone." I growled and ran a hand through my hair, knocking it out of place, that small gesture reminded me of that night not so long ago when I had freely run my hands through his hair. The silken chocolate locks that were so much softer than anything else I had ever felt in my entire life.

"He's not here, something happened yesterday and he left on Yohji's bike," Birman's eyes widened and she glanced over at Omi and Yohji,

"Is this true?" The two nodded sadly and I snorted in annoyance,

"Why may I ask would I lie about that? Now what did the test results say,"

"And none of you have any idea where Ken is? Why did he leave?" Manx asked, I stared at her suspiciously, even her voice was wavering with worry and that only happened on seldom occasions with the red headed women and only ever when something was very, very, wrong.

"No and something to do with Schwartz, now what did you find out? Do not make me ask again I'm loosing patience quickly." Birman and Manx shared the same look of fear and worry before they perched on the edge of the table opposite the couch. Their eyes fixed on the floor below. Nothing was said for a long time until Manx straightened out her skirt and glanced up locking her gaze with mine.

"The antidote cured the poison there's no doubt about that, it wasn't a placebo and it wasn't a poison in itself either so you don't have to worry about that." A sigh of relief came from both Omi and Yohji however the look on Manx's face told me that a 'but' wasn't that far away.

"But?" I prompted, she sighed and straightened her already straight skirt once again, I noticed that to be a nervous habit and asked again "But?"

"But, there is a component within it designed to interrupt and alter brain waves. There is no way that any of you, not even Ken, could have known that this was happening. Now what this does depends entirely on how the component was constructed, this one was meant to tamper with the nerves in the mind that control and configure emotions meaning that he can't control them anymore. His mind can't process the information linked to the emotions, he can't decipher what's reality from fantasy, can't decide what was created by his subconscious and the things that are actually happening. And most importantly he can't suppress the emotions, he has to act on them because that's all his mind can do with this in his system." Manx explained

"Not only that but any increase in stress would affect him drastically too, essentially he goes insane, temporarily of course but obviously when he got on that bike he still wasn't thinking straight. There's one more thing, I didn't think it was important till you mentioned Schwartz just now another side affect of the antidote is that it weakens his mind, again temporarily, just until it's out of his system completely but until then he is incredibly susceptible to mind manipulation. This is because he's unaware that his mind is being manipulated due to the working of the drug he wouldn't be able to stop Schuldig from entering his mind and he wouldn't be able to push him out either." Birman sighed and glanced over at Manx signalling for her to carry on now.

"None of this would have mattered so much had Ken been here with the rest of you but the fact remains that he's missing and these affects were no mistake, Schwartz used this knowing exactly what they were doing. They planned it which leads me to believe that they have Ken held prisoner somewhere. I do not say this to worry you; I say it because it is the truth and you all deserve to know. On the plus side, with all the trouble Schwartz went through to capture Ken in such a way I doubt they would consider killing him so soon meaning that you have time. Time in which you will use to complete your new mission. We had a tip off on another of Katsuya Iwata aka Takatori Yuuki's whereabouts."

"You're fools," I snarled and shook my head, "this is probably what Schwartz want, us to attack Yuuki only it won't be Yuuki will it? They'll leave Ken there at the mercy of anyone, they'll have us kill him or at least seriously injure him and if we don't they'll have rigged the building to explode and we'll all go down together. They have Ken that means they've got us exactly where they want us, we can't do anything to them anymore because they'll be using Ken as a human shield and I for one will not attack him." Manx snarled and slapped me, my head jerked to the side due to the force behind the attack but I just shook it off.

"You need to put your personal feelings for Siberian aside, you have a mission and you will complete it, you failed one mission Kritiker will not allow you to fail another. We have suffered too many casualties on our tyrant for justice no one wants for there to be another one but sometimes we don't have another option. The information is in the case file. Do your job and then think about Siberian afterwards." A slow nod, the heart of ice talking, though almost every other fibre in my being was screaming at me to decline and just run out of the building to search for Ken until I had found him. Yet I did not.

Ken's POV 

Strangely enough the pain that had once overridden my senses had subsided to the point of it being nothing more than a dull throb. I had to admit it when it came to fixing injuries and broken bones Farfarello was a genius. I was aware that I had passed out at one point, not due to the pain just because I needed to. I wasn't entirely sure why I had but at least I felt better now. I shivered, the cold draft in the room finally making its presence known, and curled up into a ball on the floor. Yet that didn't warm me, not even in the slightest.

I wondered if that was why I didn't protest, when the arms snaked around my waist and my body was pulled up against another. Maybe, but maybe it was because I trusted him…as I had trusted Ran that night… look where that had gotten me? Trust was not something I could do anymore, let alone something that I could do well. Still I found that I did not pull away or even attempt something as such. Did that mean? Was this Ran? Had he come to save me from Schwartz? Something in the back of my head kept screaming that it was and he had…I believed it…

Slowly I allowed my eyes to open and stared up to see a pair of violet orbs shimmering in the dismal light. Blood red hair could just about be seen around the pale skin. I had no idea what to say in that instant, no idea how to phrase everything I had wanted to say to him since I had first awoke in the custody of Schwartz. Infact all I truly felt like doing was crying, allowing myself that one moment of weakness in the arms of the man that I loved…still the question kept nagging in the back of my mind, did he love me back? Of course…why else would he be here?

"Ran," I whispered softly my voice seeming to echo forever in the small room, his eyes were different somehow, I didn't know how but they were but then again the fact that his eyes were shimmering a little differently than normal didn't really strike me as anything odd. After all there was barely any light, that was bound to affect the way someone's eyes looked. In the end though I just really didn't care, he was here with me and that was all I wanted. "Gomennasai, I shouldn't have left like that…"

"Shut up, I didn't come here risking life and limb for your pathetic excuses," I stared at him, my mouth open as I whispered a soft 'what?' He chuckled and pushed me into the floor jumping on top of me and straddling my waist, simultaneously knocking the wind out of me and rendering me motionless for a few minutes. He smirked evilly and seized my wrists in his hand smashing my arms against the concrete floor and pinning them there. I cringed at the pain surging through my arms and began to thrash about beneath him in an attempt to free myself that failed.

"No, stop, Ran what are you doing?" He chuckled low in his throat and stole a kiss; my eyes widened as his tongue plunged into my open mouth. The kiss was harsh and sharp unlike the soft and passionate one we had shared previously and all I wanted to do was push him off of me and escape…how could he love me if he acted like this?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm meeting with Sakura later and I can't last that long without some sort of release, you're going to be that release Ken,"

"No, stop it, this isn't like you!" I yelled thrashing again, his strength overwhelmed my own anyway and being injured certainly didn't help matters he just chuckled and grabbed hold of my bottom lip with his teeth, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and biting it harshly. I felt the blood escape the wound and run into his mouth as well as trickling back down into mine.

"I think you'll find it is, you're just a very bad judge of character Kenken." I yelped quietly when he undid my belt, ripping it away from my trousers in one easy move. I fought against him for a while longer, trying to free myself from his grip. He just laughed at my inability to escape from him and stripped me of my trousers.

"Don't," I begged as he flipped me onto my front, my chin and stomach smashing into the cold hard concrete with a loud thud. I vaguely registered the sound of clothes being removed from behind me but I was too disoriented from being thrown against the floor to do anything about it now, not that I could have anyway.

"Stop whining it's pathetic and after tonight you won't be needed anymore anyway, Sakura's birthday is next week and I figure I'll be able to last out that long. It was so funny to watch you that night and to see you think that it was actually love I felt for you. Who could love a monster like you?" He chuckled into my ear and pulled my head back to his by my hair as he smashed our lips together once again. I gasped when I felt his length slide into me, tears welling in my eyes as he trust in and out with no regard for me or my well being.

"NO…STOP…PLEASE…IT HURTS!" I screamed as I felt my internal muscles tear and split, felt the blood pour from the wounds and ease the pain yet only slightly. All I could hear was his chuckling as he continued to thrust into me, my screams had subsided into petty sobs and the pain had become numbing. He climaxed with a scream and a chuckle and then slipped out of me. I just continued to lie on the floor, my own blood beginning to pool around me as Ran redressed himself.

"It's more fun when you don't consent, but easier when you do," he muttered and walked over to me grabbing hold of me by the throat and throwing me up against the wall stealing one last kiss before he uttered. "Been fun Ken but I no longer have any need for you, Weiss no longer have any need for you. Schwartz can do as they wish we'll get on just fine without you maybe even better. I'll have to admit that I will miss you though, you're an excellent screw…" he snarled and dropped me back onto the floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close to me for protection but it was too late the damage was already done. "You were never anything to me but hassle Ken," (1)

He didn't love me, never had, that night in the warehouse…he had just used me… Schuldig had been telling the truth all along…Ran loved Sakura not me. Why hadn't I believed Schuldig? Why had I let Ran get close? I knew that it would only end in me getting hurt being betrayed by the one I loved… I gasped and wept into the floor my tears mixing with the blood around me.

The ice had melted, I had fallen and there had been no one to catch me…Schuldig had warned me but I had been too deluded to listen. The last sound I heard was the door opening and the last thing I saw was Ran leaving before I passed out on the concrete once again. My hand unconsciously wrapped around the cross necklace and held it close to my chest, to my heart, as three words fell from my lips…

"God help me…"

**Normal POV**

Farfarello chuckled deeply as he exited the cell, licking his fingers of the excess blood that had found it's way there during his 'session' with one Hidaka Ken. When the door slammed shut Schuldig sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch massaging his temples gently. Farfarello just stared at the German before walking over to him and placing a harsh kiss onto the others lips.

"Hm, had fun Farfarello?" Schuldig asked as he removed the packet of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket and placed one of them to his lips. He had to search for a while for a lighter, finally finding an old one that had slipped down the back of the couch, before he lit it and took a deep drag.

"More than you could imagine, you did well Schu, he never even suspected that it was anyone other than Ran. He's broken now and broken things are always so much more fun to play with," The Irishman chuckled and licked his lips, stealing the cigarette from his lover and licking the very end provocatively before placing it in his mouth and inhaling deeply.

"I did more than fucking well, my mind feels like it was placed in a blender before being poured back into my head through my ears. Remind me not to do that again anytime soon Farfie,"

"You won't need to, he no longer belongs to Weiss or anyone, he's ours now to do with as we wish."

"I suppose I should be thankful without that drug being in his system it would have been a hell of a lot harder and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for at least two days. We'll leave him for now, when he wakes it will only take a little more manipulation before we are the only ones he trusts. We've won Farfie and Weiss have lost dearly, but they don't even know it yet…how tragic." The two stared at each other and smirked as Schuldig leaned over to the white haired man and smashed their lips together. The telepath slowly led the other to his room leaving the cigarette to burn itself into ash in the glass ashtray on the table…

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

Ok, lemon bad but I was never any good at rape lemons anyway, surprisingly I've written two of them now. Uh, to explain this chapter I've been having a bit of trouble at school lately, two of my friends just turned around and decided I wasn't good enough for them so I've been feeling the betrayal I've been writing about for so long and it's not nice ;; I think a lot of these emotions contributed to this chapter. I'm not seriously depressed or anything just a little hurt. Wow it feels better just to get that out there.

Not feeling sorry for myself or anything, but this is almost word for word what my former "best friend" said about me. It's a real low blow to deliver to someone so I figured I'd share it with Kenken, I'm so kind n.n

**Silverwingedangle- **(blink, blink) Ha, ha another priceless review, but pushing my dearly beloved Farfarello out of the window, now that was uncalled for, (tutts) speaking of new video games I just got a new video game, (huggles Chaos Legion) it has two awesome looking guys on it and all I can do is drool over them. It's da best game ever I also just got my Sesshomaru plushie aswell, now I shall wait by the door for my Inu Yasha and Kumagoro plushies. My Postman thinks I'm mad now because I hugged him when he gave me the box neh strange man n.n hope ya review soon

**RosefaerietaleRed****- **I'm glad that you thought the conversation between Nagi and Brad was interesting, it took me absolutely FOREVER to write because I had to make them act like themselves and keeping those two in character is harder than I originally thought n.n but oh well I guess it was worth it in the long run n.n thanks again and I hope that this chapter prompts another review from you n.n

**Muchacha****- **Yay glad to see that I'm still catching attention and getting new readers I'm rooting right there with you Schuldig and Farfarello are my favourite bad guys and Ran and Ken are my favourite good guys so the fic is kind of revolving around the four of them n.n hope that you like and stick with it and that I hear from you again soon n.n

**Juumou- **Yep we had to have someone being nice to Kenken stop him from feeling too down (looks at above chapter) uhh…he'll bounce back… I think (flips through notes) ha ha…whatever…thanks for the review and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to get another n.n

**shikigami-kun****- **Hm, ah yes the great Yoda (realises she's never seen starwars and has only heard of the thing through adverts things like that) don't look at me like I'm weird n.n I've just never had the time to watch it… but I do watch X/1999 which talks about the future and how it's always changing so I get what you mean. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait hun and I hear from ya again soon n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **Yay, long review and a lot to read love ya (glomp tackles once again) but I must be serious now and get on with the review reply. You asked why Omi and Yohji were having such a hard time believing that Schwartz were involved, I don't think they truly didn't believe it more like they didn't want to think that Schwartz had captured their friend. They didn't want to admit that it could be because then it would be like they were admitting that it had already happened and there was nothing they could do about it. They're living a lie at the moment and no one wants to admit the truth because then they might feel as though it is their fault, if you know what I mean n.n

By 'Ken has never acted like this before' I meant that him just blowing everyone off and leaving in such a huff wasn't something he did on a regular basis. Then again receiving presents from Schwartz isn't something you do on a regular basis either… oh well. n.n…I figured that when he was with Yuriko he would have called to tell them that he was ok but I can understand the confusion because I never made it clear that was what I believed to have happened, sorry n.n and to be fair none of the other characters actually know that Ken is, or has been, depressed…yet… so to them it appeared he was just shouting and screaming for no reason. However I did explain the reason to his wacky mood swings in this chapter so I think the Weiss guys will be feeling pretty bad right now especially Ran n.n

I know that 'sitting down and waiting' is a real bitch, you want some hot RanxKen action and you can't have that when Ken is being held prisoner by Schwartz but Yohji and Omi had been looking for Ken and hadn't found anything in his usual hangs. What more could they do? Three guys alone, not even Weiss, would be able to search the whole of Tokyo for their AWOL companion. Ken Furniture ok I got it, nah just joking I know what you mean by that. He was always there for him and he always expected him to be so when he was suddenly gone he realised all of the things he used to do and say to him which just makes him miss him even more because he's remembering all of the good times…right?

Aww, I made you cry? I'm sorry (huggles Gillie) I don't like to make people cry (smirks maliciously) or do I? I figured that when something like that happens we all tell ourselves lies just to get to sleep, we might not necessarily know that they are lies but I thought that Ran would. He's very perceptive and smart and understood that he wouldn't sleep unless he knew that everything was ok, which it wasn't, so he lied to create a false sense of security even though, deep down, he knew that that was all it really was. I too would like to make that a reality for Ran, to have his Kenken back, but I'm too nasty to let it be soo easy if Ran wants his koi back he'll have to work for it. Mwahahaha n.n

Can I just say one thing? Farfie germs? (laughs hysterically) what the hell is that about? (giggles and then glomps you again for the good laugh, suddenly becomes overly serious) Hold on a second Farfie germs? Are you trying to tell me that my Farfie is a germ ridden flee bag…(gasps) how do you know how clean Farfie's tongue is? (raises eyebrow) is there something going on between the two of you that I don't know about? Ha, ha sorry about that little outburst I'm just hyper at the moment and had to make a joke…no matter how bad it was (pouts) I'm actually a very funny person just ask my Kumagoro plushie (KP: Silent) Hm damn plushie… eh… carrying on…

I'm glad you liked my 'Farfie lines' to create them I had to watch the episode 'Schuld' for the millionth time and had to dive into his character. I basically had to become him, only without the cutting and the killing of Priests and Nuns n.n and the eyepatch and white hair n.n technically I just had to get into his thought pattern…which was scary…don't ever go there n.n

I agree with you when you say that you thought Ken really was scared. Truth be told I don't think his heart had ever been pounding so fast but he was hardly going to admit that to them and give them the satisfaction that they had managed to affect him by doing nothing more than being is his presence. He's too much of a hot head for that n.n got to love him though n.n I'm glad you liked the part with Farfie's knife personally I LOVE Farfarello. He is one of my favourite characters of all times so for me to try and make him sexual and desirable is not very hard because to me he's like that all the time n.n

Do you think Ken's suffered enough yet of would you like a ton more angst? I know what I want but it's polite to ask the reviewers what they would like don't ya think n.n And see you're always soo spot on, they did show Ken false images of Ran only not as a happy guy, they showed him as being malicious and cruel something which Ken probably wouldn't have believed to have been true had he not had this mind altering drug in his system. Ah Schwartz is playing a wicked game with the kittens and I think the question on everyone's lips is going to be 'how will it end' well…I'll let ya in on a secret, it won't be all doom and gloom n.n but it won't be extraordinarily happy either.

You're right to have your doubts on Weiss striking Ken down, Yohji and Omi probably would and if Ran had NO OTHER option he most likely would too but only because he would know that being controlled and manipulated by Schwartz is not something that Ken would want. That doesn't mean however that Yuuki didn't know this, maybe he's just using everything to his advantage, he's a smart kid and he has a plan of his own that may differ from that Schwartz's. Just saying not everything is what it appears to be n.n

When I said that Yuuki's brother isn't a Takatori I didn't mean that in a biological way, he is biologically part of the Takatori family and Reiji Takatori's son. However he has never met any of the Takatori's his last name isn't Takatori because Yuuki refused to call him as such. Thus he does not know that he is one and if you don't know that something exists then you cannot belong to it. Does that make sense? If not just say and I'll try and explain it in a clearer and more sane way n.n

Ok everything you're saying is going in the right direction but Weiss will NOT be assigned to protect Yuuki, however Yuuki 'acting' is a very nice idea and I think it would be good for you to keep that in mind (winks) if you know what I mean n.n. I agree with you when you compare Weiss to a Phoenix no matter what happens or how bad things get they always pull through and save the day n.n Yay go Weiss! (Waves 'Go Weiss' flag happily)

Oh I'm sorry, I never thought about the wolves and they're my favourite animal (runs off to the woods to go save the wolves from Sakura's cooties) hm you don't think Schu and Farfie truly love Kenny? If you think about it though would they have found a gentler way to stop the bike? It could just be their style… but… I must agree and say that I don't think they love him either n.n

My friends? The one girl I've been friends with since the first year of primary school so it would be a shame to loose her as a friend because she was my best friend, the other one I met around the second year in high school. But although I think it would be a shame to loose such a long term friendship at the same time it's because it was a long term friendship that things got out of hand. If we wouldn't have been so close then the betrayal wouldn't have been as strong therefore I could have forgiven them with greater ease. I thank you for your words of wisdom though and I just have to apologise for burdening you with my problems, after all you're just here to read the fanfiction and not to listen to me rabbit on about things such as petty fights. Thanks hun and I'm sorry n.n

The review was perfect hunny and I thank you for every last word (smiles happily) hope this chappie prompts another and you're right about the glomp tackle from behind (giggles and glomp tackles n.n)

Sends love right back at ya and call me Nikki, Luna P sounds soo formal and I call you Gillie so it's only fair n.n


	9. Mind Manipulation

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter nine- Mind manipulation…   
Ken's POV 

This time when I woke I was lying in my own blood, cold and stale from the night before. I wondered how long it had been since that moment, since Ran had raped me… just as he had, and told me point blank that I was nothing but a release, a quick screw, a fuck before he went back to her. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wept into the floor, which offered no support or comfort to me whatsoever. I didn't know what to do now; he had broken in here and left without me…

Where did I belong? Who could I trust? Who could I turn to or talk to? Who cared for me now? Had Ran really needed to go to all of that effort just so that he could stay with Sakura? Did he love her so much? I refused to move from where I was curled up on the floor, after that night in the warehouse I had found it hard enough to walk, but after such a forceful rape I knew that any movement could set off more pain than I could handle right now.

I gasped when the door opened, it wouldn't be him again, it couldn't be, I couldn't stand to see him like that again. I couldn't stand for him to use me again,

"Ken? What happened?" Schuldig's voice, was that concern sincere? It sounded like it but these men were my enemies then again I didn't even know who my allies were so how could I know who my enemies were? So many questions, questions I just wanted to stop.

"Poor little kitten, and you were recovering so well," Farfarello whispered as he walked closer to me, his voice was melancholy and soft. Tender and loving in a way I would never have thought possible from the other. "Are you going to tell us what happened because when we left you yesterday you were fine and now look at you, bloody and broken." He walked closer to me and I moved away, trying to put some distance between him and myself. Yet they seemed to generally care,

"Ran? Really? Hm I did warn you, I feel like I should say I told you so but it would be inappropriate." The sapphire eyed German pondered over this for a while, he had no doubt read my mind, as Farfarello gained ever closer to where I was sat. I watched every movement he made with incredible interest. There was nothing that suggested I needed to have my guard up, infact he seemed very calm, very sane and believe it or not I felt safe locked away in a room with the two of them.

"He, he, he raped me…" I whispered though why I was telling them this I didn't know. I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it and they were the only ones there. Farfarello sighed and gently brushed several strands of hair out of my eyes, I flinched away from the contact, fearing that he might try to hurt me even though the touch had been nothing but innocent.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it? Not only physically but emotionally and when it's someone close to you that you trust the emotional pain is almost too much to bear. I still remember the name of the man that raped me, Voltaire, a scientist at Rosenkreuz. Wanted to know how high my pain threshold really was, I killed him, but you won't do that, we all seek our revenge in different ways. How will you deliver yours?" I stared into the Irishman's one good eye for what seemed like an eternity then hugged my legs closer to my chest.

"I'm sorry I never knew," I whispered into my legs he shrugged and glanced over at Schuldig who was lighting up a cigarette before looking back at me.

"Why would you? It's trivial information, it doesn't matter, it happened and I got over it. Killed him and moved on with my life, perhaps it affected me and attributed to my insanity in some way but the truth is that we will never know will we? In the end it was just as much my fault as it was his," I snarled angrily and narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"How can you say that?" He smirked and titled his head to the left, staring at me in confusion and wonder.

"Because I appealed to him, if I would have been someone else I wouldn't have interested him and he would have ignored me. Never the less I wasn't and I did, I hold no grudge against him or myself if I would have acted differently then things would have been different. Life is a game of poker and God deals the cards he stacks our fates in decks and draws one blow every turn. There's no point in fighting against the cards your dealt it's the dealer who needs to be punished. Many people forget this and that is why they lose the game that is life," I must be going mad because that made more sense to me than anything else in my fucked up excuse for a life.

"But I can't forget that, I can't be like you, can't escape the emotional pain…not again…" I explained, Schuldig chuckled and crouched down next to Farfarello resting his hand lightly on my shoulder. His other hand holding the cigarette out to the white haired man to his left who took it and pressed the tip to the skin on his right hand. The pale scared flesh sizzled and burned underneath the contact, I couldn't help but stare in fascination.

"Farfarello can heal many wounds, those of the body and those of the mind, he may seem insane but he is the only man I would ever trust with my own sanity. Sometimes kitten in order to escape the pain you need to feel a little more," Schuldig told me, his hand slipping away from my shoulder and back to his side.

"And sometimes in order to be clean you need to get a little dirtier," Farfarello finished "You want the light you need to fall further into the darkness," Schuldig chuckled and stared over at his white haired partner,

"Truth be told emotional pain is a bitch and betrayal is a lot harder to deal with than people think. Every member of Schwartz has felt like this at some point during their lives, you have nothing left, no where to go, you're alone and it's hard, of course when you have nothing you have nothing to loose which makes you exactly what Schwartz want." Schuldig whispered and leant in closer to me his lips brushing against mine.

I should have pushed him away from me but I didn't, my mind froze then brought up images of Weiss as if it was trying to tell me that not all hope was lost and if I just waited they'd come and get me. But those ideals seemed to be ripped from my mind and replaced with ones of Weiss turning their backs on me. Ran raping me and then walking hand in hand with Sakura down the street, Kase passing me that bottle of water and telling me to drink. The news headlines the murders… murders I had committed in cold blood and one of Ran delivering me my final blow…

By the time my mind found reality again I just had time to register Schuldig's lips being pressed to mine and Farfarello's lips being pressed against my neck. As the German's tongue invaded my mouth the teeth of the Irishman sunk into my skin, biting down harshly enough to draw blood. My left arm seemed to have a mind of it's own as it sprang to life, I felt my hand make contact with the back of Farfarello's head but instead of hitting it, it merely pushed gently causing his teeth to sink deeper into my flesh. It felt absolutely brilliant; the pain of teeth ripping into skin took away the pain of being raped. I almost mourned its absence when he pulled away.

The two smirked at me, Schuldig balanced the cigarette between his lips and Farfarello licked away the blood that had slipped down his chin. I was in shock, I had just been kissed by Schuldig and I had enjoyed it, I had been bitten by Farfarello and I wanted for him to do it again, harder, deeper until he'd taken away every ounce of pain in my system. I wanted him to bite out my heart, so that it wouldn't ache anymore. He chuckled and leaned forward running his tongue over the wound on my neck, he proceeded to lick down my neck across my collarbone and down to my chest more specifically the patch of skin covering my heart.

He chuckled and nipped at the flesh, making me gasp slightly in surprise, how had he known my exact thought? Schuldig smirked and ran his hand through Farfarello's hair, then seductively down his back.

"I created a kind of 'loop' between us, I read your mind then pass the information onto him without any extra hassle. It makes everything twice as fun for us after all thanks to this little 'technique' of mine the both of us now know what your lips and your blood taste like. We can show you so much Ken, we can do so much to you, we can change your outlook on life and turn you into a completely different person."

"How?" Was the only question I asked, it was everything I wanted everything I had wanted since Ran had raped me and left me for dead and they were offering it to me. My enemies had saved my life and were now trying to save my soul; it was safe to say my outlook on them had changed drastically in the past few minutes.

"Easy, we make you forget everything, who you are, what you were, Weiss, Sakura, Ran, Kase, Siberian, him…" My eyes widened, he could go that far into my mind, how deep was that memory now? Obviously not buried deep enough…"even your own name and then we give you a new one. A chance to start all over again and live as someone else, live as Schwartz, live with us…" The words just seemed to hang in the air for a while, I couldn't take that offer, the stakes were too high. Forgetting everything, Omi, Yohji, Manx, Birman, Aya-chan, Momoe, everyone I knew and cared for. Forgetting Ran, sure he had betrayed me but I still loved him, maybe that was the reason to forget him because unless I did I would never move on or at least that's what my mind kept telling me.

Yet there was a section of my brain screaming at me to slow down and think about all of this logically, think about what this meant. A new life, fresh start, but in return I'd have to forget my past, simple things that I loved I would no longer remember, stuff like soccer and teaching the kids to play in the park. My time as a pro J leaguer, would I remember all of that? Would I have memories at all?

"Why worry about such futile things, so you won't remember one tiny detail, do you know how many things we forget in the space of just one day? The names of people we meet, old friends we haven't seen in years, what perfume that women at the jewellery store wears." Farfarello explained running his hand across my chest to the bandages around my waist, the only coverage I had on my entire body.

"But how can I be myself if I can't remember my past?"

"How can you be you if you can't move on because your past refuses to let you go?"

"Why is a madman speaking so lucidly and philosophically?" Schuldig chuckled and lit up another cigarette,

"Because he's not a madman, now do you want this new life or not? Hurry we don't have long before it can no longer be done." I stared at them, mouth wide and eyes questioning.

"How can I make such a rash decision that will affect the rest of my life? I'd have no past, no memories of a childhood or a life before the here and now. I couldn't live like that."

"Hm, hm, is that all that worries you kitten? We can give you memories, keep them as close to reality as possible you'd merely forget Kase and his betrayal as well as Weiss and theirs hm hm and 'his'." The Irishman whispered into my ear before his tongue slipped out of his mouth and began to toy with the lobe. "We can provide you with a new 'family' me, Schu, Nagi and Brad, so do you want it?" He asked before smashing his lips against mine, that tongue that had been playing with my skin for all that time finally plunging into my mouth. He tasted like blood and cinnamon a wonderful mixture or so I thought.

It was when he pulled away a voice in the back of my mind told me that a new start with Schwartz was exactly what I needed. More importantly it was exactly what I wanted, I wanted them and I wanted to forget…and so that's what I did…forgot who I was, what I did, Weiss, my birthday, Ran, my complete and utter love and adoration for him, everything that made me me…and all because they had offered and I had wanted a change. Stupid reasoning really…one that cost me my life and gave me another.

**Ran's POV**

I stared at the words printed on the inside of the case folder yet refused to take them in. Two and a half days, he had been missing for two and a half days, Omi was starting to panic now and was looking to the rest of us for consolation. He wanted us to tell him that everything was going to be ok, that Ken would walk back in through that door any minute now, but we couldn't because it would be little more than a lie. Truth be told none of us were able to believe that he would return anymore but we also refused to believed the worse. Shrouding ourselves in lies because the truth was something that had become too hard to bear as truth always did.

This was why I had always been so cold, why I had distanced myself from people, because after my family were killed and Aya-chan was hit by Takatori's limo. After I had lost everything I cared for I saw how much that hurt and I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again, so I built a wall around me and covered my heart with ice. Then I allowed him in, knocked down the wall and thawed the ice and that was the reason this stung so much. I had let him in, let him get close only to lose him.

Damn it, I knew I had taken things too fast, with that drug in his system it had confused him and screwed with his mind making him see things that weren't there or think things that weren't true. Schuldig had something to do with this aswell, he and Farfarello had toyed with Ken when he was at his most vulnerable, they had set it all up. They'd set Weiss up, Ken up; myself and we had all fallen for it, even me. Now Ken was paying the price with his sanity.

"Ran come on you have to eat something," I had been so caught up in my own little world that I hadn't even heard the door open or noticed Aya-chan's entrance until she had spoken, being unobservant was not something I did often. "If you say no, one more time I'm going to force feed you. You need to snap out of this, we're all worried about Ken you don't get to mope whilst the rest of us deal with everything." Her words were harsh and icy something that did not suit her one bit.

"Be careful or you'll end up turning into me Aya-chan and that is a very lonely existence indeed. I lost him sis, before I'd even really had him I lost him." She growled and slammed the door walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed, folding her arms over his chest in annoyance and staring at the now closed door before turning her head in my direction and shooting me a glare meant to kill.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, news flash Ran you fucked up big time. Ok fair enough, you didn't know about the drugs in his system but nevertheless Ken is a very emotional person and even to me, watching from the outside it seemed like you were stringing him along. Add in mind altering drug and Schwartz and you've got an emotional time bomb." I turned away and stared out of the window at the thunderclouds hovering above. Ken had hated the sound of thunder it made him cringe when he heard it I knew that much infact I knew a lot about him.

I used to watch him, listen to him, never talk back but listen, and he never seemed to mind that it appeared he was only having a one way conversation. Never seemed to mind that it appeared I wasn't listening I think deep down he always knew that I was, knew that when he was babbling I was listening intently. I smiled softly at the memories then turned to look at Aya-chan; she had spoken perfect truth. I had royally fucked up and I wanted so much to undo it all.

"What do you purpose I do Aya-chan? Forget him and move on with my life? It's been two days…he'll come back…"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Two days, think about that, Ken would never be gone for that long without calling us to say that he was ok, it's not a nice thing to think about but we have to face the fact that something has happened to him. I'm not saying that he's dead because there is no way that Hidaka Ken…well you know, but something has happened to him and you have to find out what. However, first of all you need to complete this mission because without Kritiker's help and support you will not find Ken and he will suffer as a result of that."

"When did you get so knowledgeable Aya-chan?" she smiled softly and placed her hand on my knee.

"Being in a coma for a year of your life gives you a lot to think about and a new outlook on life. You see how fragile it actually is and how important it is to live every moment to the full. Now come and eat something, you can't think if you haven't eaten," I nodded and sighed, standing and following her out of the room, I took one last glance at the door before I exited the room. No matter what there was still a part of me convinced that he would be knocking on the door in an hour or so. But as the day drew to a close that part seemed to get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a tiny speck of hope on my heart.

And as the darkness that was night spread across the sky I made another promise, one that I swore on my blood I would not break no matter what. I promised that I would go and search for Ken, promised that I would find him and promised that I would bring him back to me because I loved him and needed him by my side in order to carry on…

Hidaka Ken had become far more than a companion, or a friend, or a being that I lusted over; he had become something I loved and I would get him back, no matter what. Nothing would stand in my way and nothing would stop me, not now, not this time…not ever again…

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

Ok that's chapter nine done, ok the plot seems to have been slowing down but I'm planning for it to go increasingly faster in the upcoming chapters, certain things that have been left unmentioned will be revised and explained. Weiss' new mission for example and Yuuki will return plus…what about Kenken?

**RosefaerietaleRed****- **I think what Ken needs at the moment is for someone to feel sorry for him. Yay you're still here and as far as I can tell liking what I'm doing, thank you for the review, it means a lot to me that people are still interested in what I'm doing. Hope you're still interested after this chapter and that I will get another review for it… pwease…(puppy dog eyes) thanks hun n.n

**Silverwingedangle- **(Stares at review in confusion and wonders where to start) I cannot believe we got the same game, that's kinda creepy…but cool too. Well Farfie asked what level I was on so I shall go ahead and answer, I got to stage three a while ago and got to the five targets and all of the horrible nasty 'we want you dead monster thingies' where I got stuck and just kept getting killed. So I'm there but I haven't been able to play it in a while because I hurt my wrist and I don't want to aggravate it but I will be going back to it soon AND THE TARGETS SHALL PAY, if Sieg doesn't get killed by them that it n.n You said that the chapter made you pissed, care to elaborate on why? And you're so right Sieg is hot but then again so is Victor n.n even though he stole my pretty legion. Keep the reviews coming they're cool.

**shikigami-kun****- **I'm glad you liked the chapter, Ken does fit into the perfect victim category quite nicely, poor little boy. (Huggles him senseless.) Thanks for your advice on my friends, it's nice to know that so many of you care, I guess the most upsetting thing is all the time and effort I put in to being nice to them and buying them presents for their birthdays and Christmas and sticking up for them and inviting them over for meals and stuff only to hear that they never cared anyway and you may as well not have done it. Well I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations and that I hear from you again soon thanks hun it's always nice to see that people are still interested in what I'm doing and I haven't bored everyone to death by now n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **I totally agree, each review reply is becoming half of the chapter. Ha yep I like the sounds of giving them out as a story in themselves, of course no one would know what we were talking about but oh well n.n

I'm sorry for making you cry but for the future you might want to keep a box of tissues beside your computer desk n.n just as handy little tip. n.n OK you asked me why Ran wasn't out helping with the search well I didn't really know myself but then after you'd asked I got to thinking about the reasoning behind it. I think what I've come up with makes a lot of sense so here it goes. You see Ran probably did want to go out and look for him but if you think about it then I don't think I'd be able to, I mean what if the worst happened and when he found him he was dead? I think that Ran is a very strong guy but think of what happened with Reiji Takatori and his family. Would he really put himself back in that situation? Would he be able to walk in and see Ken lying there, not moving, not there and be able to stay sane and coherent?

I'm not doubting Ran's ability to deal with things I'm just saying that he might be afraid to put himself in that situation. What I'm trying to get at is that he's too sure something bad has happened to Ken, which it has, and so he's prepared himself for the worse even though he doesn't want to believe in it. Only problem is that because he won't believe it he's becoming too sure that Ken will be fine he's trapped himself within a circle of confusion and lies and can't break free.

I think that he made Omi and Yohji go out looking because he thought that would be the ones to bring him back safely where as he can't seem to protect anyone from anything anymore. OK that made a lot less sense written down than it did in my head, trust me on that one. If you need more help with this matter then just tell me that what I said doesn't make a blind bit of sense and I will try and explain it in a better and more understandable way n.n

I'm so sorry to hear about your friend, no one should have to go through that, the loss of a loved one is always so hard to deal with and I never think you truly get over it. My dad left when I was like eleven and I haven't seen him since, and my Granddad, who I loved dearly died not so long after and I still miss him. I know that that's not the same, after all I know what has happened to them and where they are but you can't ever lose the hope that he will return to you safe and well because it is when you lose that hope that he will truly be gone. I'm not sure whether I'm a religious person or not but I do like to believe that there is something there for us, watching over us and caring for all of those we love.

I pray that one day your friend will return safe and well, but I also believe that he will forever be with you no matter what happens. I think that whenever someone leaves us, for whatever reason it may be, they leave us with their memories and wishes and it is then through us that they continue to live on, within our hearts and souls. I hope I haven't tripped on any emotional mine shells there, I'm not even sure whether you wanted to hear any of this or not. Truth be told I guess it's none of my business and you might not want me to go into any of this but I think that if you ever do want to talk to me, for whatever reason, outside of a review then my E-mail address is on my profile page and I check my E-mail all most everyday, failing that at least once a week. I'm not saying tell me your life story or anything just that there are times when you want to talk about something to someone who isn't involved n.n

Anyway, I too agree that it is sad Ran won't cry, he's keeping all of his emotions locked in like Ran is known to do. He needs to vent and I will have him cry at least ONCE before the end of the story because God knows the boy needs a good cry n.n let it all out there Ranny boy n.n and you're one hundred per cent right that emotions make you stronger not weaker. I think that if I didn't just cry every once in a while I wouldn't be able to deal with everything that life holds for us it may seem to some people that I'm upset over nothing but it's quite the opposite, I'm upset about everything, if you get what I mean by that. (Wow, this review reply is getting really philosophical, best turn that around quick n.n)

I take your criticism on board completely, I just had NO IDEA what to do with Ran, he was just there and he had to have these emotions that he had NEVER shown in the anime and I was just like 'wonderful another Kaiba Seto, Kai Hiwatari and other countless anime characters that have NO emotions. What to do this time?' Then again I also believe that because he DOESN'T show emotions, he himself wouldn't know how to deal with them when they arose and would just his anger take control of every situation because that is the only emotion he's familiar with and knows how to deal with. Does that make sense?

Sorry hun I had to stick up for my slap (he, he it's a deep dark secret that I love my favourite anime characters getting slapped mega hard around the face. Just for that impact and that look of shock, I love it n.n) my reasoning for why Manx slapped him is as follows. A, he was completely out of order and needed to go back to thinking rationally instead of being as crazed and furious at everything as he was. B, She too must have been upset about Ken going missing and so when she had her chance she took that out on whoever deserved it the most. And C, which kind of links back to B, I think that deep down she blamed Ran. I mean, feminine intuition and the fact that she has worked for them for so long would mean that she would have seen the chemistry between them and it wouldn't take a genius to put one and one together and see that Ran had done something stupid to upset Ken. End of the day she blamed him but she still cared for him and knew how he was feeling so a slap across the face was the best for both of them n.n and me n.n Yay constructive criticism can only help me grow…more…but not too much because then I feel like the whole fic is AWFUL n.n

The idea for the side affect took a lot of thinking, I'm no genius, no great scientist, however I do think that I have a way with words and thus I was able to phrase it in a nice way that made me look smart n.n (nods happily and stupidly.) And as you say I had to find a way to link in some of the aspects of his irrational behaviour to the drug so I thought emotions and brainwaves, what more can fuck with a person's mind and emotions? n.n The whole reason I was stretching for time before the 'explanation' was because I couldn't think of what to write (pathetic whimper) but I worked something out in the end n.n You will find this out later but Yuuki deals with drugs of all sorts so you can take it as a fact that he was the one that developed it, but no prize for him cause he's mean to Kenken, I'll take the prize n.n

Oh, be careful when you're praying, it's nice and all but you know what Farfie is like (pats him on the head and gives him another round of tranquilliser darts) there we go, nice and quiet. Hey I'm gonna go and try that on my little sister in a minute n.n And I wouldn't be an assassin either (turns to face everyone with a smile) it's not all fun and games kiddies you could be killed, where's the glory life of an assassin gone nowadays?

Ha, don't be worried about liking rape scenes unless someone is murdered or SERIOUSLY injured, if it's only in a fanfiction then I'm sure it ok. Trust me, when you watch Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) you get used to there being rape scenes in both fanfiction and the anime and manga itself. (Glares at Muraki.) And they're not that bad…ok maybe I'm just weird as well but oh well…moving swiftly on from that topic. (Anime sweatdrop.) Let me just say this, never think that you are reading too far into something, that's a good thing, analyse every situation and work on it that's how I write and read so keep going hun, and it's always more fun when you come to your own conclusions n.n or so I think n.n

You know you said about the whole 'dramatic scene' you might want to keep that in mind…are you psychic or something? Because that's what I was thinking of doing but now I think I'll have to do something else so that it's a nice fun surprise for you and everyone else (nods happily)

Yep I'm glad you understood my explanation about Omi and Yohji, when I was typing it I was sat there thinking 'WHAT? No one's going to understand that' but you did which is good, you get a star and a cookie and…uh…a pen? That's all I got at the moment…man I gotta get some better prizes in here, (shrugs)

Ha, do you really think you'd escape with Farfie and not have me behind you every step of the way? (Laughs maniacally.) Who do you think that Nun was that Farfie ALMOST killed in Rome, or the waitress that Farfie ALMOST killed in San Francisco, or the lead singer of the rock band you went to see in Russian that Farfie ALMOST killed, or the…yeah I think you get the point n.n but trade my Kuma for Farfie? (Glances between the two.) I'll have…BOTH…(grabs Farfarello and runs of with him, Kumagoro bouncing around on my head as I did so)

Ah, ok back to the 'friends' situation. My best friend basically when I was asking her what was up and everything turned around and said, to my face which I suppose is better than behind my back though not really, 'Get lost, you were never anything to us but hassle anyway.' Basically after that I turned around and left, I mean how do you react to that? You help them through all THEIR problems even when they don't listen to yours, let them cry on YOUR shoulder when they wouldn't let you within a foot of their new shirt if you were upset only to have that shoved in your face. It's as I said a real low blow but what can you do? In my opinion the old saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me,' is wrong. I mean broken bones can mend but you remember cruel things that were said to you forever, words scar you on the inside, where they can't be seen or healed…

Hope to see ya again soon Gillie (Nikki growls and pouts that this time she was the glomped and not the glompee n.n then glomps back for having such a star reviewer.)

SUPER Hugs and kisses n.n


	10. Inbetween old and new

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter ten- Inbetween old and new 

**Ran's POV**

The mission was simple enough, nothing that the three of us couldn't handle. Go in dispose of all guards in the warehouse, find Yuuki, eliminate Yuuki. Still our minds were not in the correct frame to be dealing with such a mission. Ken had yet to return and we had heard nothing from him for nearly a week now, I had been to the warehouses owned by Kritiker on more than one occasion to find that they were still locked and upon closer inspection had not been used in days.

On the table in the back room of Koneko there lay the red and black roses, still thriving and flourishing beautifully. Aya-chan refused to let me throw them away, saying that they were Ken's and he would decide what he wanted to do with them upon his return. She was trying to stay open minded and optimistic but just like the rest of us she saw the chance of him returning safe and sound slowly diminishing. I felt like that arrangement haunted me, they would not die just stood proud in the crystal vase, blowing from side to side in the breeze. Mocking me for what I had lost.

The box with the heart inside had been disposed of, none of us could stand to see such a horrid thing and none of us wanted to watch it decay either. The words imprinted on the box lid swam around my mind everyday _'curiosity killed the cat_' to Schwartz Weiss were kittens, our code names were those of cats what had they meant by that? Why had they given that drug to Ken? What did they have planned? I couldn't even try to understand them anymore, all I knew now was that I hadn't heard from Schuldig since Ken had been missing and neither had the rest of Weiss.

It was like a neon sigh flashing in the dark, they had Ken and all we knew was that they were going to use him to their advantage, whatever that might be. I sighed as I stared up at the building, one light was on in the skyscraper about halfway up, no doubt that was where Yuuki was. I turned to face the other two members of Weiss and unsheathed my katana.

"Lets go, but be careful and keep your eyes open, I feel Schwartz have something planned. Look at what you are doing I do not want Ken to get hurt they may be using him as a shield or a deterrent if either of you find him contact the rest of us immediately. We will continue on with the mission and whoever found him will take him to safety understood?" Omi nodded, Yohji sighed and dropped his cigarette onto the floor, stamping on it and grinding the object into the floor.

"Do you really think that they will have brought him here?" The blond asked staring up at the building and the dark midnight clouds looming above. I didn't answer the question for a while. Just thought about it and how to phrase my answer, I chuckled and locked my eyes with his.

"It is Schwartz we are dealing with here, is it not? And Schwartz are known for their conniving underhanded manipulating ways are they not? There is no length they will not go to, to defeat us. I do not wish for them to have brought Ken here, I do not wish for them to use him against us mainly I have no way of knowing if he is in that building. Nevertheless it strikes me as something that Schwartz would do to throw us of guard, we must not allow that to happen."

"Understood," the two chorused and gave a nod of understanding. Yohji signalled that he would take the south entrance and I nodded gently before motioning for him to go. Omi smiled weakly before taking another glance up at the building before him.

"It's strange, going on a mission without Ken, I keep expecting to hear his voice or something. I can't remember a time before now when it was just the three of us, Koneko seems so quiet without him." I couldn't deny that, nothing seemed as bright or cheerful without Ken. We had had kids from his soccer team coming in all week and asking where he was. We had told them that he'd gone to see his family for a while and that he'd be back soon. I don't think there was a single one of them that believed it but they left without questioning us any further.

That was when I had known for sure that he had been captured, never would Hidaka Ken have just upped and left without telling the kids where he was. He would never abandon them, no matter what happened. He loved them and thought far too much of them to betray them.

"You're right, he's the life and soul of the team, even Yohji seems quieter without him, you are not your usual genki self and I…well I am Fujimiya Ran as cold as always." The younger was quiet for a moment before he turned to face me, his lips parted as if he was going to speak yet he did not, "what's on your mind Omi?" I asked softly. He smiled and shifted uncomfortably before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Do you love him…" I froze, what could I say? The answer was yes, of course I loved him but for some reason I couldn't get the words to leave my lips. As if Omi believed I didn't know who he was talking about he rephrased his question. "Ken, do you love Ken?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hoping that Yohji would give the signal for this whole thing to kick off right there and then so that I wouldn't have to answer, yet he did not.

"I was never any good at answering such personal question…why? Did it appear as though I didn't?" Omi chuckled softly and absentmindedly twirled one of his darts in his hand.

"No…well…" he blushed a deep shade of crimson and smiled softly, "it was obvious to Yohji myself and Aya-chan what you two had actually been doing at that warehouse…we were happy for you both…then…we watched you with Sakura. Since when are you so touchy feely with anyone?" I blinked a few times, was that how Ken had seen it? All I had ever viewed Sakura as was a sister or a friend never anything more than that so why did people keep thinking that there was more to it than that?

"She is like another sister to me, truth be told I have always had a weakness for seeing people cry. When I saw her so upset she reminded me of Aya-chan once, a long time ago when we were children after she'd fallen over and grazed her knees. There's still a part of me that feels emotion Omi and when I saw her like that, looking exactly like Aya-chan on that day I couldn't help but comfort her." A soft chuckle escaped Omi's lips and he threw the dart at a guard that had just been arriving for the night shift. The man collapsed on the floor a few metres behind us and he started to twirl another dart to replace the one he had lost.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry it's just I've never seen you act like that… I was paying more attention to Ken… he looked so hurt…" I froze, had I hurt him by acting like that around Sakura, was that why he had acted so defensively when I was shouting at him? Did he believe that I had used him? "And was it just me or did he keep mentioning Schuldig?"

"What do you mean?" I asked my interest peaked, I hadn't noticed anything of the sort, then again I had been trying to puzzle out what was wrong with him. Damn it, I should have listened to him then I could have stopped all of this from happening, I had to find him now, I had to explain what had happened.

"Uh…I can't remember now, just when you two were fighting he said something about Schuldig being right, then he screamed for Schuldig to shut up or something. I personally didn't link any of it together until the other day when Manx and Birman mentioned about the drug and what it could do. I strongly believe that Schuldig was in his head at the time and that he made Ken think things were more than they actually were." I nodded and growled turning away and staring up at the one room with the light glowing brightly from within.

"I agree, still it is partially my fault, I should have noticed instead of getting so angry at him. Can you keep a secret Omi?" He nodded and thus I continued, "I was jealous, of Schuldig and Farfarello, the way he looked at the bouquet and the necklace. He was so happy and it was so beautiful, he didn't even hesitate to put it on. I don't know why but I was jealous because they'd given him something that had made him so happy and they are our enemies."

"In other words it was a misunderstanding on both of your parts, not to rush the two of you with this conversation or anything but I can't complete the whole mission by myself so here's the signal for the two of you to move in and back me up!" Yohji's voice yelled into my ear via the communication device in my right ear.

"Ok, Omi, you take the west entrance I'll take care of the rest, meet up with Yohji and head for the room up there, the one alight, I'll hazard a guess and say that either Yuuki is there or a surprise from Schwartz is." Omi nodded and grabbed a handful of darts before running over to the west entrance. I took a deep breath and stared down at my katana, even whispered a prayer which was something I hadn't done in such a long time. Then I walked over to the building and stepped in through the door.

There were no guards to greet me which was disappointing because I needed to feel the cold blade of my katana slice through blood and limbs. I needed to fight to free myself of the pain within my heart. I snarled a little but continued on down the hallway. We had memorised the blue prints of this skyscraper, knew it as well as the goddamned architect and I was under the firm belief that the closer I got to the room in the centre of the building the more security there would be.

It was on the second floor when I finally bumped into another human being; infact there wasn't just one but four. Four security guards stood at the end of the corridor before the stairs to the next floor. Their eyes were fixed onto me, studying every single move I made, guns at the ready; I chuckled and ran towards them, katana ready to cut through blood or even steel if it had to. I could hear the bullets being fired from the guns, sense them as they drove past me and sliced through the air making a whistling sound.

Somehow I dodged everyone of them until I was right infront of the four guards, I smirked at them before lifting my katana, by the time I brought it back to my side all of them were dead. I was aware that I was acting ruthlessly tonight but so what, the man that I loved had been taken away from me and I needed something to strip me of the overwhelming anger I felt about it. These men had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't until the forth floor that I met up with Omi and Yohji, they had disposed of all of the targets on the fourth level and so we moved up again.

I went first followed by Omi and Yohji was watching our backs, I stepped out into the hall but immediately back stepped onto the staircase. Omi 'umphed' when he walked into my back and glanced at me questioningly, upon seeing we had stopped Yohji ran over to us and looked round the corner to view what I had seen only moments ago.

"What is it?" Omi asked leaning into Yohji and trying to see but failing, the blond shook his head and placed his hands on Omi's shoulders pushing the other away from the corner and behind me.

"There are about twenty guards alone in that hallway, each armed with two semi-automatics and several hand grenades, we're going to have to be very careful here. They're all edgy anything could set them off and make them open fire on us, that is what we really don't want." Yohji explained and glanced between Omi and myself, "what do you think we should do Ran?" I sighed and glanced around the corner, looking up and surveying every part of the corridor.

"There," I muttered and glanced over our heads I smirked and nodded up, they followed my gaze to see a vent above us that led to a small vent in the hallway above the guards. "Omi I need you to go up into that vent and crawl along until you get over those men, can you remember the air conditioning system from the blue prints?" He nodded and I continued "good, I need you to distract them, drop a smoke grenade from above that will give Yohji and myself time to get into position. We'll take it from there."

"Ok, give me a boost," the teen explained, it took about a minute for Omi to do as I had instructed. The second we saw the smoke in the hallway we were off, I took the far side and Yohji took the other. The smoke lasted for about three minutes and once it began to clear Yohji flipped the tab on his watch and his wire sprang out like a spider's web capturing over half of them men within it. He smirked and pushed his sunglasses up before casually waving his free hand and whispering what I felt had become his trademarked speech.

"If you want to live, stay very still," however this little warning had done nothing because several of the men reached for one of their guns or a grenade. The blond wire master just sighed and whispered a soft "my apologies to those of you who'd done as I asked…" before pulling on the wire and decapitating all of the men within his trap.

This was when the others began to panic, I quickly unsheathed my katana and charged forward, I sliced through two of the guards in one go and unarmed another. I was going to let him escape but as he ran off he tried to steal one of the grenades from one of his dismembered companions I nodded at Yohji to take him out. Wire flew at him from every angle and captured the boy in an intricate web that could only be seen if the light shined on it in the correct way. He struggled for a few moments before becoming motionless, a second later he was dropped to the floor as the wire retracted.

One of the men came up behind me, attempting to shoot me at point blank range, I turned around before he had a chance to fire and knocked the semi-automatic from his grasp. He whimpered in fear and tried to remove his handgun from the holster but my katana had sliced off his arm before he could get to it. He screamed in pain and fear and I found the sound blood curdling and sad without one more word I brought the sword up over my head and brought it straight back down piercing the guards heart with one swift blow.

"Ran, watch out," I heard Omi's voice call and dropped to the floor just as several darts flew past me and struck three of the men. They gasped and choked as the fast acting poison worked it's way into their blood stream and shut down their vital organs instantaneously. Only two guards remained now, they went to run towards us, guns pointed and grenades ready to be pulled and thrown. Before they could even pull the pins or fire the triggers Yohji's wire had them frozen where they were.

"Remember what I said to your friends." These two didn't move but one tried to casually pull the pin out of his grenade, with a shake of my head I charged forward and slashed the two diagonally through their shoulders. We sighed and shared the same look of victory before we made our way to the door with the light shining out from underneath it in the very centre of the hallway and therefore the building.

"On the count of three we break it down understood?" I asked, the two of them nodded and as I stood infront of the door Omi ran to my left and Yohji to my right. "One," I began and lifted my katana, "Two," Omi readied his darts and Yohji lifted his left arm. We were ready for anything…or so I believed…"THREE!" With that I kicked down the door and we stepped inside. There was no light on, just fire surrounding the lone chair in the centre of the room.

The three of us froze, in the middle of the ring of fire a brunette was sat, his arms tied behind his back and his head bowed, his legs were tied together and his head was down staring at the floor. We knew who it was even before he'd lifted his head and I found myself unable to move because of it. Fire danced around him and caused shadows to play across his body, all I could hear now was my heart pounding in my chest, like the ticking of a bomb.

"Ken?" I choked on the name, it couldn't be him, I prayed that it wasn't him but when he lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal two ocean coloured orbs shimmering in the fire light. There was no denying that that man was Hidaka Ken, my Hidaka Ken, my lover… tears streaked his cheeks and he shook his head from side to side sending them flying in every direction. His hair danced around him as his head moved and I knew that if I hadn't been in love with him before then I would have no doubt fallen for him right then and there.

"What are you doing here!" He screamed, I felt tears well in my own eyes as I stepped closer to him, the flames stopping me from running over and hugging him only I knew that not even they would stop me for long. I went to run to him but he screamed out for me to stop, I did, my eyes asking why. He smiled softly and motioned with his head for us to glance at the walls around us.

"Shit!" Yohji growled as he noticed the explosives set up all around the room, each had a clock that was steadily ticking down, only one minute remained on each of the devices. "Come on, get Ken we have to get out of here," the three of us moved forward but he screamed out 'no' again and we all stopped in our tracks. "Stop trying to be a hero Ken, we're not leaving without you," Yohji growled,

"Stop it, all of you stop it! GO! There isn't time to save me, I was foolish I allowed myself to get captured, I refuse to make you guys pay the price for that mistake! Please, go, you only have a few seconds before the whole building collapses!" He screamed, I shook my head and moved even closer, "Ran please don't! I'm sorry I'm so sorry I really cared for you Ran, and if you truly care for me you have to prove it to me now, will you do that Ran?" His voice was so soft and calm, I nodded softly and he smiled at the three of us.

"Yohji, you're my best friend and I love ya man, I want you to do me a favour and get Omi out of here safe and sound. I know how you guys feel for each other there's more than just good friendship there, please act on that now, don't make the mistake I did. Please go," they nodded and passed me a look, saying that they'd wait for me, I shook my head and told them to go but they refused. "Ran, I love you, and I want you to do one last thing for me…"

"Anything, I'd do anything you asked me to," I whispered a tear slipping from my left eye, God I was crying, I can't believe I was crying. I didn't cry yet I couldn't help it seeing him like this. It was all I could do. I could hear the clocks counting down, could see him wince as the fire got closer and began to singe his skin.

"Good, go, leave me now, I want you to live on Ran…live, get married, have children, forget about me…perhaps if things had been different between us we could have gone further but it wasn't meant to be. All I want you to do for me now, is get yourself and Omi and Yohji out of here alive…that is my last wish Ran… will you honour it for me…"

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"I know, I'm leaving you, Yohji" his eyes shimmered with tears as he pleaded with his best friends "Omi," the younger was now weeping as he clung to Yohji's side, all I felt like doing was collapsing, he glanced over at the time, thirty seconds remained. With a deep breath he pushed down the tears and stared at me mouthing 'I love you' before glancing over at Omi and Yohji,

"Ken-kun, please let us help you!" Omi pleaded Ken just chuckled and shook his head,

"I'm cool with it, at least I'm going out in a blaze of glory now please Omi, Yohji, take Ran and get out of here, do it for me, show me how much you care…survive…for me." The two nodded softly as tears streamed down their faces, I shook my head and collapsed onto the floor. The next thing I knew they had hold of me and I had no strength left to fight back, the fire was so close to him now. The heat causing his hair to dance around him as the fire shimmered within the ocean eyes that I wished held the power to extinguish the flames. "I love you…"

"KEEEEENNN!" I screamed but the next thing I knew I had been knocked out and when I awoke Omi and Yohji were crouched infront of me on the floor outside of the building as it exploded and collapsed before our eyes. "NO KEN!" I shouted and tried to run forwards but Bombay and Balinese held me back, I kicked and screamed within their grasps trying to get free but to no avail.

"Stop it Ran, it's too late…he's gone…" Yohji muttered, tears falling from his eyes,

"You bastards, how could you let him? How could we let him? We should have saved him; I told you Schwartz was planning something like this! SHIT! NO! WHY? Ken…why?" I begged as I collapsed onto the floor, hitting the ground with my fist and crying into the floor… I could hear Omi burst into tears beside me and I could vaguely see Yohji run over to him and hold him in his arms as he whispered 'shh' and stroked the younger boys' hair.

"I'm so sorry Ken," Yohji told the heavens as he and Omi fell beside me on the concrete. I snarled and grabbed hold of my katana throwing it into a tree off to my side before I proceeded to scream at the heavens like a demented madman.

"Why? Why him? Why did you take him from me? I loved him soo much…why…tell me why…" No answer came that night and I knew that it never would…

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

……………Is that the end of Ken? Hm? Strange wasn't it? Am I pulling a Dallas? Do I have something else planned? Can anyone guess what I have planned for next time? Because remember this **CAN NOT** be the end because I still have to deal with Schwartz and Yuuki and seeing as it's a Ken centric fic…hm…think on it and tell me in a review what you guys think is going on n.n

**AA- **Yay I'm glad to see that you like it, that makes writing the fic all the more worthwhile hope to see you again real soon n.n Thanks once again n.n

**shikigami-kun****- **Yay I'm soo glad you're not bored and dead yet…uh… that didn't sound right ahh you know what I mean, thanks once again for the review and I hope that this chapter prompts another one from you, not hinting at it or anything though n.n thanks again hun and yes our poor little Kenken is struggling to break free from the lies but I don't think he managed to do it in time…what a shame (cries and runs away to write the next chapter)

**SilverwingedAngle- **OK things are just getting creepy, we got the same game around the same time and are stuck in the same place…well I'm not anymore, yep I got past those five targets, though it did take me about half an hour and I got a D for the stage clearing time (pouts) but at least I did it n.n. If you're still stuck then tell me in a review and I'll explain exactly how I did it (smiles proudly and pats self on back.) You asked about my wrist (blushes) oh how I'd love to say that I hurt it during martial arts of playing basketball, maybe even riding a motorcycle but truth be told I did it on the playstation 2. Yep apparently because I don't really use my left hand it was not use to the sudden strain that was placed upon it and it gave up on me or something like that I can't really remember what the doctor said now sad ne? And when I said that your reviews were interesting it was a compliment, I used to do a similar thing at the beginning and end of my chapters. Check my beyblade fics if you don't believe me n.n if I didn't like it I'd be blunt I'm not one to sugar coat something or beat around the bush but I LOVE your reviews they make me laugh so keep um up (steals you're silent reader cape of doom and burns it whilst laughing maniacally.) And I agree Seig is drop dead gorgeous but I just love the white haired guys like Victor, it's a weakness of mine is it just me though or would Seig and Victor make a cute couple? Tell me what you think, please review and I hope I hear from you again real soon n.n

**Gillian Sillis- **Yay I'm glad you liked the title and I kinda was a dead give-away to what I had planned for the chapter wasn't it?

I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your group I know exactly how you feel, if people you know can't feel positive about you and who you are then it's really hard for you to feel positive about yourself. I think it's horrible when you can't trust someone enough to tell them something personnel without having the fear that they will run off and tell it to the next person that walks past. Trust is a VERY fragile thing once it's been broken it takes and eternity to be regained if it is ever to be regained at all. So as I said I'm really upset to hear that people have been treating you so cruelly and have you down. (Passes you Kumagoro and a box of chocolates) these always make me feel better and I'll give you lots of good vibes happy thoughts and huggles to stop you from feeling down.

You've been so kind to me over these past however many weeks we've been talking and have helped me with a lot of things that have been making me feel down so I can't understand why people wouldn't like you then again from what I've heard you're like me and for some reason people don't really like me. Try not to focus too much on the negative things that were said to you, I like you and I like talking to you, if that's any consolation that is n.n

Farfie's rapist? Other anime's? I don't have any idea what you're talking about. (Smiles innocently.) Lets go down the list, I watched, Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, DBGT, Nightwalker, Weiss Kreuz (obviously), Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon (yep still into that n.n), Gravitation (Kumagoro and Ryuichi Sakuma rock!) and, it almost slipped my mind, Beyblade n.n Yes I'm a HUGE KaixRei fangirl. I have three fics for them at the mo, Hidden in Darkness, Truth and lies and Fallen which got more reviews that I'd ever imagined, 550 to date (smiles happily) but every fic does better than I think it will I've been told I'm my own worst critic. (Shrugs.) Go figure n.n I never thought for a second that anyone would pick up on that so you get (glances around room) a RanxKen plushie set. Basically a Ran plushie and a Ken plushie with magnets in their hands so that they can hold hand and in their mouths so that they can kiss and… well… other places (smiles innocently) wow I haven't given out a plushie set in almost a year now n.n so concrats hun.

(Gillie goes to hit Nikki, Nikki ducks and runs away to hide underneath her bed whilst phoning her beloved K-san, Yami no Bakura, Yami no Malik and Malik to be her bodyguards. Then cowers behind them.) I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that of course no one should blame themselves if they are raped! I just need you to understand that those are NOT my personal views on the situation! I'm trying to become a lawyer (yes the scum of the earth, but I want to help people n.n) for Kami-sama's sake. So PLEASE don't think I meant it, it was just what I felt I had to have Farfarello say in order to lure Ken over to their side, kind of a back up thing for if Kenken found out that it was him and not Ran, Ken would have fought against them more then. Also Farfarello doesn't seem the kind to blame anyone except for Kami-sama for anything, oh I feel really bad now I soo want to go back and rewrite it I never meant for it to be interpreted in that way. (Huggles Kumagoro plushie and Malik) I hope you believe that that is in no way shape or form how I feel I believe that if something so awful ever does happen to anyone it is not their fault at all hence why I want to help bring people who do these horrible things to justice and see them suffer for their crimes. I cannot express in words how truly sorry I am for even making you think that was how I felt I'm soo sorry and you were right to want to hit me (but please don't I bruise easily, Malik huggles Nikki protectively.) I'm really sorry,

Anyhoo moving on swiftly, I also have a major problem with trusting people I too have been betrayed frequently and my trust in human kind has somewhat shattered to the point where I believe all we are truly here for is to betray and be betrayed. And yes people don't seem to be able to understand that and just perceive it as the fact that I don't like them or something but that's not the case at all and I can't ever seem to get people to understand my point of view and see things as I do so it's really nice to finally talk with someone who gets where I'm coming from with it. I think though I have come to terms with being lonely, before my boyfriend at present came along I didn't think their was anyone out there that would even try to get close to me, I guess I was always acting as something resembling that as and ice queen but he took the time to get close and realise that where I actually expressed myself was in my writing. And of course I feel I can trust you because of the fact that you share so many of the problems that I myself do so thank you for helping me understand that there are people out there that will understand and except me and my strange ways n.n

I completely understand you're explanation it was very clear and I got the message loud and clear n.n you're right when people have been hurt they feel that if they hurt themselves even more then that pain won't seem as bad as it did as first. They believe that it's a quick and efficient way to move on but it's not infact in the long run it's not going to get them anywhere but after going through an ordeal such as rape sometimes people don't know what to do and it is understandable that they react in such ways. Again if that doesn't make sense or if it's made me sound completely insensitive again just tell me and I will apologise and rephrase it before you can count to three n.n I'm going to be worried about that for the rest of my life now.

Interesting sex? Tsk, tsk, tsk what a one track mind you have my dear girl, ha, ha though I do agree they could all feel everything they'd all be uke's and all be seme's at the same time n.n fun! (Squeals like the fangirl that she is and runs off to draft it right now) No wait I must finish the review reply first and where was I running to? I'm sat right infront of my Goddamned computer, ignore what I just said I just had some pokey and am stuck on a sugar high n.n

Him you ask? Well it was going to be a surprise and a shock plot development but you seem to be able to see through me like I'm a piece of glass, I've said it before and I'll say it again, am I that predictable or are you psychic? Cause it's one of the two I swear (crosses fingers and prays for the psychic thing to be true because she doesn't wish to be predictable) ha, ha, anyhoo very good deductive skills, ah another idea, maybe you're a detective… just keep you're thoughts in mind I think they'll come in useful later if you catch my drift Detective Sillis n.n

ABUSE! (Runs behind K-san YnBakura YnMalik and Malik once again) you told me to mark your words so I did (pouts and cries) why do you hate me Gillie? (Cries buckets and rubs head. Malik: oh well look at it this way Nikki at least there was nothing in there to get hurt) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nobody loves me!

OH don't worry about Schuldig hun, he's not making a mistake at all, it's Schuldig remember, in other words he was LYING! Yep Ken won't be Ken anymore which is one hell of a challenge for me because I always try to keep people as in character as they are but Kenken's going to have to do a complete one eighty, wonderful, I should have made that clearer but oh well you know now n.n he was lying because he's a nasty evil man who I love dearly but not as much as Farfie (glomps Farfie) n.n

Yep Aya-chan is in here for a little bit of the cool strong girl because I hate Sakura so it couldn't be her, there won't be much of her in the story but what we do see of her she'll be the one trying to keep everything together whilst it's tumbling down, best go get some glue Aya, wanna help Gillie? (Smiles happily and runs off to go get some glue to stick Koneko and everyone's lives back together.) n.n

So you were looking forward to this huh…wanna rethink it? Bye, bye Kenken, joking, joking something's telling me he'll be back n.n but not as the Ken we all know and love what a shame and if they all make it out alive then good on them cause lord knows I'm doing everything within my power for an explosive finale that will hopefully blow everyone's socks off, ha, ha I love that expression…

As for your reply of my reply, I'm glad that you understood my explanation on Ran I too would have gone and looked for Ken but I didn't want Ran to so he didn't. I'm sorry for making you cry, I think I've apologised more in this reply that in the last year but I'm also glad that they brought a smile to your face. I'm no psychiatrist and no empath but I do understand people emotions and I know what I would feel like if such a thing happened to someone I love. I think that you're an incredibly brave person for have going through such a thing, and being able to step out into the world with a smile on your face and hopefully in your heart. At the end of the day, there is little more that you can do but try to live your life whilst never forgetting all of the good times that you shared with him.

I think the reason I was talking about my e-mail address was actually pretty selfish of me, I've slowly begun to realise how much help you've given me throughout the course of this fic, you've made me understand a lot about myself as well as my writing and as the end of the fanfiction begins to be seen just below the horizon I've realised that I won't be able to talk things through with you anymore because we only talk through the fic which will be sad because I don't really have anyone to talk to with some of the issues I've faced. Not that I'm a loner or anything just the friends that I have don't really care or don't understand or both n.n don't worry about it though it's cool n.n

I too believe that being sensitive is better than being a cold hearted bastard as I said earlier I used to act like something resembling that of an ice queen but have slowly, much like Ran in this fic, learned to thaw myself and let my emotions shine through of course I've been told I'm a little too emotional now (guys please make up your minds on which you prefer jeez)

Yami no Matsuei definitely should have been longer, in the manga they went more into Hisoka's past with his family and stuff which I think was really helpful because in the anime you only got told that he was locked up and he knows some martial arts woohoo that explains him. Of course I have to ask this who is your favourite character in the anime, mine is Watari I just love the guy and he has (in the dub) Eric Stuart for a voice actor and Eric Stuart is like my God or course though Tsuzuki has Dan Green who's birthday is one day before mine, his is on the seventh of February and mine is on the eighth so I feel a strong bond to him, and am soo in love with his voice. I really want to go to Anime con to meet them and I'd love to work with them but it's little more than a dream, anyhoo I'm babbling n.n

(Huggles her Farfie that was just given to her by Gillie then watches as Gillie takes Ken and pushes Farfie aside chasing after them) Hold on who said that you could have Kenken! He's not even Ken anymore he's (ha ha not telling just yet) so bring him back this instant! (Gillie and Ken board plane to some unknown location) Gillie? Ken? Ah not again, (dresses up as a suitcase and boards plane in luggage, just like Shuichi n.n) YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!

And yes it was really just my best friend but the fact that not even Alex, one of the guys that I had become really close to over the past two years stuck up for me and said something like 'hold on a minute you can't say that to her' was really mean I mean I would have, hell I have on several occasions, done the same for him and for him to just stand there and watch without saying anything was too cruel for words really. So I guess were both in the same boat, you wanna steer or should I?

And will I let Ran and Ken end up together or will I snatch one cruelly from the others arms whilst said other becomes little than a hollow shell? What does this chapter say to you? Ha, ha, hope to see ya soon hun

(Turns off the hologram that Gillie was just deflecting with the shield and jumps Gillie from behind whilst laughing triumphantly and singing 'spicy marmalade' that she was just listening to on her NEW Gravitation vocal CD, which rocks! I wanna go watch Mad Soldiers in concert! Yeah that would rock…uh…ignore me n.n)

Huggles Gillie and hands her a new box of tissues with which to dry her eyes n.n


	11. A fresh start

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter eleven- A fresh start… 

**Normal POV**

"It's done, Weiss think he is no more…what exactly are you doing Farfarello?" The Irishman chuckled and glanced back at his partner as he brought the bloodied knife to his lips and licked the crimson fluid away from the metal with a quick lap of the tongue.

"Drawing," was the soft simple reply the elder received as he closed the cell door and walked over to where his companion was crouched. The man who was once upon a time named Hidaka Ken was lying before the white haired man, eyes glazed over as he had yet to become someone or anyone other than who he had previously been. The German tilted his head to the left and stared at the boy lying infront of his lover, his muscular chest covered in his own blood.

"I have to download a new memory soon or else his brain will shut down completely and he will be nothing but a doll sat on a shelf for us to stare at. I don't wish for that to happen and I know that you don't want it to either," Schuldig whispered as he wrapped his arms around Farfarello's waist and nipped at the younger's ear lobe.

"Hm, no, I want a puppet, one that responds. What did you do with Weiss Schuldig?" The red head chuckled and kissed the other males jaw line,

"We planted the explosives in that building little but a day ago, rigged it so that the countdown would start when the door to the room in the exact centre of the building was opened. I just waited until that happened and showed them what they believed was possible to have happened, but what only did in their heads remind me to thank Yuuki for creating that drug, makes everything so much easier. However Ran was annoying, wouldn't leave so I knocked him out, there was no doubt in my mind that as I left theirs they harboured even the slightest of doubts that Hidaka Ken still lived." Schuldig explained and removed his arms from Farfarello's waist, lighting a cigarette and placing it to his lips. The white haired man smirked and leant over, licking at one of the bloodied wounds on the boy's chest.

"Hm, he doesn't, this beauty has no memories of his past, no name, no birthday, no family. He is perfect, a doll who can be broken and then remade, one that walks and talks and feels pain and love, lust, all kinds of desire and he's ours. He needs memories, a past, a name, a birthday all the things that at present he doesn't have and we are the only ones that can give that to him." Farfarello whispered as he removed the cross necklace from the others neck and placed it in his pocket. "I'll return it to him when he becomes who he was destined to be…"

"How philosophical Farfie, what memories should I give him?" The Irishman leant into his lover and stole a quick kiss before running a hand lazily through the red hair.

"Ones of us, ones that will make him trust us, Weiss **_did_** not deserve him, Yuuki **_does_** not deserve him and I for one will not let him have him nor will I return him to Weiss, I do not wish for you to give him any memories of them. Don't force him to hate them because that will shatter him as being forced into hating shattered me, we will introduce him to them and let him see for himself that they are our enemies and therefore his enemies."

"Yes, so what shall we be to him? Lovers? Friends?"

"Both, let us care for him as both friends and lovers, I want him to be my pretty little doll. Give him memories that range from the three of us playing in the park as children to us killing along side him and saving his life on countless occasions. He must be comfortable with us, or he will see through the false images. I know you can't completely erase his past, all you can do is hide it we need to make him feel secure or else cracks will form within his mind and the barriers holding the past back will break. I want to love him and for him to love us," Schuldig smirked and lightly kissed the back of his koi's neck.

"You understand my powers so well, it needs to be done now, I will give him memories so that he knows why he is covered in his own blood, he will think it as nothing out of the ordinary when I am through with him. I will allow you to name him, Farfarello, after all he is my gift to you, that toy I promised you so long ago." The Irishman's eyes lit up as if he were a child preparing to open his presents on Christmas day. He chuckled and pounced on the elder kissing him hungrily and thankfully, Schuldig smirked into the kiss and kissed his lover back.

"Kamui, I want to name him Kamui," he whispered when he pulled away and smirked victoriously, when Schuldig asked him about the smirk he replied with a soft kind of sing-song voice. "Because I took one so light and innocent from Him, He will now be crying tears of blood and seeing a world gone entirely scarlet. He and Fujimiya Ran are living the same pain, because we stole what once belonged to them the heart of Hidaka Ken…Kamui…"

"Kamui? What does it mean?" Schuldig asked inquisitively Farfarello smirked and leant forward whispering the answer softly into his lover's ear.

"The one whose power rivals that of God himself, the one who has the power to save the world or bring about its destruction." Schuldig smiled and then turned his attention to the boy lying before them, the once Hidaka Ken. After an hour maybe more ocean eyes opened with a new and different look on the world. The brunette sat up, a smile tugging at the left side of his lips, the lopsided smile made the young man look all the more innocent and desirable. He chuckled when he saw the two Schwartz members looking at him and stared down at his chest, swiping some blood off of his torso and onto his finger before sucking the crimson substance away suggestively.

"What have you been up to Farfarello?" The chocolate haired boy asked, "um, my head…what happened?"

"You became reckless on the last mission my dear, got hit over the head, lucky we were there or else you'd be dead. I fear you have a slight touch of amnesia kitten, you were asleep for almost a whole week, we thought you might slip into a coma, so we had to go to extreme measures to try and wake you up." Schuldig explained softly as he entered Kamui's mind, their was no doubt in Ken's head that he was anyone but Kamui, he no longer knew of Siberian or Hidaka Ken or Weiss for that matter.

"By cutting open my chest?"

"Hm, by drawing, can you remember the mission?" The brunette shook his head and locked his gaze with Farfarello's. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving Rosenkreuz, as Schwartz," Farfarello's hand stroked the soft skin on the ocean-eyed male's face, a smile creeping over scared lips. Everything had gone just as they had planned, Weiss had no idea what was in store for them, how could they? They thought that Ken was dead and perhaps he was…

Ran's POV 

I didn't know what to do anymore; I felt strange, overwhelmed with unrelenting guilt and sadness that I thought would never fade. How could it? I had just lost the man I loved and I'd lost him before he'd even known how much I truly cared for him. Koneko had remained closed all day since we had returned last night with the news, I believed it was a mark of respect, at least I think that was what Aya-chan had been saying. Truth was I hadn't been listening to her, his voice was in my head, his voice was the only thing in my head, **_he_** was the only thing in my head.

And **_he _**was the only thing that remained in my heart, I don't think I could even try to explain to anyone how much pain I felt. It was like, nothing, I felt numb, my heart felt numb and yet like lead at exactly the same time. I had cried for him though, I'd allowed myself that, I'd cried until there were no tears left with which to weep for him, something I hadn't done in years. Yet he deserved that much; I stared with pained eyes at the ceiling of my room. It was cold and isolated in here, no warmth, no love. Somehow I made my way into his; it was better and yet worse in there.

It was warm, loving, comforting, lived in by a man that had always seemed so happy and caring, but now he was gone. I think the room knew that somehow, it had a different air to it. I couldn't explain it; it just seemed to reflect what I was feeling, unbelievable anguish. I wanted him back; I refused to let him go, I missed the hope that I used to cling to, the lies I had told myself just so that I could sleep. What lies would I tell myself now?

I closed the door to his room and walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it and burying my face into the pillow, trying to find his scent, the scent that had captivated me for so long. It was there, it was everywhere, it seemed to wrap itself around me and incase me. Reminding me of him, his laugh, his beauty, the way he moved, everything.

There was a picture on his nightstand, himself and the kid's soccer team, one of the boys was sat on his shoulder giggling and laughing and holding a trophy that said 'First place.'

Another tear slipped from my eye and it dawned on me that I had never been in his room before. There was a box just barely visible tucked away underneath the bed; I just needed to be close to him now, close to something that was his, memories of him. I stood from the bed and bent down to the box, grabbing hold of it and sitting it down infront of me. I removed the lid, and stared down at the small pink bunny rabbit that was hidden within, a red bow tie around its neck, button eyes staring up at me happily. I would have said that I was surprised to see something like this in Ken's room but I wasn't, Ken was still a child at heart…

I captured the rabbit in my hands and sat it down on the bed, there were pictures in the bottom of the box, photo's that hadn't seen the light of day in years. I grabbed hold of one and stared at it, Ken was in the middle, he looked about eight, a beautiful chibi that had turned into a breath taking man. I could tell by the resemblance in the people around him that they were his family, a woman stood behind him, a man off to the side, his parents. A little girl was sat in his lap as he sat on the grass and played with the rabbit that was now staring at me. A smile on his lips, a smile only Hidaka Ken possessed, a smile that's shine rivalled that of a full moon or a star shimmering in the midnight blue sky.

I let the picture fall back into the box and reached for another one, I'd say it was taken about a year or so before the last one had been. On his birthday, there were balloons and banners that read 'Happy sixth Birthday Ken!' all around, he was sat on the floor the little girl that had to be his younger sister was handing him a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. There was another picture on the back of that one, of the pink wrapping paper crumpled infront of him, the box long forgotten, him showing the rabbit to the camera happily as he hugged his little sister with one arm.

What had happened to them? I used to think that I knew a lot about Ken but I realised now, that I didn't. Ken never much spoke of his family…and I had never asked. I wish I had now, wish I had taken an interest in him and his life before us, I was having to puzzle it all out for myself now. As if on cue a newspaper clipping was blown out of the box and into my lap, I lifted it up with shaking fingers. **_'Family found murdered in their own home, son the lone survivor'_ **my heart stopped, the little girl, Ken's sister, his mother and father were in the picture, blood all around them, limbs hacked off. Eyes open and lips wide as if they were trying to scream out yet no sound escaped.

I had never known, how was I to? Why hadn't he said? Why hadn't he opened up to me? I slowly unfolded the paper; there was another picture at the bottom of the page, of Ken hugging his plush rabbit as if his life depended on it. Tears streamed from his eyes, a police officer was stood next to him, a women, holding his hand as he chewed on the ear of the plushie searching for comfort that couldn't be provided.

I froze as I read the caption…he had been through so much and yet had never mentioned any of it. He'd kept it inside…why? Did he think we hadn't cared? He couldn't have been any further from the truth…

'**_Boy aged twelve, Hidaka Ken, was found the lone survivor in his family's massacre today. It was later determined that the child had been raped and then forced to watch his families murders. Forensic evidence suggests that the man responsible for these acts was no other than Ken's soccer coach, Asakura Sorata who was also a friend of the families.'_ **

"Ken…" I felt awful now, he had kept these secrets hidden because he knew that we had our own to deal with and hadn't wanted to be a burden. Yet we had freely burdened him with ours and he had never complained about helping us out. No wonder he had always found it so hard to trust, twelve, he had been twelve, just a child. I wanted to hold him so much but I couldn't because he was dead, I could never comfort him or tell him I was sorry. He had been broken so many times and I had been the last to break him…before…

Upon closer inspection the toy looked as though it held so many secrets…I reached forward and gently pulled it into my arms.

"You were all he had…the only thing that could never betray him…because you don't hold the ability to betray, you couldn't hurt him you couldn't help him, you could only comfort him and keep his secrets for him. Damn it, I'm sorry Ken I should have… I don't know…got to know you better…my sister was in a coma but yours was dead. I should have thought…" The rabbit looked at me, black eyes staring at me, it, unlike the room didn't seem sad. I know that sounded stupid it was a kid's toy, it had been designed to look happy for Gods sake but nevertheless it seemed to know something I didn't.

Stupid really it was a plushie, an inanimate object, what could it possibly know?

I had let him suffer in silence for all this time…Hidaka Ken…my Ken…mine…no… he wasn't mine, not anymore…not ever again. Not until I met him in whatever awaited us after we had played out our roles in this life, not unless he was waiting for me there. The humming of the motorcycle outside on the street made my heart sink just a little further, before last night…that could have been him. Two promises I had broken, I will kill Schwartz before I myself die and that is a promise that I will not break, no matter what.

It was only then that I noticed that ever since I had walked into the room there had been a soft ticking in the background. A clock? I saw a digital one on the nightstand next to the photo of his team. But other than that there were no other clocks in the room. My eyes scanned the surfaces and desks in the room to find a metronome in the corner of the room, ticking from left to right then back to the left keeping a perfect beat. I smiled weakly, I knew that Ken loved music, I knew that he could play the piano, I didn't know who had taught him or when he had learnt but I at least knew as much as I did. It wasn't enough but it would have to do.

'_**I love you'** _why had it always been so hard for me to say I love you back? I had loved him so much, still did, I always would. I would never move on from him, never get married or have children because he was what I had always wanted and no one else would do… I jumped at the sound of the door opening and saw Yohji and Omi stood in the doorway. Tears streaking their faces.

"I'm so sorry Ran…I had to…it was what he wanted…I had to honour his last wish as he would have honoured mine." Yohji's words were full or sorrow and regret; I wanted to hit him. Punch him and keep at it until I felt better because if Ken was going down I wanted to go with him and they had taken me away from him so that I could continue with this pain.

"I understand," no emotion, truth was, I didn't, fair enough he'd honoured his friends last wish but he had not even asked me what I had wanted.

"Manx and Birman are here…they say that they're…" Omi began but I cut him off

"I don't care, I told them that Schwartz would do something like this and they didn't listen…please…leave me alone…I want to be alone…" They didn't say anything else just left the room in silence. Perhaps understanding perhaps not, like I cared, the only signal that they had left was the click of the door being shut. I just stared down at the rabbit as it stared back at me, what was its name? For some reason that seemed important to me. At the moment though anything that held a link to Ken was important to me I think that was the way it always would be.

I flicked through the items in the box again and found a card, a birthday card, to Ken from his sister. For his seventh birthday this time **_'Happy Birthday Kenny, I'm sorry that I didn't get you a present this year but Kumagoro cost soo much that it'll have to be your birthday and Christmas presents from me for the next year or so. Just kiddin you'll get your present at the soccer field after the game, see ya there bro…'_**

"Kumagoro, so that's your name, you held his secrets, please…hold mine…" I whispered to the soft pink toy and pulled it close to my chest… "I loved him so much but I was afraid of being rejected by him… I never even considered how he felt…it's my fault, it's all my fault…" the truth the words I spoke then were the truth. They were everything I had wanted to tell Ken but it was too late now and all I had to open up to now was this stupid rabbit…what had gone wrong? Why had all of this happened? Why couldn't I have, for once in my life, been allowed to be happy?

Then silence, the only sound the ticking of the metronome, it was as if the thing was counting out every second of my pain, every excruciating beat of my heart… I missed him, I don't think I had ever missed anyone more. He was the first person I had loved as a lover and he was the last…

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK 

Uh…yeah I haven't read the mangas or seen the Ova's so don't start screaming that this isn't how Ken's family died or they're not dead or he doesn't have a sister. There is a point to all of this, I know it's a little odd but you'll just have to stick with it for the moment. Again it's a chapter to go from one major thing to the next, sorry about that, next chapter Ran starts to doubt Ken's death after a mission involving Yuuki reveals something he thought could never be…hope to see ya there n.n

KUMAGORO is soo cute that I had to put him in here somewhere, (makes her Kumagoro wave at the computer screen) oh and I do not own the rights to Kumagoro, just the plushie I brought n.n

**REVIEWERS PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Ok yesterday I received an E-mail telling me that it is as of now **AGAINST** FF rules to reply to reviews, I'd heard this a couple of times on the net but I thought it was just a rumour. Turns out it isn't, apparently stories have been deleted because the author replied to reviews. I do not claim to understand this new rule and I do not agree with it. **HOWEVER** until the time when I am assured that if I reply to you, which I really love to do, my story will not be removed I will no longer be replying to reviews but I **ALWAYS** read the reviews and if you want me to reply to you in an E-mail then just send me your address and I will do that. Please continue to review and show me that you are reading, I am sorry but you must understand I have worked really hard on this story and I hope you've enjoyed it so it would upset me for it to be deleted before I'd even had the chance to finish it. I hope you understand and continue to review, I am one of the many authors fighting against this new rule as we believe it is not fair and stops us from talking to our reviewers, showing them that we read the reviews, answering questions asked about the fic, and making new friends. I hope that you understand and that you continue to review and tell me what you think of my work.

Hugs and Kisses to you all n.n


	12. Forgotten memories… Dedicated to Gillian

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

**Note-** ok this chapter is dedicated to Gillian Sillis because she gave me the idea for what happens later on it the fic aswell as helping me with my writing and understanding a little bit more about myself, what can I say? Thank you soo much hun and this one's for you n.n

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter twelve- Forgotten memories… Dedicated to Gillian Sillis 

**Kamui's POV**

I hissed as I slipped into the overheated bath water, the boiling hot substance lapping at the wounds that had been created on my chest and back. Curse Farfarello and his knives, and of cause Schuldig for not seeing sense and stopping him before he'd done all of this. At least they had apologised for it, which was more than I could say for several other occasions. I watched with fascination as the crimson substance mixed with the water to turn what was once upon a time clear, scarlet.

I sighed softly and let my head fall back against the side of the tub; I had a splitting headache. It felt like someone had just been moving furniture within my mind. I didn't spend long in the tub, half an hour tops before I slipped away from the scarlet water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I slowly and casually walked to the room I had been informed that I shared with Schuldig and Farfarello.

"You certainly took your time," Schuldig explained as I closed the door behind me, there wasn't a light on in the room.

"I was in there for thirty minutes, where's Farfie?" I gasped when cold hands were lain on my bare shoulders, the Irishman chuckled from where he was stood behind me and lowered his head to my neck, nipping on the skin that he found there.

"We have something for you, or rather something to return to you," I smiled softly and leant my head back against his shoulder. "Something to symbolise your reawakening to Schwartz." I thought that had been an odd way to phrase me being asleep for a week or so and then waking up to find that I was still the same person I was before, with the same job and in love with the same people. But oh well, they were being romantic, which I liked because I could make fun of them for it at a later date.

"Really? What is it?" I asked running a hand down the left arm of the white haired man, he chuckled into my ear once again and removed his hands from where they had previously been wrapped around my waist. It wasn't long before a necklace was dangled infront of me, a cross, black jet, with red rubies. "It's beautiful," I whispered as he placed it around my neck, clipping it together at the back before spinning me around to face him.

"Now can we play?" He asked to both Schuldig and myself, I heard the German laugh as he walked closer to where Farfarello and I were standing.

"Of course, Kamui?" I nodded and whispered a soft 'yes' as they tilted their heads to my neck and began to suck on the flesh that was there.

Normal POV 

"There's more to it than that,"

"Really Nagi, I think I of all people would know why I picked him over all the others." Yuuki muttered as he twirled a strand of white hair around a pale index finger, a slight smirk adorning soft pink lips as he watched the other teen sat opposite him try to fathom him out.

"No, simple reasoning like Weiss wouldn't be able to attack him could work for everyone of them, Omi, Yohji, Ran, each of them are willing to kill any other member of their team if absolutely necessary Ken is no different and you know it so why use that as your excuse when we know that it is not true?"

"You're very persistent none of the others could care less about why I do the things I do…" He stood from his seat taking slow calculated steps over to where Nagi was sat, "so why is it that you do Nagi?" His voice was soft, the voice he used when he was talking to his little brother, definitely not the voice that he usually used when he was talking to Schwartz. Yuuki just chuckled softly as midnight blue eyes studied every last move as if the man circling him was a deadly predator just waiting to strike. With motions as fluid as water the white haired teen was stood behind Nagi, his arms wrapped around the other from behind in a tender and soft embrace.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Yuuki just chuckled again and shrugged, Nagi took a deep breath and tried to regain the composer he had lost the second his personal space had been invaded after all that was something that meant the world to Nagi. "So why him?" He felt a slight twitch run through Yuuki's body at the question, he had been trying to avoid the subject…why?

"You know you really are too persistent for your own good maybe I should dispose of you right now." Nagi shrugged and lifted his hand a slight twitch of his hand prompted a sound of discomfort to escape Yuuki's lips, his hand lightly resting over his chest and heart.

"I'd like to see you try…I know your weakness Yuuki…and I would feel no discomfort whatsoever if I accidentally slipped that information to our enemies. I like to know the truth about who I am working for, you will give me that truth," Yuuki sighed heavily and returned to his original seat opposite Nagi.

"It's because you really do like him isn't it?" Midnight blue eyes narrowed slightly, Yuuki chuckled and shrugged, "It's because you really like Hidaka Ken, as what though Nagi? A crush? A brother?"

"Don't change the subject, I want my question answered and I will not back down from it or leave you alone until I have the answer I crave." The youngest member of Schwartz explained a slight smile on his lips when Yuuki pulled his gaze from his a sign of submission from the proud Takatori. "I found this when I was on my computer last night," He explained dropped several papers infront of Yuuki,

"I thought all of those had been destroyed,"

"Most have, lucky for me I know where to look, an answer…please…"

"Hm, my mother left Reiji when she found out that her brother, my uncle, was in trouble with the police. He had been living in Japan for ten years under a false identify after suffering from the same problems in his hometown of England. Reiji despised uncle, mother loved him dearly, her brother after all, her flesh and blood it was when Reiji threatened her dear brother she lost her love for the man, my father, Reiji. Little did she know that she was already two or so months pregnant with my baby brother as she fled from him and Japan, the country that she had fallen in love with for it's beauty and scenery. I remember asking why we were leaving, what was wrong, why were we leaving daddy and all the people we loved?"

"And?"

"And, she told me that sometimes the things we love the most can cause us the greatest of pain. I remember watching her as she tried to stay strong, for herself, for me, perhaps for the child she was unaware she was carrying within her womb, or for the Gods. I don't know, never will, one tear…one tear slipped from her eye and onto the concrete as we boarded the plane to a place that I had never lived in."

"Why give me that back story when that is not what I asked for?" Nagi asked, eyeing his boss suspiciously, the teen shrugged, white hair dancing slightly at the soft and graceful movement.

"I think because deep down you want to know and I want to tell. But back to the 'story' as you said, when we arrived in England it was cold, bitterly cold and I clung to my mothers arm for warmth. We walked slowly through the streets of a town whose name has long since fallen from within the grasp of my mind. It was there we met with uncle, he was crouched on the floor in a house on the outskirts of town, his legs pulled up to his chest as he rocked back and forth. A wanted poster lay on the table in the center of the room, his picture on it clear enough to see that it was him without doubt. Mother let go of my arm and dropped the luggage to the floor running to his side and cradling him within her arms."

"Was he who I think he was, the man in this article?" Yuuki dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

"She immediately got to work on finding her old lawyers and got them to find all evidence of this crime that my 'dear' uncle had committed, she ordered for them to tear apart each shred and bring to light the 'truth' about what had happened. They'd jumped at the chance, after all such a high profile case, England and Japan stood side by side as they tried to find evidence to prove and disprove what had happened on that fateful night think of the exposure the media coverage, the wealth. They all wanted it, craved it, it slowly began to drive my mother insane, she would work late into the night, she ignored me, ignored the swelling of her stomach, the proof that the baby was slowly but surely growing within her." Yuuki stopped for a moment wandering over to the window and looking out at the night. Taking a deep sigh before continuing any further.

"I was there, in court that day, sat at the back of the courtroom with my mother, once beautiful and radiant now broken, pale and gaunt. Sick with worry and concern for a brother I soon discovered didn't care for her. I know now that the child in the witness box, only a few years older than myself at the time, sat with the pink rabbit on his lap, eye full of tears and body shaking violently with silent sobs was Hidaka Ken. I didn't understand any of it then of course but now I know the truth, my uncle raped Hidaka Ken and killed his family, then begged for my mother to fix the mess he had once again got himself into. That is why I chose Ken,"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand,"

"I'll continue, my uncle won the case, don't ask me how, I can't even answer that now I suppose a mixture of amazing acting on his part and a bribe to the judge assured him his victory but I will never know. It was about two, three, four years after I don't know I forget the years now, my brother had been born, healthy, though premature and seriously underweight, he had fought though, struggled for his life, the life he now proudly knows. My mother blamed herself for his condition and refused to go near him saying that she could only hurt him more with her presence, he never knew a mother or a father only me a brother who loved him because he had lost everything else. But I'm babbling anyway we were on our way back home from school when…"

"You saw the fire, this fire," Nagi whispered passing him a newspaper clipping the other teen took it and nodded. "The fire that took away your mother," Another nod,

"I didn't cry, my brother didn't cry, we knew that mother was in there, but he didn't know the women…or rather the shell of the women she was slowly turning herself into. My uncle was in there, but I hated him and couldn't wait to dance on his grave, he had been the cause of this after all. I was told that the fire had been caused by a man that lived down the road and had heard about the court case and what my Uncle, who had gone by the name Asakura Sorata, had done. Revenge for a child the man had never known, how admirable."

"A touching story, but how does it link to the here and now? Why choose Ken?"

"For the simple reason my dear Nagi, that I needed to turn Weiss against each other, I remembered back to that time and saw how Ken had captivated people, even as a child people had loved him because of the kind of person he was. They didn't even have to get to know him, he has an aura about him that draws people to him and thus Weiss will be lost without him. Even if they do succeed in killing Ken they will end up with being nothing more than hollow shells themselves…like I am slowly becoming. I think that that was the main reason I chose Ken, I have to admit, I like him myself and when I saw him the other week I noticed that he was loosing himself, the spark that he held. He was indeed becoming a shell, so much sooner than everyone else because he had allowed the spark within him to be extinguished. I guess I wanted to save him from that, by allowing him to start again and destroy his past,"

"I believe you are planning something more than all of this, something that you are keeping from us,"

"Well, you shall have to wait and see won't you Nagi?" Yuuki explained with a smirk grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

"Yuuki!" Nagi called after him, the other teen stopped and glanced back at the brunette an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Why do this? Why not stay hidden and live a normal life with your brother?"

"Because he will never live a normal life if he lives with me. As my mother said sometimes the things we love the most cause us the greatest of pain. I will not be the origin of his pain, I must go now, goodbye Nagi." The other teen just watched silently as the Takatori left the apartment owned by Schwartz, he had wanted to see and speak with Ken but said man had been…'preoccupied' with Farfarello and Schuldig.

The youngest member of Schwartz stared down at the newspaper clippings lying on the table and with a flick of his wrist sent the pile flying out of the open window to his left via telekinesis. Perhaps deep down he'd noticed the small breeze of wind knock one down and underneath the couch and perhaps deep down he wanted for someone to find it and for that someone to know the truth, whatever that might mean for Schwartz and whatever that might mean for him, as a wise man had once said, 'you cannot hide the truth with lies' at least not for forever.

Kamui's POV 

Do you ever get the feeling that you've forgotten something really important? Not like a birthday or anything like that but like you've forgotten a cousin that you haven't seen in years or a memory you should have cherished. That's how I feel, I feel like I'm falling, falling through nothing and never stopping, always falling… and even though the people I love are right beside me I feel cold and alone, my heart screams at me that this is not what love should feel like. My mind screams back that it should shut up, and my body…well my body begs for a touch that I know nothing about…a touch filled with fire and lust yet one that is soft and passionate simultaneously.

Strange isn't it? I sigh and shake the thoughts away as Schuldig begins to stir at my side, wouldn't want him discovering my secret thoughts now would I? He would only ask me questions…questions I don't seem to have the ability to answer. I lull my head to my right to see Farfarello tracing the wounds on my abdomen, that one golden eye locked onto my face suspiciously.

"You have some strange idea's in your head kitten," the Irishman whispered into my ear as he slipped from the bed and dressed before retreating to the windowsill and following the lines that the rain had created on the window with a small dagger. Schuldig chuckled softly and changed, sitting back on the bed beside me and lighting a cigarette.

"Hurry up and change Kamui, we have somewhere we need to be, someone we need to see."

"Really, anyone I know?" Laughter quickly filled the air and I attempted to use the link to find out what Schuldig had found so funny but he had broken it off.

"Oh, yes Kamui, you knew them very well it always seemed as if the two of you were one of the same," I raised an eyebrow questioningly but the elder just shrugged and winked at me. "Get changed now, we don't want to keep them waiting," there was something off about all of this something not quite right but I couldn't place it, I sighed and grabbed hold of the pendant that rested on my chest, tracing the design with my thumb. Why was I thinking these things? They didn't matter; after all I was here, with Schwartz, with them, the ones I loved, what more could I ask for?

**Ran's POV**

It had been a small service, a group of Kritiker agents, Manx, Birman, Aya-chan the kids from the soccer team and a few guys that used to play soccer with Ken on a Sunday afternoon. Momoe, Omi, Yohji and myself of course, even Sakura was there but I knew that she wasn't there for Ken, no, she was there for me, we had contacted Yuriko in Australia but she couldn't make it in time and resolved her grief by bawling over the phone. Well at least someone was dealing with the pain, I just couldn't, it was too great. I kept asking myself why I had just stood there and done nothing, why I had listened instead of saving his life.

Kritiker had done a blood test to find that the drug Ken had been affected with was also within our systems. Not quite as much that was in Ken but nevertheless it had affected us and allowed Schuldig to hold us back for long enough so that Ken would die. Of course why the German had given Ken enough time to convince us to leave was beyond me, why not just let us die in there with him? Why leave me so grief stricken and heart broken? Because ruined minds taste exactly like honey right and when you control the bees all you have to focus on is the sweet golden syrup itself right?

Given we all had to question how Schwartz had given us the drug if they hadn't been ten feet within us for the entire time. Kritiker had checked the shop to discover that the flowers that had silently been mocking me since Ken's disappearance had been doing far more than that. Apparently they had been genetically modified using several of the components within the make up of the drug. They had been grown by being fed with the drugs and its system had adapted to accept the drugs however the normal garden rose had been tainted a black colour as a result. According to Kritiker the flowers are designed to release a burst of spray every hour a burst of spray that works in a similar way to the drugs it was grown with whilst in the bloodstream.

It was after we had found this out that Aya-chan had allowed me to throw them away, I think deep down I had started to blame her, if she had allowed me to dispose of them when I wanted to then we would have never been affected and I could have saved him… but it was too late for maybes now, wasn't it? I watched as everyone began to leave and crouched down infront of the stone, running my hand tenderly over the cold surface. This wasn't right none of this was right, and Schwartz still persisted to haunt me. My heart froze at the mere thought, today when we had arrived at the church a bouquet of flowers were waiting for us, black and white roses, they were for Ken but aimed at us…they were from Schwartz…

I growled and clenched my gloved hand as tight as I could for within my fisted hand lay the card from those roses the words imprinted on my brain and engraved into my heart. Paralysing me as I read them over and over and over again within my mind, right now all I wanted to do was break down and cry, cry until there were no tears left to shed and instead I cried rivers of blood. Until every drop of blood lay on the ground at my feet and I went to wherever he was, until I wrapped my arms around him again and ran my hands through his hair. But I couldn't because I was Fujimiya Ran and I couldn't cry without some goddamn fucked up drug in my system. I couldn't cry and express my emotions for the man that I had loved because Schwartz hadn't drugged me, all they had done was left me with those flowers, this note, and these words…

'_We gave him our heart to wear  
Cause you didn't care.  
Our flowers were black and red  
Never thought that he'd end up dead.  
We only wanted to give him a home  
Cause you made him feel so alone.  
But in the end he choose you  
Blowing him up was all we could do' _**(1)**

He had chosen **_ME _**after everything he had still wanted **_ME _**and it was because of that they had killed him. They'd killed him just because he had wanted to stay with me, with Weiss, and not go off with them.

"Damn it, Ken…why…why did you choose me? I wouldn't have cared if you had chosen them; at least you would have still been here. At least I still could have gotten you back, brought you into my arms and held you there until you saw how much I loved you… until you understood how important you were to me… after everything… why?" No answer was given but that was to be expected, he wasn't here, he couldn't tell me that everything was going to be ok because it wasn't…he was gone…for good this time… with a deep breath I stood from where I was crouched. Muttering a soft prayer underneath my breath, a prayer for Schwartz' bloody and painful death.

I sighed softly and turned on my heel, black trenchcoat flowing hazardously in the wind. It was then that I noticed something I hadn't seen before, off to my left, just out of the corner of my eye, I could see three people stood underneath the Sakura tree. I recognised two to be Schuldig and Farfarello but the other…ocean eyes, brown hair; I practically choked on my own breath as every thing going on inside of me came to a screeching halt. It couldn't be, it must be Nagi, the light shining on his eyes had made them appear lighter. Still I didn't believe that, turning my head so that I could see the tree clearly, Schuldig chuckled at me and shook his head before they all disappeared.

"Ken?" the word fell from my lips like a stone into water, my heart twisted and contorted painfully at the mere thought that he could be there, my legs became weak and useless and I collapsed onto the grass. Was that him? It couldn't be, Ken, my Ken the man that I had loved more than anything, was dead. Wasn't he?

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK **

Ok, there's chapter twelve and what a confusing chapter to write. No seriously I had to rewrite it three times until I decided that this one was the best and would have to do considering I had hit my deadline of Monday and it had to be up so I apologise if it sucks. I know this is getting confusing even I am noticing that I have to seriously think about everything I've done and where I feel it has to go so at least we can all be confused together n.n please review and tell me what you thought it would mean a lot to me n.n

**1- **Gillian Sillis people not me, these were her words not mine because I couldn't come up with anything n.n so she was kind enough to help me out. Both the flowers and the card from Schwartz this time around were her idea and what a fabulous idea it was so I just want to say a HUGE thanks to her because she deserves it n.n Thank you hun and I adjusted on line slightly I hope you don't mind n.n

And yes there was supposed to be a lemon at the beginning but I couldn't for the life of me work out how to do a three way lemon that wasn't NC 17 since I'm soo used to doing those instead of R rated so I just had to skip it sorry but there will be at LEAST one more lemon before the end of the fic so YAY!

Thank you all and please review, I do read them all n.n**_  
_**


	13. trying to stop the tide

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter thirteen- Trying to stop the tide… Kamui's POV 

"No kiddo, not like that, see you've got to balance it on your head like this," I chuckled softly as I watched the kid try to keep the soccer ball on his head for longer than a second before it rolled straight off again, unfortunately no such luck. He growled softly and collapsed onto the floor folding his arms over his chest and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. I sat down beside him and gently ruffled his hair laughing softly at the child's expense. "You'll get it in time you just wait and see, I thought that you said your uncle used to teach soccer,"

"He did, but Yuuki told me to stay away from him and I always do what aniki tells me, he knows what's best for me." I nodded at that and winked at the boy whilst moving closer to him and whispering softly into his ear.

"Don't worry, I played soccer with Farfie and Schu when I was a kid, they were much worse than you. You just have to keep at it and you'll get better, you'll see," The boy smiled at me before throwing his arms around my waist and burying his head in my shirt.

"You don't fit with them," was the muffled speech I heard slip from the boys lips

"Excuse me?"

"Farfarello and Schuldig, you're not like them, you're different, soft and kind whilst they're harsh and cruel." I chuckled softly at that and thought about the other two men, I loved them that's all I knew, they had always been there for me and I knew that they always would be. I could trust them, I could feel safe with them of course that thought didn't explain to me why the way they touched me felt wrong. So odd. I quickly dismissed those thoughts and remembered back to the other day when we had gone to that funeral and seen that man with crimson hair, and eyes of violet that could shatter any soul and any dream and yet so easily could turn around and melt any heart. I felt something shift inside of me whenever I thought about those eyes, I feeling I was unfamiliar of. It was something I couldn't explain and wasn't going to try to.

"Hm, you only know one side of me chibi trust me when I'm not around you I'm more myself, more adult, I'm more like them. It is then that I show how much I fit with them, do you dislike them?" The kid sighed and shook his head, smiling softly,

"No, they're ok, I just like the way you are now a lot better you remind me of aniki before…well…before he had to become everything to me. I asked him once when I was a lot younger and I was upset because the kids of school were making fun of me, saying that I was a freak because I didn't have a mother or a father only aniki. I asked him, 'Aniki, where is ka-san where is otou-san?' he seemed somewhat confused yet answered immediately he told me that although they were not with us they were always with us." He paused for a moment as if trying to make sense of something.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked the boy smiled softly and took my hand in his own holding it with a firm grip that shocked me slightly.

"That's what I asked him, he merely took my hand like this and put it over his heart, telling me that they would always live on inside our hearts even if they were not around anymore." He placed my hand on his chest, holding it over his heart. "He was always busy then, always working till late at night on stuff that he always told me was of no importance to me, telling me instead to go and play, but who was there to play with? There was aniki and there was I and no one else to care for us. I got really upset at that thought, I mean what if he left me? I'd be alone and I was too young to even think about caring for myself. He must have heard me crying when he was on his way to bed because before I'd even realised it he was sat beside me asking me what was wrong. I didn't exactly know what to say so I just sat up looked at him and asked him where was I?" He let go of my hand and stared down at the grass.

"What did he say?" I prompted my curiosity somewhat perked,

"He just laughed, for a long time, I growled and shouted at him hitting him and telling him that this was serious. He stopped and wrapped his arms around me telling me that I was right there in his arms, that I was with him. Then he took my hand and gently placed it over his heart telling me that I was there also, that I was in his heart and that I always would be. He stayed with me that night, read me a story but instead of tucking me in and leaving he climbed into bed beside me hugging me against his chest, whispering that I was in his heart. Within each and every single beat and that I was the most important thing to him in the entire world."

"Why are you telling me this chibi?" He shrugged and began to toy with a blade of grass, shadows consumed us and danced off of our bodies as a cloud drifted over the sun and danced across the otherwise blue sky.

"Because it was then that I realised how much I meant to Yuuki and how much he had sacrificed to make me happy. He had given up everything so that I could have everything and I hated myself for even thinking that my life was miserable. Do you understand Kamui, if someone loves you they attempt to give you the world do they not?" I nodded dumbly unable to speak, why was he telling me this? What relevance did it have to anything?

"You're being very cryptic," He sighed and climbed back onto my lap grabbing hold of the cross pendant and staring at it in a mix of confusion and fascination.

"It's pretty, they gave you a necklace, but would they give you the world?" It was a moment of complete clarity. The boy sat on my lap no longer spoke or acted like a child but a full grown adult who had felt love and betrayal and knew how to juggle them just so that they wouldn't hurt him ever again. He scared me in that moment, terrified me infact there was immense sadness and pain within the usually happy childlike eyes. "Aniki tries his best to give me the world, and he wants me to enjoy it even if he is not there to enjoy it with me."

"Are you ok?" I asked and with a blink of his eyes he was back to the child he had just been three minutes ago, happy and ready to pout about the fact that he couldn't play soccer. Was it me? Had I imagined it all? Had I gone mad?

"Sure! We should play soccer again some time soon Kamui; maybe we could get Yuuki to play with us. He needs to take a break once in a while," The kid chuckled and lunged at me attempting to tickle me, I chuckled and moved to my left slightly catching the child in my right arm and tickling him instead. "H…Hey…n…no…f… f… fair…" he gasped out inbetween giggles. Why did all of this feel so natural to me? Why was hanging out with kids so natural to me when I hadn't been around a child of this age in years?

"Having fun?" I glanced up to see Yuuki smiling at us happily, he looked tired and slightly dishevelled probably having worked all night and most of today. Damn it I knew he was my boss and he was supposed to tell us what to do but this kid, and he was a kid, needed to get some rest of he was going to get ill. His brother giggled happily and ran over to his brother hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, Kamui's been trying to teach me to play soccer," a dark look crossed over Yuuki's face before the smile returned and he glanced over at me, eyes heavy and clouded over with a wish for sleep.

"How nice of him, thank you Kamui, I really needed to get this done and I didn't know who else to call. Nagi was at school, Brad hates children and well I don't really feel that my brother is safe within the hands of Schuldig and Farfarello." I smirked and laughed quietly, nodding,

"Yep I can understand that," More clouds seemed to float across the sky turning it from a happy blue to a dark grey, Yuuki sighed at the change in the weather and shrugged.

"What a shame, it's been so long since I've had a chance to see anything other than a computer screen or business reports, oh well, time to go inside little brother. You should go get something to eat, Kamui would you like to stay for dinner?" I nodded and smiled over at Yuuki standing up and walking over to the teen. He seemed different today, no longer the stoic icy business man that Schuldig and Farfarello kept telling me about but a weak and lonely teenage boy that needed more than just a brother…and I believe that Yuuki was someone who deserved soo much more.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" I asked quietly, he stopped and turned to me wrapping his arms around himself to shield his body from the cold. He seemed utterly perplexed by the question, that surprised me, had no one ever shown him even a hint of kindness before?

"Yes just a little tired that's all, and hungry I guess I haven't had a chance to eat. Sometimes I think I get confused when I'm working and think that I don't need nourishment or sustenance of any kind. But it turns out I'm human after all and so I have to eat and take better care of myself I guess." He shivered again and I quickly removed my coat draping it over his shoulders. "Why? We're less than a meter away from the house." I shrugged and smiled at him,

"It might be cold in there too, you need to start looking after yourself a little more Yuuki. Or at least allow someone to take care of you," I sighed and stared into his eyes, there was something I liked about this kid something I wanted to protect and take care of. I couldn't give a reason why but I wanted to help him, god what the hell was wrong with me? This is not how I usually acted, I was Monou Kamui codename black angel, I was Schwartz and cared only for the well being of my teammates and myself. Wasn't I?

"You're a strange person Kamui,"

"So I've been told,"

Ran's POV 

I didn't understand this, didn't understand a minute of it anymore. I wanted to cry but couldn't I wanted to beat Yohji until he couldn't walk yet knew that he had only done what he thought was right. I wanted to blame everything on Sakura yet I knew that it was all my fault. Most of all I wanted to tear Schwartz limb from limb and find out where Ken was because now I knew for sure. There was no way he was dead, they still had him, I couldn't help but wonder though if that was just me lying to myself again. Why wasn't there ever an easy way to know the truth?

I had once told Schuldig that he could not hide the truth with lies, yet from where I was sat he seemed to be doing a very good job of that so far. The shop was strangely quiet today, which suited me just fine. Thing was the shop had been quiet ever since Ken had left, it didn't matter how many people were in the building the fact that he wasn't made it seem so quiet and desolate. Omi and Yohji seemed to be getting on better with each other infact yesterday I had even found the making out on the couch in the mission room.

I think if I hadn't have been Fujimiya Ran I would have cried then, that should have been Ken and me, shouldn't it? My heart clenched and contorted painfully that they were moving on and finding happiness and I was allowing myself to be frozen where I stood because the man I wanted to move on and start a life with wasn't around anymore.

"Ran! Hey, sorry I'm late I had to call Mika and ask her if she got the concert tickets for Friday, we're gonna go and see this awesome new band. Oh no, I forgot to ask Aya-chan for the day off. Oh well I'm sure she won't mind," I ignored Sakura and continued to stare and the desk infront of me. A day after Ken's funeral and she was talking about going to a concert. I think if my katana would have been within my reach then they girl would not still be standing, at very least she would be missing an arm. I vaguely registered that she was wandering over to me, my mind was elsewhere…

"So uh…I was just wondering what you were doing on Friday." I growled lowly underneath my breath and allowed my hands to clench at my sides. She could not see this action due to my hands being concealed by the desk. I knew that if I didn't do this to contain the rage I could feel bubbling just below my skin I would lash out and take all of my anger out on her and as much as I disliked her at present I did not mean to cause her such intense pain.

"I am going to Ken's grave," I explained, eyes shadowed by my hair. She made a slight noise that was a mixture of disappointment and anger before she jumped up onto the desk and placed her hand on my shoulder. As if to comfort me,

"Ran, you need to put it behind you now, Ken's gone, get over it…" that was the last straw, who did she think she was to tell me what to do? She knew nothing of the loss I felt, of the confusion and pain I was faced with now that I had begun to doubt what I believed to have been the truth. She didn't know what it felt like to go to the funeral of the man you loved, and watch as an empty coffin was lowered into the ground, a body had never been found at the site, and then to see what you swore was him stood off in the distance with your enemies no less.

And yet she had the insolence to stand before me and tell me to get over it. A day no less after my whole world had been shattered, a mere few hours after I'd seen someone that resembled Ken so much stood in the cemetery watching me mourn from a far. I felt like ripping her apart as I screamed at her that it was all her fault, that she had tricked me into hugging her and showing her such affection that it had confused Ken. Whom had been under the effects of mind altering drugs aswell as having a past so traumatising still poking at him from the back of his mind and made him believe that I had used him for nothing more than sex. It was her who had made him believe I loved her more than he… if only all of that could have been true…

With a snarl I grabbed hold of her neck and pushed against her windpipe with an expert skill that sent a shiver down my spine at how practised I had become at killing in this manner. I put enough force behind the grip so that it caused discomfort and limited oxygen supply but did not cut it off completely. As much as I would have enjoyed killing her and venting some of my frustration that way she looked too much like Aya-chan for me to even consider the idea for too long. I glanced up at her, eyes locking and she gasped, I do not know what she saw in my eyes at that point to make her react in such a way. Maybe intense hatred for her, maybe a murderous look that told her I would not hesitate in killing her right there and then. Or possibly she saw how much pain and self doubt I was feeling within my heart. I did not care whatever the reason.

"How dare you…" I ground out, teeth clenching in anger as I struggled to find the words within my hectic mind. My free hand clenched at my side once again, nails digging into the soft skin of my palm. The pain going unregistered in my head and body alike.

"R…R…Ran….s…stop…y…your…hurting me…" she whimpered struggling against my hand. I didn't loosen my grip I couldn't anymore, maybe Schwartz had somehow forced that drug into my system once again or maybe I was just too tired and too pained to fight against the dull aching throb within my heart. Maybe I needed to vent my anger by hurting another living being, or maybe I was juts going mad and was no longer able to control myself. I didn't know and didn't care either, I was lost within an ocean of pain and torment and I could no easier stop myself from letting go of all of it than I could stop the tide.

"You're hurting! You're hurting! Let me tell you a little something about what I have gone through in the past few days, first things first, I had the best thing that had happened to me in years, the love of my life, cruelly ripped away from me! I had him snatched right out of my heart and then I was forced to watch him die in that building the other night knowing full well that there was nothing I could do about it! Then Kritiker kindly informed me that had I not kept those flowers in this room I MIGHT have been able to save the love of my life from dying in that building! Then yesterday morning we had another bouquet of flowers sent to us from Schwartz with a card attached, a poem scribbled onto the black piece of paper telling us that they had killed Ken because he'd refused to join them, that after everything he'd chosen US, he'd chosen Weiss! After all that I'd done to him all the hurt I'd made him feel he chose ME! I hurt him soo much and still he loved me enough to chose me? To die for me!"

"R…Ran…I…u…understand…."

"How? How could you possibly understand? You've never thought about anyone other than yourself, you never liked Ken, the only reason you were at his funeral was because you thought that I'd let you be my shoulder to cry on! I never loved you you stupid bitch, but HE died thinking that I favoured you over him! I didn't I wanted HIM I wanted Ken I always wanted Ken, and I finally had him, for once in my life I had something so precious. Something I could call my own, that I could protect only I couldn't and I blame myself for Schwartz taking him I blame myself for him being in that building, I blame myself for his death! And it's killing me, eating away at me from the inside!" The rest of the group must have heard my shouting because Yohji was now trying to pry me away from the terrified girl.

"That's enough Ran," the blonde barked pulling me back and forcing me to relinquish my grip on the girls throat, she collapsed to the floor, hand on her neck as she gasped for oxygen. Omi and Aya-chan were stood off to my left, neither willing to move or to help the girl until they knew the reason for why I had acted as I had. I ignored each of them, trying desperately to pull myself from Yohji's grip, Ken had held me back in such a way more than once and I couldn't take the memories or being so close.

"And you, you waltz in here and have the arrogance and insult to tell me to get over it! Get over it? How the fuck am I meant to do that? You have no idea what I'm going through, you had no idea how special Ken was, how precious and considerate he was. How concerned for everyone elses well being he was that he would just forget about his own and you could never even begin to comprehend how much Hidaka Ken suffered!" She was up now, coughing every once in a while but otherwise fine, Yohji had let go of me and was now stood behind me, head down listening intently to everything that I had to say.

"What? Hidaka Ken chose to be an assassin, he chose pain and hurt over a normal life, I DIDN'T I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I used to be a normal girl but I'm not now and I have to deal with that Ken suffered because of his own decisions what about me?" I snorted at that and ran a hand through my hair knocking in out of place before it clenched into a fist as the left had been since this conversation had first began.

"Ha, this is exactly what I'm talking about, it's always about you isn't it, all I've heard since I met you is you whine and moan about how someone took your kidney from you. How you wanted it back so that you could be normal, yeah we get it, it was awful, move on. I found out a little something about Ken the other day, I found out how strong a human being he really was how exceptional he was to have dealt with everything he had gone through and how he had done it on his own without anyone being there to help him. He locked it all away so that the rest of us wouldn't have to deal with it, he helped us with our problems and let his tear him apart when we weren't looking." Omi's hand was on my arm, soft childlike eyes shimmering with tears and a question on his lips that he choked on,

"What…what are you talking about Ran?"

"Yeah Ran, what was so awful that Ken had to face alone? Why am I suddenly such a bitch for being upset over being kidnapped and having my kidney removed to be sold on that black market? Tell me Fujimiya Ran, what is worse than waking up in a swimming pool filled with ice having no idea why with a scar on your side and a voice on a recording telling you what had happened?" I sighed and finally unclenched my hands bringing them up to see what had caused the dull throb. Blood dripped from my palms and onto the floor as I saw the small moon shaped piercings from where my nails had penetrated my skin allowing the blood to flow from my body and stain my hands and the floor beneath my feet.

"Ran!" Omi gasped; slowly I pushed him back and walked forward until I was stood right infront of Sakura. My eyes burning with a fire and level of hatred I didn't even know that I possessed.

"You want to know what's worse," she nodded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at me defiantly. "Try being raped as a twelve year old child, by your soccer coach, a family friend, someone you admired and trusted, then having to sit and watch helplessly as he murdered your mother, your father and your little sister in cold blood! Try walking away from that and growing up knowing that you had no one because they were all gone, try turning around and laughing and joking, being happy, burying that dark secret somewhere deep down inside yourself. Try becoming an assassin after your best friend betrayed you and took away your life and dreams! Try working with the three of us, try listening to our problems, try helping us with our burdens while keeping all of yours hidden for fear that they'd be a weight on our shoulders. Try being constantly trampled over and yet still having the spark to say no and refuse! Try being Hidaka Ken and living his life then tell me what is worse!"

The silence in the room after that was deafening, and I knew that had Ken been there he would have walked right into the middle of the room and made a joke. Brushed it off as nothing, but it wasn't nothing, it was so much more. I glanced back at Aya-chan her eyes locking with mine and immense sadness and sorrow resided within them. Omi looked distraught like he had just had his heart ripped from his body and was watching it be thrown up and down infront of his face. Yohji had paled considerably and was looking at me and shaking his head in refusal to believe, wishing for me to tell him that it wasn't true that none of it was true. But I didn't because it was, just returned my gaze to Sakura who was staring at the floor; her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Can you see now how much he meant to me, why I loved him so much and why I will never love you? Can you at long last see why I can not just 'get over it' as you put it just then? Or are you still a selfish bitch who wants me to love her and forget about the man I know is still alive? The man who stole my heart, and the man who owns my soul?" Still alive, I'd admitted it, the man I had seen with Schwartz had been Ken I could tell myself that now, maybe it was another lie. A desperate attempt to prove to myself that he was still alive, that I could still be with him, I didn't care, he was still alive and I would find him. No one, not human nor a God would stand in my way of holding Ken in my arms once again, screw the promise this time with the blood I spilled on this floor I was making a blood oath.

So the world, Schwartz and all the higher brings in existence could try and stop me, but that would be like trying to stop the tide…

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK **

Uhhhh…where the muses take me I follow, I think this chapter was just a lame excuse for some Sakura bashing but oh well n.n I'm also starting to paint Yuuki like a good guy instead of the bad guy…hm, I wonder why? So will Ran find Ken? Will Ken snap out of being Kamui? Will Schwartz kill everyone? What is Yuuki's deal? What the hell is the name of Yuuki's younger brother and why am I talking to myself? All questions to be answered soon…


	14. blind game again

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter fourteen- blind game again Kamui's POV 

Even at the dinner table he sat with his work, elbow resting eloquently on the table his hand holding his head as if it were too heavy for his neck alone to support. White hair falling to the left and swirling around the arm supporting his head. A pile of papers lay in his hand, food casually pushed aside, not even touched, yet even though he was so engrossed in his work every once in a while I would catch him glancing up at his younger brother as if to make sure that the younger was still there and in one piece. I couldn't shake the thought that, that reminded me of someone.

White hair seemingly turned red and I had to blink to check that it was just my imagination upon reopening my eyes I noticed that his hair was infact white, why had I seen it as red though? As if sensing my discomfort and confusion Yuuki lifted his head and removed the small rectangular glasses from where they had been perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong?" He asked, voice soft and sleek there was something interesting about his voice like that, no longer the authoritative and wise beyond his years tone he used when referring to Schwartz but kind and childlike, the correct voice for a teenage boy on the cusp of manhood. Blue eyes replaced brown as they studied me, a soft laugh entering my mind though no one was laughing. I sighed and gently rubbed by temple, a name on the tip of my tongue, fighting to be freed from the back of my mind…what was it…

"Haru, go on upstairs," Yuuki ordered his younger brother with a smile as he stood from his seat and wandered over to where I was sat. I registered that he seated himself in the chair beside my own, folding his arms across his chest as he watched me. Maybe wondering, maybe knowing something I did not, or waiting for this moment to pass before he began speaking again. Yet after a second he sighed and stood up walking over to the other side of the table, where he had previously been seated, replaced the reading glasses and continued with the work he had been doing. I watched him then; as if he was a mystery unfolding itself to me, so many layers each more complicated than the last, one question that could help me understand them all. Who was Takatori Yuuki?

I could tell from here that he was struggling to keep himself awake, once in a while his eyelids would drift down over soft brown eyes and stay that way for a fraction of a second longer than a blink. His mind telling him that that was all he needed. Always working…that name struggled for freedom again but it couldn't escape and so just sank back into the darkness I shook the thoughts from my mind and made a bridge with my hands, gently resting my chin atop of them.

"You should eat something," his head lifted from the papers, eyes locking with my own and a smile tugging at his lips before he returned his gaze to the papers within his grasp.

"Perhaps, you seem to have something important on your mind Kamui, wish to discuss with me what that is?" The younger asked me, as his eyes roamed over the papers, with an exasperated sigh he set them down and with the pen in his right hand crossed something out and re-wrote it beside where the word had just been. "No matter how much you look there will always be flaws," his voice was hushed, a mumble and I couldn't help but think that phrase had a double meaning to it.

"I was wondering, if you only hand twenty-four hours left to live what would you do with them?" A soft chuckle emanated from silken lips but he did not look up at me to answer merely continued to read the paper in his hands as if it were the only thing in the room with him.

"The obvious, I would finish my work and make sure that Haru would be ok, that he had a place to stay, people to love him who wouldn't even dream of harming him. To make sure that he always had enough money to do what he liked, to give him the childhood and excellent quality of life that he deserves. As long as he is happy and well I have achieved what I always wished to in my life." There was silence from me after that as my mind absorbed the words and smiled whispering 'hey that sounds like something…would say…' but the name was lost in the hush and I did not wish to search for it. Just a memory that had been unimportant and thus was lost within the chaos of my mind.

"What about you? Don't you deserve to be happy? Don't you deserve to have the childhood you lost years ago? Someone to care for you? Hell a good nights fucking sleep once in a blue moon? Don't you deserve to live?" He shrugged one word falling from his lips as he dropped one paper to the table and reached for another.

"Perhaps," I was beside him in a second my hand on his, stopping him from retrieving the paper he wished to study. He scowled slightly at the intrusion of my hand on his, but slowly his expression softened and he turned his eyes to glance up at mine questioningly. "How very peculiar of you Kamui, you are Schwartz, yet you care for my well being, I suppose some things cannot be hidden even with the right tools." I raised an eyebrow at that but ignored it completely, more interested in getting my point across.

"You blame yourself don't you?" He eyes regarded me silently trying to work out what I had meant by the question. "You blame yourself for your mother not being here, for her ignoring her pregnancy and for Haru being born prematurely into this world. You blamed yourself for him crying himself to sleep at night, for the children teasing him at school. He told me he asked you once where he was, I'm asking you now, where are you?" He didn't hesitate with the answer just smiled weakly and tore his gaze from mine. Deciding the floor was of far more importance.

"I am in limbo, my mother once told me that I was a child not longed for this world, one that perhaps should have died in her womb, but that I had such a spark and a will to live that I refused to be torn from this world. The midwife had told her that she had never seen a child with white hair before, she said that it was a symbol of purity. Somehow I don't agree, I remember once when I was young my mother came into my room to read to me." He paused but I did not interrupt, for some reason I really wanted to get to know Yuuki for the person he was. Not as my Boss or as Haru's brother or Takatori's son, not for the mystery he was but for him.

"I asked her why the children at school made fun at me because of the colour of my hair, calling me a demon or a devil. She smiled and sat beside me running her hand through my hair and saying that she believed me to be an Angel. That I had once been a being of light in the heavens above but that some how I had become tainted and fell from grace. She said that due to how pure and innocent I had been, I had been shown leniency and instead of falling to hell I was sent here, until I had learnt my lesson and chose to leave this mortal coil where I would return to heaven and resume the position that I had lost." He was completely different in that moment, no longer stoic and consumed by a desire to work. A child remembering a painful past and needing comfort.

"Haru once joked that I was a machine, the way I always worked, only eating one day a week and sleeping one day a month. He said that I couldn't be human if I acted like that, a child's joke but I'll admit that it hurt. You see Kamui, I am here in this place, this world, whatever that might be to you, to me it is nothing, it doesn't exist in my mind. So your question holds no value, the question you should be asking me is, what am I?" I sighed and moved forward, kneeling before the younger and lifting his face to meet my eyes, gently stroking the side of his face with my thumb.

"Hm, that's an easy question, you're not a demon, or a machine, nor are you an Angel, you are simply a human being." He stared at me in confusion his eyes begging for me to elaborate, I smirked and moved my thumb to the base of his eyes trailing an invisible path down the pale skin until I reached his jaw. "You don't wash your face well enough for the tears tracks to disappear, you cry at night when no ones there to see you, don't you? You allow yourself one moment to break down and let it all out, one moment to show emotion, therefore I come to the conclusion that you are most definitely a human being."

"You confuse me," I smirked and sat down in the chair next to his, pushing the papers away and motioning for the maid to bring another plate of food.

"Then we confuse each other now how about you eat something, and maybe after that I can find a way to convince you to sleep if only for an hour or so." Brown eyes stared at me, only confusion registered within the depths was it me or did this kid constantly seem like he was fighting within himself? What force had torn him down and left him so insecure of everyone…I couldn't shake the feeling that everything Nagi had discovered about Yuuki wasn't all there was to discover.

"I can't, I have work to do,"

"You know what I think, I think you're just making work for yourself, take a rest kid, when I was your age I never worked this hard and even though I was an only child, with the craziest friends ever. I know that your brother doesn't want you to sacrifice your happiness for his he doesn't want the world from you Yuuki, he just wants to spend time with you and see you happy." Yuuki smiled softly and casually ran a hand through his hair ruining his pristine and perfectly neat style. I had never before seen the boy even slightly dishevelled but I knew that I liked it. It was they way a teenager should be.

"He wants that now, as a child who craves attention, I love him dearly and would give him anything he wished for but I know that when he is older he will want to have every opportunity open to him. He will want the world then and if I will be unable to give it to him because I had not gone after it soon enough. It would be my fault then that he wasn't happy and he would blame me," I just chuckled slightly and picked him up sitting him on my lap. He gasped at the intrusion of space and tried to break away.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to check something," I whispered but still he did not settle, he seemed to have a general discomfort of people touching him or getting too close, the weakness Nagi had once told me about. People scared him, sure he put on this tough guy act but that was to keep people away, deep down he was frightened of them. What had happened to him? I lifted him again and repositioned him on my lap so that he was facing me, his eyes were wide, pupils dilated his breathing uneven, heart pounding, he was completely and utterly terrified. With a sigh I gently stroked the side of his face, tears were beginning to form on the bottom lashes and it melted my heart to see him so scared. The touch seemed to calm him and so I continued, running my spare hand through his hair and down his back. When his breathing had evened out slightly I began to speak.

"Ssh, I just wanted to see how heavy you were, which isn't very, how much do you weight Yuuki, Haru felt heavier to me and he's what half your age. It's not healthy to be this light. God why hasn't anyone else ever come to help you, to save you, to be your hero? Hm, maybe because that destiny alone belonged to me." He started to cry then, just broke down and wept into his hands.

"Y…you…you won't care for me so much once you've heard the truth," I sighed and gently pulled his hands away from his face, I softly pulled him to me allowing his head to rest against my chest. I heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced up to see Haru stood on the bottom step, his eyes widened when he saw his brother. He began to run forward but I stopped him with a shake of my head,

"But…Aniki is upset…aniki's never upset…" the kid pleaded with me, I shook my head once again and gave and small glare to show him that I meant what I was about to say and that I knew what I was doing.

"He'll be fine, please kid, return to your room, I'll take care of him," he gave a slow nod and retreated the way he had come, doing as he was told even though I could tell that he wanted to stay. But Yuuki wouldn't have wanted his younger brother to see him like this. So weak and vulnerable, that was not the image he wanted to portray to his little brother. Once I was certain that Haru was out of sight and ear shot I returned my full attention to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, why do you think I wouldn't care about you if I found about this truth?" I asked softly, running my hand through his hair. He sniffed sweetly and pulled away from my chest, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He must have been biting his lip to suppress the sobs because his bottom lip was bleeding. He looked absolutely adorable in that moment but I knew that if anyone else saw this side of him they would use it against him I couldn't allow for that to happen.

"Because…because…I don't know, I don't even know why you care about me now." I smiled; I really liked this side of Yuuki, so sweet, so childlike. The maid came into the room with the food and practically dropped it upon seeing us. If she saw that Yuuki was upset I'd have to kill her, couldn't risk her blabbing about it to someone. Thankfully she stayed in the doorway; I really didn't want to have to kill someone right now. At present I just wanted to help Yuuki. I smirked and gently pushed Yuuki so that his head was buried in my shirt once again, hiding his face from view, I then placed my chin atop his head and began to stroke his hair. Shooting the maid a small smirk.

"Place the food on the table, then go and inform the other servants that you have all been given the day off, you will not be needed for the remainder of today." She did as she was told, put the food down and left the room, never looking back once; good for her she would walk out of here alive. When I was sure she was gone I lifted Yuuki's chin so that our eyes met and gently wiped away the blood on his lip. "Hm, hm, the reason I care about you is a very simple one Yuuki, you're special, you're beautiful and most importantly you need to be cared for, now, lets get some food in you before you waste away. I always thought your clothes were way too big for you."

"I don't have time," He pleaded, I smiled and lightly poked his nose, he raised an eyebrow at the gesture causing me to chuckle,

"Make time, or else I'll burn down your office, nah that would just mean you'd have to work extra hard to re-do everything," I thought for a minute and then chuckled softly, "second thoughts I'd pin you to the table and force feed you, using my mouth if necessary." His eyes widened and he blushed a deep shade of crimson turning his head away quickly. "So does that mean you'll eat something?" He nodded and I grabbed the plate holding it infront of him, "I think I'll stay here tonight make sure you get a little TLC Schu and Farf will understand."

"You're going to tell them about…everything?" I smiled and shook my head using my free hand to gently caress his cheek. He leant into the touch and gave a small sound that resembled that of a content purr. My smile faded, he must have been starved for attention, he'd been alone for so long after all and as far as I could tell the only person he had let get close was his brother.

"No of course not, that's between us, and I won't let Schuldig steal it from my head either, your secrets are safe with me, you're safe with me. Food?" He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, he looked so adorable when he did that it was almost unbelievable. "Not too much though, you're not used to eating and I don't want to make you ill, after this though you're going to bed, and you're going to sleep for at least twelve hours."

"But…that's half a day…" I smirked

"Also known as night, God you're so smart in every thing but when it comes to taking care of yourself you haven't got the first clue what to do."

Ran's POV 

The cemetery was silent as I walked through the gates, it was getting late in the day, the sun was setting on the horizon and there was an unmistakable nightly chill to the air. A slight mist seemed to hang in the air, distorting my view like this mess with Schwartz was distorting my mind. I couldn't think clearly anymore, one moment I was sure that Ken wasn't dead, that he was out there with them, but then a few hours later I'd think that that was impossible and it was juts wishful thinking. That I hadn't seen him that day, I'd be sure that I'd imagined it…

Next thing I knew I was deciding that those thoughts were not my own and that Schuldig was in my head trying to throw me off. I just didn't know anymore, I couldn't think anymore, I didn't know what was going on. The sky could be purple now for all I knew, the grass could be orange and I wouldn't know any different. The world I knew and belonged to was falling down around me and I could do nothing to stop it. I, Fujimiya Ran, who knew everything, the man who held the answers to everything, the proud leader of Weiss, didn't know where to turn. I was alone, I was empty, I was cold and bitter at loosing something that I'd cared for so deeply.

I stared down at the stone infront of me with a heavy heart; no body lay beneath the six feet of dirt, that neither meant that he was alive or dead. Sometimes I just wished that there would be a simple answer to everything but I knew that there never was. A breeze snaked its way past me blowing my trenchcoat backwards. I could tell immediately that it was not a normal breeze, yet I did not move. If it was who I believed it to be, let him strike me down and leave me in peace…

"Are you not going to try and attack me Abyssinian?" The voice asked, not in a taunting manner but nor was it an actual question. It was like he knew the answer but was trying to break the silence with some sort of deranged chitchat. I refused to comply with such stupidity. "No interested in talking? Hm, neither am I," he explained as he stepped beside me.

"So why are you here Nagi? Trying to kill me? Are the rest of Schwartz hidden in the bushes waiting to strike out? Or could you be trying to earn some extra money by taking me out on your own? Come on I don't have all day," He chuckled quietly and glanced over at me.

"No, I'm not here a Prodigy, I'm here as Naoe Nagi,"

"I didn't know there was a difference,"

"Oh there is, one works for Schwartz the other has been led into circumstances where by he's decided to help you." He explained and held out a file to his right, just infront of me. "You know that this is not right," he explained motioning to the head stone belonging to Ken.

"Does that mean that he is still alive?" He shrugged and smiled softly; he now had my full attention.

"What does your heart tell you?" I gave a small smirk, under different circumstances I think I could have liked this kid. "If he is though, it's a given that he will not be the Ken you knew, he would have been altered, re-programmed if you will. If that were the case you would have to find a way to undo what had been done. The only way you could do that though, would be to know **_everything _**there was to know about Hidaka Ken, you know all there is to know about who Siberian is but what about Ken, what about his past."

"I know something of it," I growled out clenching my hands into fists at the memory.

"In this file, there is everything, I tracked down the case file at the police department that had dealt with the case. There is always a back up when you re-program something, a way to undo it should it not work out. You just have to find the code. Read it, who knows it might help. I'll be on my way now, goodbye Fujimiya Ran," he said with a soft bow as he pushed the file into my hands and began to walk off in the direction he had come. I held the file and stared down at it in confusion.

"Nagi!" I called after him; he stopped and turned to face me, tilting his head to the left in confusion. "Why? Why tell me all of this? Why help me we're enemies," he smirked again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Only under these circumstances and I like Ken, there's always been something about him. He's always kind and helpful, treated me like a human being instead of a genius or a freak. He saw the human being and broke down the wall around me. Something is telling me that he did the same for you. Good luck Ran," and with that said he disappeared into the darkness. I sighed and stared down at the folder in my hand. Could I trust him?

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

What? I know, I didn't like the first draft I did of this so I stayed up until half two in the morning getting the second draft done. Again I wanted some insight in to Yuuki with some fluff. Even I was surprised when the fluff turned out to be with Yuuki and Ken or Kamui well I'm very sleepy so I'm going to bed now. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought it would be much appreciated n.n sorry the plots slowing down again but it will all kick off very soon I promise thank you to all reviewers so far and please review and tell me what you thought n.n

One minute just to say again a HUGE thank you to Gillie who helped me to name Yuuki's little brother when I was stuck, thanks hun n.n


	15. Guilty

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK Chapter fifteen- Guilty… Ran's POV 

It was annoying to say the least, here in my hands lay the answers to over half of the questions I had asked myself about Ken and yet they had been delivered to me by a boy who I considered to be my enemy. Could I trust the information written on the pages inside? I know I was being stupid, I was sat in his room, on his bed, staring at the folder wondering what to do now. Should I open it and read answers that might not be true or run the risk of never knowing what I wanted to? Being Fujimiya Ran and overly curious I opened the file.

It was at that second a thought entered my mind, _'curiosity killed the cat' _that was what Schwartz had once said was this a trap? Was Schuldig lurking within the depths of my mind, just waiting to witness the moment when I opened the file? Was that when something would happen? When one of us would be attacked? No, I couldn't think like that, and I also didn't think that it was true. It might sound strange but I trusted Nagi's intentions with this were true. After all he didn't seem like the kind of person who wanted to screw with people's lives for nothing more than fun. He'd just chosen to bat for the wrong team was all…sad but true…

I lifted the papers from the folder and slowly began to skim the pages, a basic police report. A description of the scene and what had happened. Basically the cop was explaining how they had been called out in the middle of a night to a crime scene, apparently a neighbour had heard screams and had called them out. The cop and gone with his partner to the location expecting it to have just been a family tiff gotten out of control but…

'_**The minute I entered the house I knew that something wasn't right Arashi was just behind me hand on her holstered gun. The hallway was dark and I quickly found my torch, using it to the light the way, the first room I came upon was the kitchen. I told Arashi to take the room opposite but she insisted that we stick together, feminine intuition, she too felt that something wasn't right. We stepped into the room together and flipped the light switch, there were pots and pans on the stove and food out on the table. The lingering smell of food hung gently in the air as if they had started cooking something but never finished. I called out, stating that we were there, saying that we were members of the police department and for anyone within the house to reply. No answer came,**_

_**Arashi grabbed my arm before I could call out again, putting her finger to her mouth and indicating for me to be silent. I raised an eyebrow but did as I was being instructed; she mouthed a question softly 'do you hear that?' I shook my head and she quietly told me to listen. I did so and that was when I heard it, the soft whimpering and sobs coming from the hallway. We walked back into the hallway and found nothing. Still the sobbing continued but we soon discovered that it had been coming from the door just further down from the one to the kitchen and on the other side of the corridor. **_

_**We slowly made our way towards the room, the door was a jar, Arashi went to go in before me, but I put my arm out to stop him signalling that I would go in first to check everything out before she was to enter. She nodded and stepped back, taking out her gun and holding it infront of her, just in case she needed to cover my back. I stated that we were there once again calling out 'POLICE DON'T MOVE!' As I kicked the door open and pointed my gun into the darkness a loud scream was issued from within the room, a plea of 'don't hurt me…' I stated that we were not there to hurt anyone and that the person should not make any sudden moves. **_

_**I asked if they were alone, they said that they didn't know. I then proceeded to ask if anyone else was in the room with them. There was a chilling silence after I had asked that question and after five minutes of not receiving an answer I found the light switch next to the door, and gasped at the sight that befell me. Arashi noticed my concern and stepped into the room behind me, she swallowed a scream, remembering her training and to be professional. There was a young boy crouched on the floor, naked and trembling, hugging a small stuffed rabbit and crying into its head. There was a small puddle of blood surrounding the boy. But that was nothing compared to the rest of the room…' **_

I dropped the report onto the floor and ran my hand through my hair, I felt sick and completely horrified at what I had just read. It was like a nightmare peeling away at reality and sealing itself into a sheet of paper. I was praying, begging, pleading to any God that would listen that all of that hadn't been true. Another report lay infront of me now, the other having been dropped onto the floor by me seconds ago, the name atop the page read Murakami Arashi…

'_**The minute my partner Naoto switched on the lights I knew that something was not right. He froze and a gasp escaped his lips, this was strange for him because no matter what he was usually so composed on cases and I found that nothing really shocked him anymore. However, he was practically glued to the spot on which he was stood. I asked him if he was ok but no reply was ever given, he was in another world, I sighed and stepped forward, pushing past him slightly. When I entered the room it took everything I had to keep myself from throwing up. **_

_**In the corner of the small family room lay a women, dressed in a dark blue business suit her eyes stared over at me lifelessly, a bloody gash across her neck told me that she was dead. Blood stained the floor around her and the suit that she wore, infact there was blood just about everywhere, so much of it, there was a man beside her. He looked about the same age most likely her husband. There was a large wound on the side of his head where he had obviously been hit with something causing a blunt force trauma that had fractured the skull and most likely killed him on impact or very soon afterwards, there was also a stab wound to his chest. **_

_**Opposite the two adults lay a small child, a female child, lying face down in a pool of blood that was probably a mixture of her own and everyone else's in the room. A dagger lay imbedded in her back blood staining the pretty white dress that she had been wearing. I fought back the almost overwhelming urge to vomit and heard the crackle of a radio. Naoto had snapped back into reality and had pressed the button on the small radio on his shoulder. **_

"_**I'm calling to report a homicide, we have three victims dead and one alive, requesting backup. The attacker appears to have left the scene, we are in a small town just outside of…" **_

_**His voice faded out as I registered that there was a small boy crouched in the corner, he was wearing no clothes and was sat in a puddle of blood, isolated from everyone else. Tears streamed down his face as he wept into the stuffed rabbit in his grasp, I began to walk over to him. Avoiding the blood and the bodies, I remember telling him who I was and that I was here to help I asked him his name and began to removed my jacket. I gently placed it around his shoulders and stroked through his hair. **_

"_**I'm… Hidaka… Ken," He told me through sobs, I nodded and gave him a small smile, asking him who the rabbit was, he smirked weakly and told me that it was called 'Kumagoro' and his sister Amy had given it to him on his birthday. He then pointed to the girl lying face down and asked me if she was ok. I asked him what had happened, he went to explain but broke down into tears once again. **_

_**When the forensics and back up arrived I helped him upstairs to get changed; instinct told me that the press wouldn't be far behind. He was having difficulty walking, I knew why but I didn't want to admit to myself that I did. A doctor later confirmed that the boy had been raped and brutally beaten, there were cuts on his back, chest and abdomen that had been made by a sharp knife or a dagger. Hidaka Ken later identified the bodies to be that of his mother, Hidaka Umi, his father, Hidaka Yusuke and his younger sister Hidaka Amy.'**_

I took another deep breath and pushed the report aside, there was a page of crime scene photos lying infront of me now and they were things that I wished I had never seen. Wished that Ken had never seen, yes I know that we are assassins and have witnessed things like this before but these people were innocent. They were just a kind loving family, Ken's family, they hadn't deserved to die like this, and he hadn't deserved to see them die like this.

Slowly I lifted the page into the light; the first picture that caught me eye was of a woman in her late thirties or early forties. She had long chestnut brown hair that looked almost identical to Ken's, I could see that it had a slight wave to it and was long enough to fall and rest in the curve of her back nicely. Her skin was creepily pale, but that was what was expected of a corpse, and the dark red lipstick she wore contrasted with it making her seem disturbingly beautiful, like a china doll. She was wearing a midnight blue business suit that matched the colour of her eyes, those eyes, which stared up at the photographer with such fear and pain.

Blood was splattered all over the suit aswell as her face and hair; a large puddle of crimson surrounded her, the cause of death obvious on the grotesque picture. There was a large slit across her throat marring the once perfect skin with a dark bloody wound. The skin had curved up at either side due to the intensity of the slash mark. Blood red lips were open in a silent scream. My stomach clenched painfully, begging for me to stop staring at the horrendous picture lying infront of me. Yet I couldn't pull my eyes away, it was as if the picture was calling to me, trying to tell me something and I knew that I had to find out what that something was.

The second picture I saw was of a man, he looked a little older than the woman did but he was obviously still in the prime of his life, he looked young and healthy but most of all he didn't look ready to die. The man had jaw length dark brown hair that had been cut hazardously to frame his face. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that showed off his well toned, muscular body. His eyes were a light green that looked as though they had once held so much life but now they looked like the life had been sucked out of them and thrown aside, like a broken toy. There was blood running down from his temple. The crimson liquid was dried and matted in his hair.

He looked far too much like Ken for me to even entertain the idea of staring at this abhorrent picture for too long without seeing it as him. God what had my Ken had to deal with throughout the course of his life? Had he gone to bed every night seeing them only to wake up in a cold sweat the next morning after replaying it over and over within his dreams? And why hadn't we noticed all of this sooner? Why hadn't I helped him?

The next picture on the page was of the young girl, Ken's sister Amy, her back was to the camera, dark brown hair that she has inherited from her father fell to her waist. She was wearing a pretty white dress that stopped just above her knees and had absorbed a lot of the blood causing the white to taint to a pinkish colour. The dagger had been wedged between her shoulder blades and it looked as though she had been attacked whilst she had been trying to escape.

The picture beside that one was of her facing the camera; her eyes were the same shade of ocean blue that Ken's were, soft, warm and caring even in death. Her skin was once again paler than any human beings and in this picture the only evidence that she was not just posing for some sort of photograph. Tear tracks were still visible on the milk-coloured skin and her mouth, like her mothers, was open in a scream for help that had never made it past her lips. I could see Ken in each of them and I could see the painful memory of each of their deaths locked away inside his mind and I knew that he blamed himself for not saving them. I knew it because he was Hidaka Ken and if he couldn't save someone, for whatever reason he blamed himself. I dropped the paper and picked up the next, the witness statement…Ken's…

'_**My soccer coach Asakura Sorata had been invited round for dinner by my parents. My team had just won a match, I had stopped the other team from scoring the goal that would have tied the game just before the buzzer and so they felt the need to celebrate. He was a friend of my parent's aswell and they wanted a chance to catch up so they'd arranged to have dinner straight after the game. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. **_

_**Amy really didn't like the idea, she had never liked Sora and none of us could work out why. She just said that there was something about him that wasn't right that scared her. Anyway, he came round to the house and mom; dad and Amy started making dinner while we talked about the match and everything that had happened. He was always telling me how great I had played and how amazing I'd looked as played. I got really embarrassed and said that I was no better than everybody else. **_

_**He kept insisting that I was and that I was a beautiful boy, I started to get kind of scared and nervous of being alone in a room with him at this point. He kept shifting closer to me on the couch and running his hand through my hair, I wasn't sure what I was meant to do. I mean he was being nice and giving me compliments but he was doing it in a way that made me felt nervous. I told him that I was going to go and see how my family was doing in the kitchen and got up. He seemed to get really mad and grabbed hold of my wrists telling me that I was a rude brat who toyed with people and made them want me only to run away when I got too scared. **_

_**He…umm…he shoved me into the wall and kissed me, his hand slipped under my shirt and I started shouting but his mouth seemed to swallow the screams. It was at that point my mom walked in, I think she wanted to know if we wanted something to snack on but I don't know. When she saw what he was doing she screamed for my dad and ran over to him pulling him off of me. It was then that he pulled out the knife, I tried to warn her but it was too late. By the time the words had left my lips the dagger was digging into her throat and there was blood, so much blood…**_

_**Uh…then…umm my dad ran in. He must have heard the screams and come to check it out, Amy followed close behind, holding his hand and humming quietly to herself she had Kumagoro in her hand from where she had picked him up off of the kitchen table. I had left him there when we had gone for the game and she was probably bringing him back, she would always shout at me for leaving him on his own, saying that it wasn't nice, that he needed company and love. Uh… anyway, my dad saw Sora with the knife standing above my mother's body and lunged at him. **_

_**There was this huge fight and the dagger was knocked out of Sorata's hand, there was uh…uh candlestick on the table beside them. A blow to the stomach winded my dad and caused him to become immobile for a few seconds, it was then that Sora grabbed the candlestick and hit my dad over the head with it. There was a loud cracking sound and then…nothing. Sora grabbed the knife and stabbed my dad in the chest, I think he wanted to make sure that my dad was really dead. Amy started screaming and dropped Kumagoro, **_

_**I told her to run, that she needed to run or he would kill her too. She told me she wouldn't leave without me, I told her that I would be right behind her but I was too scared to move. I just wanted her to be safe and get out alive, she nodded and started to run but she didn't get very far before Sora grabbed her hair and stabbed her in the back with the dagger. She screamed a horrifying sound that I won't ever forget and then there was silence. He chuckled slightly and then walked over to me, telling me that if I was a good boy it wouldn't hurt as much and that I might even enjoy some of it. **_

_**He…um…ripped off my clothes and then undid his trousers, he… um…raped me, and used another knife he had with him to cut me whenever I screamed for help or cried for someone to come and get me. He told me to shut up of he'd kill me too. So I did, I shut up, I bit down on my lip and took all of the pain silently, because I wanted to live… did I do something wrong?'**_

My heart shattered, damn that man, how could he have done that to a child and his family, a picture slipped onto my lap and I brought it up to my eye level. It was a picture of Ken's back after the attack; the cuts and bruises on his skin were brutal, deep and harsh. Another picture was attached to the back of that one, a picture of Ken's chest, bloodied and bruised, tears were streaming from his eyes and in the background lay the plush toy and something else shimmering in the light. God Ken, why hadn't you said something? Why hadn't you let me in? Why hadn't I noticed?

**Ken's POV**

Yuuki was adorable when he slept, soft cotton pyjamas hanging from his tiny little frame; not even PJ's fit the kid. Tears were still shimmering in the corners of his closed eyes and I gently wiped away the wet streaks that were still on his cheeks from where he had broken down earlier. I was proud of getting him to eat the third of the plate that I had, after all that was probably the most he had had to eat in a long time. I still remembered his face when he had asked me to stay with him tonight, he obviously felt uncomfortable sleeping because it meant that he couldn't keep an eye on everything.

At least this way he would get a good nights sleep knowing that someone was there to look out for both Haru and himself. I sighed and gently ran my hand through his hair once again; he was such a sweet kid and didn't deserve all the shit that the world had thrown at him. He deserved to be loved and cared for; he deserved to be saved. He yelped and shifted slightly in his sleep, I smirked slightly and placed a fleeting kiss upon the top of his head as if reminding him that I was still there watching over him. Yet it did not settle him.

He began to whimper and unconsciously push away from me, words started to fall from his lips as he begged me to go away and leave him alone. I knew he wasn't talking directly to me, but the person in his dreams, this was the reason he didn't sleep wasn't it? Only an hour had gone past since he had fallen into a peaceful kind of slumber and now he was being attacked by nightmares. His face contorted painfully and his body jolted away from something that only existed in his mind but that he believed to be real.

His pyjama top slipped off of his shoulder slightly, revealing silken pale skin that reflected the soft moonlight beautifully. Only thing that faulted what would otherwise be perfection was the even paler scar that ran across his shoulder. The scar looked angry and as if it had been inflicted upon him in a painful and brutal manner that had most likely left him scared mentally aswell as physically.

"No, please don't…not again…please…" he begged softly, voice breaking off into sobs as tears poured from tightly closed eyes. I stared at him horrified, as he cried and pushed away at some haunting memory locked away within his mind. The kid had been through so much and yet no one had ever stopped to help him or ask what had happened. He had been alone for so long that the only person he could depend on was himself. The only person he trusted with his secrets was himself. "Stop… it… hurts…please…stop…"

"Shh, Yuuki it's ok, no one's going to hurt you, shh, I'm here," I whispered as I brought him into my arms and stroked through his hair once more. He hit out at me again and tried to put some distance between us, he was in hysterics now, ears pouring from closed eyes, words spilling from his mouth as he pleaded to be freed and left alone. I didn't want to wake him but I knew that he would not be well rested if he continued to have these nightmares throughout the course of the night.

"Stop it! Please! I can't! It hurts! Please stop!" I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders shaking him gently and softly calling his name. After about a minute or so of this he jolted awake and brought his knees up to his chest, weeping into his legs.

"Yuuki?" I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his back, he quickly wrapped his arms around me and broke down into sobs asking me why over and over again. I began to run my hand through his hair, my other hand stroking his back in an attempt to calm him. "Why what Yuuki?"

"Why…me…why…didn't…she…notice…why?" I shushed him again and lightly kissed the top of his head once again I didn't want to push this matter at all but that did not sate my curiosity one bit. Still I would allow it time to breath, after about five minutes of just sitting there holding him Yuuki began to calm. He sniffled softly and loosened his grip on my waist, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"Yuuki, what was all of that about?" I asked softly, there was a long and painful silence that seemed to cling to the room for what seemed like an eternity before he seemed to decide on something. He pulled away from me and stood from the bed walking over to the window and standing infront of it. "Yuuki?" I prompted, wondering if he was going to tell me everything or was hinting for me to leave.

"I hate people, don't trust them, can't trust them. Nagi has told you so much about me and my past but there are things that not even he knows, I think I want to tell you what those things are. Can I trust you to keep them a secret Kamui?" He turned to face me tears shimmering within hazel depths; I nodded and stood up walking closer to him. He stopped me with a wave of his hand and began to unbutton the pyjama top; he bit his lip and looked away from me as he allowed the material to drop from his body to the floor. I gasped, I couldn't help it, what I was seeing wasn't like anything I had seen before.

His torso was covered in angry scars, ranging in length and width, sure Farfarello had a lot of scars but the amount on Yuuki's chest put him to shame. Plus I could tell that these had not been self-inflicted like Farfie's had, someone had done this to him and on more than one occasion. And worst of all not only did he carry everyone of these scars on his body but he carried them in his mind aswell and it was those that he could never escape or free himself from.

"My…when I was younger…we went to live in England…when my mother was working or busy my…my…my…my uncle would sneak into my room and tie me to my bed. He'd take off all of my clothes and beat me, then he'd…" he choked back a sob as the memories overwhelmed him, I knew what he was going to say before the words had even left his mouth and I wanted to erase them from his vocabulary. Erase the pain he felt because of them but that was something I just couldn't do. "He'd rape me, and if I screamed, if I cried, if I went to tell anyone, he would scar me, he'd cut deeper the louder I'd scream. Then he'd leave and return to do it all over again some other time."

"My God Yuuki…" I grabbed hold of him and brought him into a loving embrace, holding him tightly and stroking through his hair. "It's ok, he can't hurt you now, no one can hurt you now, I'm here to make sure of that…" I whispered, hugging him even tighter.

"She knew…Kamui…she knew, I could see it in her eyes, my mother knew…but she didn't want to believe it. It was worth it though, once, I saved Haru from it, he's still pure even if I'm not. He's a new start," I growled and pulled away slightly staring into his eyes, he had been brainwashed into thinking that he was nothing, worthless, that he was wrong. I wanted to kill the man that had hurt him like this who had made him believe he was anything but beautiful and pure. He looked like such a child right now. It hurt me to see him so weak when he was always so strong.

"How could she ignore that, how could she let him hurt you? You were her son!" I growled again, how could a mother do that? "But it's ok now Yuuki, you don't have to carry this burden on your own anymore, I'll help you. I want to help you; I want to keep you safe and protect you, is that ok? Do you trust me to do that?" I asked softly, he nodded before breaking down into tears once again. I glared out of the window and growled protectively, no one would hurt this child again, I wouldn't allow for the world to hurt him ever again that was a promise…

_**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**_

Ok I'm sorry if this sucks but there was soo much I wanted to do in such a short amount of time and I've been busy this week and didn't like the first three drafts of this so it's half three in the morning now, I have to be up in four hours so if you guys don't mind I'm going to take a little cat nap n.n

Well everything is falling into place now for the big finale so hope you all stick around and keep reading thanks you to all the reviewers out there. And thanks to the person who helped me with several of the ideas for this chapter you know who you are hun and I would say but you didn't like it before so n.n


	16. Thank you for the venom

Weiss Kreuz- Kiss of Darkness 

**Author- Luna P aka Nikki**

**Rating- R for a lemon here and there**

**Warning- **Rape, Yaoi, lemons, assassinations, more yaoi, more lemons, blood and gore with a ton of fluff on the sides n.n

**Summary- **Schwartz are back, with a vengeance. A new Takatori is holding the reigns and will do anything to destroy Weiss. Will they be able to stay together and fight when everything is falling apart around them? AyaxKen YohjixOmi

**Disclaimer- **When Aya and Ken realise their feelings for each other and fall head over heels in love with each other I will own it. Until then, nope sorry n.n

**Pairing- **Aya/RanxKen is the main with hints of YohjixOmi,

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK **

**Chapter sixteen- Thank you for the venom**

**Ran's POV**

A key, that's what Nagi had said there was some sort of key to undoing everything that Schwartz had done to Ken. Of course I still didn't know exactly what Schwartz had done to him but I knew that it had to be undone. God I was running myself in circles with this, I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing I had been up for hours reading and re-reading through this file. Studying the pictures and fighting back the urge to throw up every time I saw them.

I picked up the one of Ken and the wounds on his back but I couldn't bring myself to look at it, my eyes jerking away every time they got too close to focusing on the actual image. I remembered now, remembered seeing the scars on his back when we had been in the warehouse. Angry and yet gentle, softened with time, I kept telling myself that it was easy to mistake them for scars that had been received from missions. That was why I hadn't asked, why I hadn't known…

Damn it, this was too hard, too much for me to deal with on my own. But it wasn't as if I was about to admit that now was it? A key, how would that work, well if they would have altered his mind somehow then it would have to be something important. Something special and sentimental something that he would never want to forget. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, could this even be done? Could I find something to reverse everything that Schuldig and Farfarello had done to him? I shook the thoughts away, what did it matter, I would try anyway. I needed him back,

It was as simple as that, even if we couldn't be together anymore after this, as long as I knew that he was alive and safe and there was the possibility of us being as we once were. That seemed like more than enough for me at the moment, I just wanted to see him, to touch him, to run my hands through his hair and kiss his lips. It had been so long since we had last been together but I remembered everything about that like it was yesterday. I remembered the smell of his hair, the taste of his lips, the way his body fit perfectly against my own and I knew that if I wanted all of that back I would have to find this fucking key.

I glanced down at the picture in my hand, everything within me protested against this action but I had to, I had read everything, studied every picture and come up empty. There was nothing that really stood out enough to be that key. My hand was shaking as I stared at it, fuck it, my entire body was shaking, I was terrified of looking at that picture, because it wasn't some random person that had been attacked and was now being talked about in the newspaper or something. I mean that in itself was awful. But this was Ken, the man I loved and this was the childhood that he had been haunted with and that he had had to deal with alone.

I still could not bring myself to look at Ken, choosing instead to stare at everything in the background of the photograph. This was my last chance to find out whatever it was that could bring Ken back to me. My eyes stopped when they caught sight of the pink rabbit in the corner of the hospital room, I glanced from the picture to where the plush toy was actually sat on the bed and then back. Would that be enough to get him back? No I was fairly sure that was the answer, it wasn't enough, sure it held sentimental value because his little sister had given it to him. But it was just a toy just another present, would his mind be able to make the link from this to his little sister, to his family, to his past and subsequently to his present?

I had my doubts, his sister though, Amy, the name wouldn't be enough it wasn't incredibly common in Japan but still a lot of young girls had the name and after all it was just a name. Then I saw it, around Kumagoro's neck, something sliver sparkling from the flash that had gone off when the photo had been taken. It wasn't on the rabbit now, so where was it? Could that be it? Was it some sort of family heirloom? It had to be, that had to be the key, what else could it be? I had been through everything and only this stood out and made even sense as to why it would work. All I had to do now was find it…

As if on cue a piece of paper slid out of the very back of the folder and landed on my lap, a small slip of white paper with the words _'when you know, go to the warehouse Kritiker gave you' _scribbled onto it in black pen. I growled, it could be a trap, I couldn't dismiss that as an idea. But I'd have to go wouldn't I? I'd hit a dead end and needed to find another way out. God this was so complicated, so confusing why couldn't anything just be simple? On the back of the paper there was a time, I had an hour to decide what I was going to do…

Normal POV 

"Hm, hm, hm, Nagi's been acting strange recently," Farfarello chuckled as he toyed with the knife in his hand, watching intently as it glimmered and sparkled in the light coming from the open window just off to his left.

"What do you mean?" Schuldig asked walking up behind the white haired man and draped his arms over his shoulders. Licking his ear softly and toying with one of the earrings that he found there. Farfarello seemed to muse over the question for a while, gently and swiftly slitting the tip of his index finger and watching as the blood swelled and slipped from the cut. Dripping from the wound to the floor where it stained the carpet on impact.

"Hm, hm, think about it, he's prodigy, Naoe Nagi, the most antisocial being in the world and yet he's been going out almost every night. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Schuldig chuckled into the others neck and ran his hand through his silken white hair.

"I suppose, but I'll tell you what else is strange…" The Irishman's head turned to look up at the German the one golden eye regarding him questioningly.

"Really and what's that?"

"You haven't been out to a church to kill a Priest or helpless nun, in what seems like an eternity now. Aren't you becoming bored?"

"The Weiss kittens have been keeping me entertained, though I do miss watching the Priest's squirm for their lives, and most of all I miss watching every last drop of their blood spill out over the floor of the alter as they beg for their 'God' to save them. Which he never does."

"Ironic, so what of our dear Kamui, he seems to be spending a lot of time with Yuuki, and he's blocking me from reading his thoughts. Perhaps he's planning to betray us." Farfarello chuckled once again,

"Who? Us? His best friends ever since he was a child, hm, it's a possibility but oh well, it's too late in the game to switch the sides your playing for now. I may view Crawford as a stuck up egotistical loser, but he knows how to play people at their own games and he knows how to get a job done. And done well."

"So we trust him with our lives then?"

"I trust my life with no one," Farfarello explained with a smirk, licking his blood away from the surface of the knife in his hands. Schuldig chuckled and lightly bit down on the younger mans jaw.

"Is that so Farfie? Not even me?" The smirk widened and he placed the knife to the side of Schuldig's neck, pressing down, hard enough to make an slight indent but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Especially not you," he chuckled and then threw his knife at the door that was opening behind them, it stopped mid flight and fell to the floor. Midnight blue eyes regarded it silently, noting that it wouldn't have hit him even if he hadn't stopped it. It would have landed in the door and inch to his left, perhaps scratching the side of his face perhaps not. The point was it was meant to get his attention and not hurt him. "Hm, hm, where are you going Nagi?"

"Out," he stated walking over to where his coat had been thrown over the back of the couch and placed it around his shoulders. He registered Schuldig and Farfarello staring at him intently and turned his head to look at them. "What? Are you going to tell me to be back by midnight?" Farfarello stared over at the youngest member of Schwartz and pulled away from Schuldig's grasp waltzing over to the brunette. A knife seemingly materialised itself in his hand.

"No, but I am curious as to where you are going," Sapphire eyes narrowed when the knife was brought up to the side of his face and pressed into the skin that resided there. He could feel the tip of the weapon pierce his flesh and growled eyes locking with the Irishman's and ordering for him to back off with little more than a glare.

"I don't think that's any of your business,"

"I do," Schuldig explained as he wandered into the room and leant against the doorframe. "After all the work we do is very dangerous and depends on trusting one another, we don't want anyone betraying us now do we…" Nagi smirked and chuckled slightly, doing up his coat. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"Ha, I'm not betraying you, I'm going out to buy a CD so that I don't have to hear you two later on when you decide you want to fuck each others brains out. Now if you don't mind the store won't be open forever." Schuldig chuckled and nodded as if approving of what Nagi wanted to do. Without another word being uttered the brunette opened the door with his telekinesis walked out and slammed the door behind him in the same manner as how it had been opened.

"Ah, he's growing up, it happens so fast" Schuldig joked and wrapped his arms around Farfarello's waist pulling him back against his chest. "Want to go fuck our brains out as our dear Nagi suggested, after all there's nothing else to do,"

"Hm, okay but only if I get to go and kill someone afterwards," Schuldig smirked and gently kissed his lovers neck, chuckling into the pale and scared skin.

"There's a small church down the road and then we can swing by Yuuki's, find out what Kamui is doing" Farfarello just nodded in agreement,

Ran's POV 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I walked into the pitch black warehouse, I was being reckless at the moment, I knew that, I was just walking into situations and doing things that could possibly get me killed. But that didn't seem to matter or register in my mind, the only thing I wanted was to get Ken back and get my revenge on Farfarello and Schuldig for everything they had done.

"You decided to come then, I was worried that I had done all this for nothing" the soft teenage voice seemed to cut through the silence like an invisible knife.

"I didn't have much of a choice now did I? So who am I talking to Nagi or Prodigy?"

"Nagi or course, Prodigy would not even consider betraying his teammates, well he'd consider it but never actually do it." I slowly stalked across the warehouse to where I believed the kid to be. I was focused and listening for any unusual sounds, it might still be a trap after all.

"Did you read that file that you gave me?" There was a soft sigh and then an almost deafening silence that seemed to merge with the darkness and threaten to swallow me whole.

"I skimmed it, did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think so, why did you bring me here?"

"Because you've found what it is but don't know where to look I know someone that can help you."

"Really and who might that be?" With a loud click all the lights in the warehouse came on, I could now see that Nagi was about three metres infront of me and off to his left was a women, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. A pretty woman that appeared to be in her late forties though could still pass off being in her early thirties.

"This is Murakami Arashi, she worked on Ken's case, in fact it was the last case she worked on before she quit. She knows everything about what happened, knows every last inch of Ken's case and she can help you find what you are looking for." I looked at the woman who was at present finding the floor far more interesting than either Nagi or I before I switched to staring at Nagi.

"Why the fuck are you doing all of this? What do you get from it?" He sighed and lent against the wall and shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

"Schwartz have been my life ever since I can remember or as far back as I dare to, they're like a family to me, Brad's like my father, Farfarello my brother and Schuldig that strange cousin that just happens to live with us. They are all part of who I am and sometimes that makes me fear what I am to become. I've slowly begun to realise that this is not the life I want for myself. I don't want to be Schwartz for an eternity when this is over it has been foreseen that there will be no Weiss and there will be no Schwartz."

"Crawford told you this?"

"Some of it, I worked the rest out for myself, Schwartz have enough money to our name for each of us to be able to disappear and live a normal life. But a normal life would not be fitting for Schuldig and Farfarello and Brad would tire of it eventually. It may even bore me, but I think that it is time for me to leave Schwartz and build a new life for myself. To do this I must play along with Schwartz' game for it will provide me with what I need. But I do not like the ending that they want this game to have so I have gone behind Brad's back and become the game master so that the ending suits me. Once this is done, if you and Ken come out of it alive, you will never hear from Schwartz again, likewise you will never hear from me."

"Don't I get a choice in this ending?" He shook his head and glanced around the warehouse.

"I have added in every factor, if all goes well we should all leave with what we want, of course I can not say how things will play out after all of this has happened. At the end of the day I'm being selfish and getting what I want but I'm giving you this chance to get what you want. Not because I like you or think that you deserve it but because I like Ken and I want him to be happy." I growled and stepped forward glaring at the teenage brunette.

"Why don't you just tell him everything then? Why not tell him the truth and send him back to us?"

"Because Schuldig has placed blocks within his mind to block his past out, he doesn't remember anything, his family, their deaths, his rape, Kase, J-league, Weiss, you none of it. But that doesn't mean it's gone, it's all still there just hidden away. If I were to go and tell Ken everything it could affect him in two ways, one, he wouldn't believe it, the blocks would hold and everything would just go on as normal. Or two, it would cause cracks of doubt to form in the barriers, they would become unstable and eventually collapse. This would cause a reaction within his mind, one resembling domino's falling over, after the one block collapsed all of the others would. All his memories and emotions would come flooding back in a rush of pain, happiness, sadness, turmoil, every emotion under the sun and if that happens it will kill him."

"Won't that happen with this 'key' you keep talking about?"

"It may do, but it's more likely that he would become focused on that one thing, that key, that one emotion he felt and the connection he had with that item. Rather than cause the blocks to collapse they would merely begin to fade away, all the memories and emotions behind that block would then be free to return to where they were supposed to be. It would be like a filing system going wrong and then someone putting it right again. After that one block was gone the next would fade and the next and the next until none remained. It would be painful but it would not kill him because everything would have time to sort itself out."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked, ignoring the complexity of what I had just been told.

"You read the file, tell me what you found." I growled and shoved my hand into my coat pocket finding what I needed and pulling it out shoving it into Nagi's hands and folding my arms across his chest.

"In the background, the pink rabbit, the silver thing around its neck, I'm fairly sure that's what we're looking for. I'm not entirely sure what it is though and I have no clue as to where it is now." Nagi sighed and past the picture to Arashi, she cringed when she took in the sight of it, obviously stirring bad memories.

"I thought that this was over and done with when I'd handed in my badge. These were the worst few months of my life; he was such a sweet kid. I'm sorry, you never clarified, why am I here, why did you come and get me?" She asked Nagi and glanced up at him.

"Because Hidaka Ken is in trouble and we need your help to find this silver thing here," he explained and pointed at the chain on the picture. "You spent a lot of time with Ken after the incident with Asakura Sorata. You should know, no pressure but you are our last hope." She stared down at the picture and smiled softly,

"I remember that, it was his sisters locket, it was a family heirloom, passed down to every women in the family on their fourth birthday. Umi, Ken's mother, had worn it up until then and then she, as her mother had done before her, passed it down to Amy. I had seen Ken with it at the hospital. After his examination when I was driving him back to my apartment. He was staying with me until we could find a foster home. I asked him what it was and where he had gotten it. He told me that it was his mothers and then Amy's and that he had taken it before we'd left the house. It was evidence; it had been on the little girl's dead body and thus should be bagged and tagged."

"So why wasn't it?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed that this woman seemed to know more about my Ken than I did.

"I couldn't take it from him, I told him that he'd have to keep it hidden if he wanted to keep it. I said that if anyone from the station, even Naoto, saw it they would take it away from him. He promised me that he would hide it where no one would ever look, and that he would always keep that hiding place in a safe place and close by. He never actually told me where he hid it."

"Can't you tell us anything else? That doesn't give us much to go on," Nagi asked, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Thinking back to everything that had happened in that part of her life. She smiled and nodded,

"Only one more thing, he showed me inside the locket, apparently every girl could put pictures of whatever they wanted into the locket, there were two. One in each side. Amy chose to put in one picture of her mother and father on their wedding day and one of her and Ken playing on the Grand piano in his bedroom, Kumagoro, his plush rabbit, was sat on top of the piano. It was cute. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help. But I must be going, my husband will be worried and I need to put my daughter to bed." She explained and gave a bow,

"Can you find your way out?" Nagi asked, she nodded and waved goodbye telling us to say hi to Ken from her next time we saw him. We nodded and watched her leave. I turned to face Nagi who just sighed, "Did that help at all?" I shook my head, I didn't think it did. "I'm sorry, I tracked her down earlier today, I thought she would know more about it."

"You tried, what's that?" I asked finally noticing the angry looking red mark running along his cheek. He sighed and ran his thumb across the wound chuckling slightly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Farfarello and Schuldig thought that I was betraying them or something, I provided a cover before they got too suspicious though otherwise it would have been a lot worse, it's happened before." He explained "Even when I'm not betraying them," he smiled softly. I growled lightly, once you got past the whole 'supposedly your enemy' factor Nagi was a really sweet kid and didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Why do you stay with them if they treat you so badly?" He shrugged,

"They're family, anyway if you don't need any more help then I'd best be getting back," I shook my head and grabbed hold of his arm.

"I have a better idea, you're a smart kid, you heard everything that women said, if I take you with me back to Koneko, back to Ken's room you can help me find this key. If it won't get you into any trouble that is," he stared at me for a moment, probably trying to work out if it was a trap or not. "It's not a trap Nagi, you're not here as Prodigy well I'm not here as Abyssinian, I'm just Fujimiya Ran. She said that Ken would keep it close, which means it will most likely be somewhere in his room. I've spent a lot of time in there, I need someone with a new perspective, someone who will see things with fresh eyes."

"Schwartz won't notice if I'm missing, I usually stay out of their way anyway, what about the others from Weiss?" I smirked,

"They've been avoiding me, listen kid, I don't have a clue why I'm admitting this to you of all people but I need someone to help me out on this and strangely enough I'm asking you. So will you do it?" He gave a gently nod and I smirked, if truth be told I hoped that everything went Nagi's way and that he got out of Schwartz. He deserved a chance to be normal…then again…didn't we all…

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

Wow, sixteen chapters, I can't believe it's made it this far n.n well there was no mention of Ken or Yuuki in this chapter but I had to get Schwartz and Nagi and Ran and Arashi and all that junk in here so there just wasn't time. I had a lot of people saying about how they didn't think the witness statement in the last chapter was very accurate because of things like Ken not wanting to talk about being raped by such a close family friend and him being too young to understand what rape was.

All I can say to that is, I knew that as I was typing it, only problem was, it was REALLY late over here, I was running out of time to write it and didn't want to have to postpone updating it. I also didn't want to have to write pages upon pages upon pages about a small boy explaining how he was raped because it's not something I really wanted to do. And also I don't know how to go about something like that and keep it R rated so you'll just have to forgive me for that n.n

Oh and the reviewer that helped me out last chapter and had the idea of the police report was Gillian Sillis, just to give her the credit she deserves n.n thanks Gillie n.n


End file.
